


Totentanz

by anfvel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfvel/pseuds/anfvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse.<br/>A verdade obsoleta vai voar pelas pontas dos meus dedos como um aglomerado de mariposas e me carregar para o desmembramento do quê antes fui. Isso está beirando o fim, meu objetivo nunca esteve tão próximo, mas você pode pensar o quê quiser sobre ele. Sobre mim. O desgosto é recíproco.<br/>A Cidade é nojenta e desonesta, restos pútridos do quê costumava ser. As pessoas são imundas, alimentando suas sedes por dinheiro e sexo pela mão machucada do proletariado, se satisfazendo entre os dedos dos inferiores e gozando patifaria. Os topos dos prédios brilham com luzes e sonhos que flutuam como fumaça pelo céu.  Eles enxergam tudo. Enxergam o nível do chão, que é mantida a sujeira e pessoas que se drogam em prazer imundo não tem medo de serem expostas ao olho autoritário. O governo se esconde, marionetes de um homem louco.<br/>Eu odeio a Cidade e ela me odeia igualmente. Mas, dentre todas os casos perdidos e ratos de esgoto, eu a encontrei. </p><p>Totentanz é a história do amor sob todo o contexto. Sobreviventes de seu próprio caos e manipulados pela Cidade e seus desejos, numa dança da morte entre peixes e mariposas alucinadas. Onde uma mentira sobrepõe a carne em nome do amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Para as notas, eu vou apenas adiantar algumas respostas que você talvez deseje:  
> Eu sou a escritora de Totentanz e você pode me encontrar e falar comigo no Twitter (@WINCHESTHR) ou no meu tumblr (papercuting.tumblr).  
> Meu nome não é relevante, mas você poderá me reconhecer como anfvel, e eu leio cada um dos comentários, críticas ou palavra amiga que recebo, são todos calorosamente bem-vindos.  
> Adianto aqui que você poderá encontrar momentos ou elementos na história que pertencem a outros lugares, filme, série ou livro. Citações, talvez, referências, elementos não aproveitados. Eu os reutilizei e credito aqui todos e qualquer envolvido no desenvolvimento de minhas referências e, por favor, se meu uso o ofender e você preferir que eu o retire, me contate e entraremos num acordo imediato.  
> As personagens principais, que você logo conhecerá, não são baseadas diretamente nas personalidades das garotas que as representam, apenas para uma base, para que você, leitor, consiga imaginar tais personagens perfeitamente.  
> Você pode, sim, traduzir Totentanz para o seu idioma, mas precisa me consultar antes. Sem a minha permissão, será cometido o crime de plágio e roubo, e não queremos problemas desse tipo em nenhuma das partes envolvidas.  
> Você pode repostar Totentanz em determinado site de sua preferência, desde que me dê os créditos e deixe claro que é a história de outra pessoa - ou retornaremos ao plágio e roubo. Sem contar a anti-ética.  
> Você pode transformar Totentanz em livro, filme ou como fontes em trabalhos ou documentos, mas apenas se me consultar antes.  
> Qualquer outro tópico que tenha sido esquecido será adicionado no futuro. Por enquanto, é isso.

 

 

Bunker Beta, 23:45 PM

Sin viu tudo acontecendo. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas não esperava que seria tão cedo ou tão de repente.

Sentada na estrutura de iluminação, salpicada pelas faíscas e goles de gasolina no fogo, ela viu toda a cena de cima: os policiais invadindo e quebrando as portas. Equipes com mais de cinquenta homens uniformizados entrando de uma vez, portando armas e gritando ordens. Carmine apavorado. Piper mais ainda.

O cheiro de papel queimado preenchia o ambiente.

Ainda naquela tarde ela o havia acalmado e dito que tudo daria certo, que achariam a fonte do Vírus J e recuperariam o dinheiro. É claro que, um homem como tal, sabia que nada ficaria bem. Ele estava desconfiado demais para pensar direito, os danos tomando forma e corroendo sua sanidade. Carmine podia ouvir as sirenes o levando para o corredor verde da prisão. Com aquelas informações vazadas na internet era impossível continuar o projeto. E Piper sabia disso, mas ela mentia. Mentia para manter seu emprego. Mentia para manter-se viva.

Sin não gostava de Piper, nem um pouco.

Pensando bem, em tais circunstâncias, é compreensível a fuga de Josh, horas mais cedo, quando pegou a mochila às pressas e correu porta a fora. Hailey o acompanhou. Os dois fugiram na moto dela. Carmine acha que foram eles quem implantaram o Vírus J, e Sin poderia acreditar nisso. Josh era o nerd da turma, ele poderia facilmente derrubar todo o sistema se quisesse. E, ela não tinha certeza, mas tinha a impressão de ter ouvido Josh comentar, certa vez, sobre um irmão que precisava de dinheiro para a faculdade.

Hailey iria com ele, obviamente. A namoradinha gostosa que dirigia uma moto era sempre bem-vinda. O golpe Bonnie e Clyde seria visto como um fetiche de matar o tempo para ela, e ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de fugir com a garota e uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro. Sin sabia do dinheiro de Hailey: era marcado. Josh não iria muito longe com aquelas notas.

Escondida nas sombras atrás de pilares e movendo-se na escuridão do Bunker, Sin está analisando a área. Há policiais em toda a parte. Carmine foi preso. Piper com ele. Ela não viu Jockey ou Estopim em lugar nenhum, mas não acha que tenham sido pegos. Jockey é esperto e silencioso demais para ser apanhado por militares, e Estopim é ardiloso e zombeteiro. Opostos, mas funcionam juntos.

Ela quer sair pelo duto da ala oeste; não fica muito longe. Foi bem treinada para andar em silêncio e usar o ambiente como aliado. Ela derruba uma estátua no hall enquanto caminha rapidamente. Parte da equipe de busca se dirige à ala principal atrás do barulho. Sin usa isso como chance de escapar. Sobe por cima da mobília e entra nos tubos de ventilação.

Ela está protegida. Conhece a saída por ali. Aquele duto leva a parte lateral do bunker, por cima da terra, e ela não precisará subir escadas. Não será vista.

Enquanto engatinha para fora, ela pensa em Mary Jane. Ela também partira antes do Vírus J ser lançado, sem dar nenhuma explicação. Não fora tão cedo quanto Josh e Hailey, mas mesmo assim, antes do caos. Sin se pergunta se há algum motivo. Ela parecia bastante preocupada.

Mas por outro lado, quando MJ partiu, deixou Estopim para trás; o que era incomum, já que viviam juntos - não por consentimento dela, claro. Estopim, por outro lado, parecia nervoso. Parecia angustiado, como se estivesse prestes a desarmar uma bomba. Ele não sossegou desde que ela foi embora.

Na verdade, todos pareciam estranhos nesse dia.

Todos menos Jockey. Jockey estava calmo. Como sempre, ele não conversava muito. Passou o dia trabalhando e depois foi jogar pôquer. Se movendo em silêncio pelas salas e fazendo sua parte. Bebendo café e analisando cada um dos membros ali com seus olhos ardilosos por cima da porcelana.

Jockey era calculista. Ele estava calmo hoje.

Calmo demais.

A garota sai do Bunker e corre para a floresta. Ela entra na Toca do Coelho e espera até que a situação esfrie. Seu coração está acelerado mas ela tem a situação sob controle. Na Toca, ela pega seus pertences. Gasolina. Pólvora. Fósforos. Facas.

Um belíssimo bastão de baseball.

E então ela espera. Ela espera para ver se Estopim ou Jockey aparecerão. Ela espera os policiais irem embora. Ela espera o Bunker ficar totalmente vazio.

Com Carmine preso, ela finalmente está livre pra continuar sua missão. Pega o caderno do pai e folheia as páginas velhas, passa os dedos sobre cada um dos nomes e sente o metal frio das balas em seu colar no pescoço. Faz uma reza silenciosa ao pai e promete tudo sairá como combinado. O combinado deles, a promessa de vida.

Sin sabe o que deve fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

Edifício Ledge, 8:00 AM

Sam acordou com os pássaros cantando naquele dia. Era uma manhã linda e quente, e a primeira coisa que a menina fez ao levantar foi tomar um banho. Ela tinha prova de biologia hoje e estava preparada. Teria que chegar mais cedo no café para limpar as vitrines. Se pegasse essa promoção que lhe ofereceram, as coisas melhorariam. Ela poderia comprar remédios para a mãe e, quem sabe, até coloca-la em um grupo de reabilitação.

Enquanto penteava o enorme cabelo ruivo ela pensava nos dias melhores que viriam. Ela pensava numa mãe saudável e sorrindo. Em Josh em casa.

Josh. Há meses não tinha notícias do irmão. Ela pensava nele todos os dias. Sabia que ele dava duro para manter as notas na faculdade e que o curso de direito era puxado, mas toda vez que o telefone tocava ela tinha esperanças. Nunca, porém, eram atendidas - nunca era ele.

Desceu as escadas. Pôs comida para o gato. Deu um beijo na mãe e correu para pegar o ônibus. As folhas dos cadernos e apostilas voando ao vento e o cabelo vermelho esvoaçando e tapando sua visão. Sentou-se na janela, esbaforida, e imaginou como seria bacana alguém ali, ao lado dela. Pegando na mão dela. Enrolando os dedos em seus cachos. A fazendo se sentir especial.

Ela sorriu, iludida. Estava lendo demais. Estava com a cabeça dentro de Otelo e não podia dar-se o luxo de sonhar com um amor de conto de fadas. Ela precisava concentrar-se na prova. Precisava de uma nota boa. Precisava trabalhar.

Precisava tomar um rumo na vida. Sorrir para estranhos no ônibus em busca de um romance não ajudaria a mãe. Não acharia Josh. Não a faria entrar na faculdade.

A manhã passou como um borrão. Ela fez a prova, mudou de aula, começou um romance de duzentas páginas na hora do almoço e correu para o trabalho.

Tundra era conhecida por ser uma cafeteria confortável. Haviam diversos pufes e assentos pelo chão. Mesas e banquetas, balcões com vista para a rua, e até mesmo uma estante com alguns clássicos no canto próximo aos banheiros. Se Sam precisasse escolher uma palavra para definir o lugar, seria aconchegante. A iluminação amarelada e estampa marrom dos móveis deixava a loja com um ar tênue e preguiçoso, o cheiro de café fresco tomava conta do ambiente.

Sam amava trabalhar ali.

Ficava no balcão. Servindo, repondo, sorrindo, e recolhendo a louça suja. Se apaixonando toda vez que um garoto sorria e pedia para reencher a xícara e se desiludindo enquanto enxaguava a louça.

Quando seu expediente acabava, ela tinha de pôr o lixo para fora e limpar o balcão antes de apagar as luzes e trancar a cafeteria, e então poderia ir embora.

A menina caminhava até em casa para chegar e encontrar sua mãe jogada no sofá, bêbada. Sam a levava para cima e a colocava na cama, todos os dias.

Mas naquela noite, quando Sam se deitou e fechou os olhos, ela ouviu um barulho.

Não era nenhum dos vizinhos ou um avião passando; era um barulho oco e baixo. Um baque de janela se fechando. Ela se levantou. O quarto da mãe ficava à direita, então não poderia ser.

Era no quarto de Josh.

Alguém estava no quarto de Josh.

Ela pegou o guarda-chuva que estava ao lado do guarda-roupa e, de pantufas, caminhou devagar até o quarto do irmão. As paredes do corredor estavam escuras e o tapete parecia se prolongar aos seus pés. A porta estava sempre fechada, nem Sam,  nem sua mãe entravam ali. Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu uma brecha, e quando fez isso, uma mão a puxou para dentro e a jogou no chão.

Sam não teve tempo de gritar, quando percebeu, a pessoa tapava sua boca e pressionava uma faca contra sua garganta.

Era um garoto.

Ele usava um capuz e tinha um colar com seis balas no pescoço. Estava em cima dela.

Um garoto estava em cima dela, no quarto de seu irmão desaparecido, no meio da noite.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele não parecia usar perfume, mas o cheiro do corpo dele era forte. Era uma mistura de ervas com suor e sabonete barato de hotel.

"Quem é você?" Ele disse, em voz baixa, provavelmente com medo de acordar as outras pessoas da casa. Rouco, mas lúcido.

Sam estava apavorada demais para raciocinar - e sua boca estava tampada -, seus olhos arregalados e as mãos tremendo.

"Escute bem, eu vou soltar você, mas fizer um único barulho eu abro sua veia, entendeu?"

Sam assentiu. A voz dele não era tão grossa, provavelmente ainda estava atrasado na puberdade. Seus olhos eram claros, mas era difícil distinguir a cor por baixo do capuz. Suas maçãs do rosto estavam sujas de vermelho e suas bochechas eram cheias. O lábio inferior pendendo, vermelho, aberto.

Ele a soltou. Ela engoliu em seco, abriu a boca mas a fechou em seguida.

"De novo, quem é você?" Ele repetiu, ainda cutucava o pescoço dela com a faca.

"Meu nome é Samantha…" ela gaguejou.

"Sobrenome, ande logo."

Ele estava com pressa. Não que estivesse com medo de ser pego, mas parecia impaciente, como se toda aquela situação o frustrasse. Como se tivesse algo mais importante para fazer.

E então tudo saiu de uma só vez:

"Esme! Por que está no quarto de Josh? Quem é você? Por favor, não me machuque."

Quando ela disse o nome de Josh, os olhos do garoto brilharam como o reflexo das luzes da rua na faca que portava. O que quer que estivesse procurando ali, parecia ter encontrado. Ele levou um segundo para voltar a si e quando o fez, agarrou Sam pela gola e a conduziu em direção à janela. Ele era forte demais para um garoto com uma voz tão fina.

A empurrou para a escada que levava à cobertura, cutucou suas costas com a faca.

"Suba" mandou. E ela subiu.

O vento estava soprando forte e o céu estava coberto por nuvens pesadas. Estavam ela e ele, sozinhos na cobertura do prédio, e ele havia trocado a pequena faca por um bastão de baseball, o que para Sam, pareceu bem pior.

Ele usava jeans escuro e uma blusa azul, coberta por uma jaqueta de couro. O capuz ainda cobria seus olhos, mas Sam podia ver que estavam manchados de vermelho. O colar com as seis balas chamava a atenção da garota, e, mesmo que em circunstâncias de perigo, ela não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de ansiedade.

Ela havia lido sobre histórias assim! Romances que surgem das piores situações - como, por exemplo, um garoto a atacando no quarto do seu irmão desaparecido e levando-a para o topo de um prédio, enquanto se aproxima com um taco enorme na mão. Era clichê.

O coração da garota estava a milhão e ela estava andando involuntariamente para trás. O medo tomando conta de seu corpo, e mesmo a pequena parte que torcia por um romance se escondera. As coisas estavam tomando forma e parecendo cada vez piores. Se ela morresse, quem cuidaria da mãe? Quem procuraria por Josh?

Se ela morresse. Ela não queria morrer! Ela mal tinha terminado o colégio ainda. Não tinha se apaixonado, não tinha ido para a faculdade. Não tinha feito nada!

Estava se debulhando em lágrimas sem mesmo perceber, e o garoto havia sumido da vista dela. Ela continuou se afastando. Pensou em rezar. Pensou que se o pai estivesse em casa, se tivesse um homem na casa, talvez ela estivesse segura agora.

Apavorada, ela girava em torno de si mesma, tentando encontrar o agressor. Ela não o via. Sam olhava em todas as direções enquanto se afastava; ela estava sem arma alguma. Se ele tentasse atacá-la, o que faria? Atiraria uma pantufa nele?

E foi assim, afastando-se de um agressor que não sabia onde estava, que ela quase causou a própria morte. E ela cairia da beirada da cobertura, se o garoto não a tivesse segurado. Ele a tomou nos braços e a puxou para si, encostando a cintura da menina em seu torso. As mãos a seguravam pelos braços, acima dos cotovelos, e seus rostos estavam próximos.

A parte que gritava por romance explodiu dentro dela, mas o medo e a adrenalina eram maiores. Tudo estava tão frágil. Ela estava tão apavorada e não tinha controle nenhum sobre a situação. O vento havia derrubado o capuz do garoto e foi quando ela percebeu, não era um garoto cuja puberdade fora cruel.

Era uma garota.

E ela estava confusa e agitada. Seus olhos eram incertos entre o azul e o verde e estavam contornados com lápis preto. Seu rosto estava manchado de vermelho, como se tivesse ralado a pele no asfalto ou sujado com tinta, e algo no jeito como ela olhava para Sam estava errado. Em seus olhos, a garota expressava adrenalina e confusão.

"O quê você está fazendo?" Foi o que ela disse. E a voz pareceu devidamente apropriada à ela.

Seu cabelo era curto e as pontas esvoaçavam com o vento. Seu rosto estava inchado e ela parecia estar no comando de alguma coisa. Era centrada.

Quando Sam soltou-se dela, viu que a garota não era muito mais alta que ela, talvez até um pouco mais baixa. Ela realmente tinha cabelo de garoto, e as roupas escuras a faziam parecer um garoto. Quando Sam tentou correr, a garota não hesitou em pegar de volta seu taco de baseball e bater na cabeça dela.

A próxima coisa que Sam viu foi o céu ficando escuro.  
  


Edifício Ledge, 2:30 AM

Ela não era tão pesada assim - quando arrastada. Sin já havia carregado corpos e coisas piores no colo antes, em situações que não gostava de lembrar.

Deixou-a em seu carro, no escuro. A última coisa de que precisava era de alguma velha intrometida chamando a policia e delatando um sequestro. Antes de partir, subiu de volta no prédio para buscar algumas coisas da garota. A mãe não iria acordar; era uma bêbada. Estava dormindo dentro do próprio vômito na banheira do primeiro quarto e não havia mais ninguém morando com elas. Ela sinceramente esperava que fosse mais difícil, mas não contava com a garota quase caindo da cobertura do prédio.

Originalmente, o plano era invadir o quarto de Josh em busca de qualquer informação sobre o Vírus J ou para onde foi após a queda do Cartel, mas não encontrou nada além de fotos de família e papeis de faculdade. “Faculdade de Direito”, ela rosnou um sorriso; ele mentiu na cara da própria família, dizendo que se tornava um advogado enquanto, na verdade, estava erguendo o maior site de venda ilegal na dark web, subindo rankings e fraudando dinheiro. Uma mentira arriscada. Mas Sin admira sua coragem.

Levar a guria nunca foi parte do plano. Mas, se Sin estivesse certa sobre quem vazou o Vírus  J, ela poderia ser útil como moeda de troca. Talvez Carmine, furioso como estava, e após aquelas ameaças todas, aceite a irmã de Josh em troca dos papéis que Sin precisa. Como o perdão por seus crimes e a liberdade do pai. Isso era o que Sin mais queria, e ela faria qualquer coisa para conseguir.

Ela pega algumas roupas e o dinheiro que a garota guarda em um cofrinho em cima da cômoda. Apenas o essencial e, antes de retornar, deixou uma nota para a alcoólatra, dizendo que sua filha iria viajar com uma amiga por uns tempos. Para não se preocupar e que ela a amava.

De volta no estacionamento, Sin amarrou a garota no cinto de segurança e entrou no carro. Era isso. Ela estava sequestrando a irmã de Josh.

Antes de ligar o carro e ir, ela abriu o telefone e fez uma ligação para o mesmo número que haviam lhe passado. A voz que atendia estava sendo modificada e, mesmo sendo efeitos simples, Sin não conseguia reconhecer.

"Eu aceito. Qual o primeiro alvo?"

A voz gargalhou na linha.

_ "Olha só pra você Sin, sendo uma boa garota. Papai teria orgulho. Vá até o Bunker Beta, revire aquela espelunca, rastreie o vírus; você é uma menina esperta. Vai achar uma ficha em uma das mesas. Sua primeira visita começa ali." _

Ela teve que fazer esforço para destrincar o maxilar. Assim que descobrisse quem espalhou aquele vírus, ela iria atrás dessa voz, e ela iria descontar sete anos de rancor de uma vez só.

Jogou o celular no banco traseiro e encostou a cabeça no volante; era melhor aquilo tudo dar certo. Ela não aguentava lembrar do pai derramando lágrimas atrás das grades. Ela preferia tomar os anos dele para si e vê-lo livre, e ela só Deus sabe quantas vezes ela tentara esse tipo de barganha. O departamento sabia quem ela era. Se recusava a soltá-lo. E é claro que, com o mandato de Carmine, eles não podiam prendê-la ali. Não na cidade.

Mas o problema era que, nenhum dos nomes estava na cidade, e nos outros departamentos ela ainda era procurada.

Mas ela faria. Ela encontraria o sabotador e abateria cada um dos nomes enquanto isso. Puxou do bolso do casaco o caderno do pai, era coisa pequena, era simples; os nomes escritos à mão, a letra corrida do velho a trazia boas lembranças. E ali, em silêncio, engolindo as lágrimas e com a irmã de Joshua Esme ao seu lado, ela prometeu à seu pai que conseguiria. Prometeu que ele veria a liberdade.

Nem que fosse a última coisa que ela faria.

Carro da Sin, 5:00 AM

Quando Sam acordou, estava em um carro. O cinto de seguranças apertava seu peito e sua cabeça doía, ela estava zonza. Passou alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, esperando tudo parar de girar ao seu redor.

Quando os abriu, seus olhos pousaram nela.

Ela estava focada na estrada, o olhar perdido em um ponto distante à frente do para-brisa. O cabelo estava bagunçado e o maxilar dela estava trincado. Ela parecia horrivelmente séria.

Não demorou muito para Sam começar a surtar e tentar se desprender do cinto.

"Pare o carro agora! Eu preciso descer! Pare!"

A garota não desgrudou os olhos do horizonte.

Sam começou a hiper-ventilar e gritar por socorro. Todos os seus instintos diziam que ela ia morrer se não saísse dali rápido. Ela batia as mãos nas janelas e tentava abrir a porta, mas as portas estavam travadas.

De repente, o carro parou, e Sam, sem cinto, bateu a cabeça violentamente no painel do carro. Quando se levantou, a garota virou para encará-la.

"Quem é você?" perguntou Sam, exasperada e sangrando.

O cabelo ruivo agora estava grudado na testa da menina, os fios cor de cobre misturados com sangue. Ela pôs a mão em cima para estancar o fluxo.

"Você não me conhece mas eu conheço você. Conheço seu irmão."

Essa informação fez Sam parar. Josh. Ela estava envolvida com Josh. Até mesmo sem dar notícias por meses, Josh causava problemas. E mesmo assim, com que tipo de pessoas ele esteve? Essa menina era obviamente perigosa, uma sequestradora!

"Josh? O que você fez com ele?"

Os olhos dela variavam entre o azul e verde e corriam pelo rosto de Sam como se examinassem cada fibra. Ela passou a língua por entre os lábios e Sam se arrepiou. A tensão que pairava naquele momento ia muito além de um conflito familiar.

Ela suspirou.

"É o seguinte ruivinha, o seu irmão está com problemas. Ele se meteu com algo que não devia e, se eu estou certa, ele pode estar realmente fodido agora. Acontece que, o que ele fez me afeta, e eu provavelmente vou ter que ir até ele, mas pra chegar até lá eu preciso passar por outras pessoas, e é ai que você entra. Se, no caminho, eu encontrar o que procuro, o seu irmão vai ficar com os problemas dele e eu vou seguir a minha vida, mas se você for comigo, eu garanto te levar até ele."

Sam estava confusa demais para responder. Josh não estava na faculdade? Mentiroso desgraçado. Ela disse que o que ele fez a afeta, e se a merda que ele fez é tão grande que incomoda uma garota como essa, ele deve estar bem ferrado.

Sam está considerando as opções, ou ela volta pra casa para cuidar da mãe e focar na carreira, deixando Josh aturar com as consequências do que fez, ou ela fica com essa garota, que ela nunca viu na vida e que a enche de medo - e a nocauteou com um bastão - dentro de um carro, para sabe Deus onde, atrás do irmão que provavelmente corre risco de vida.

O sol está nascendo, o céu se enchendo com o rosa e roxo enquanto a noite se esvai. A garota está cansada e com raiva e Sam não sabe se tem a audácia de fazer uma besteira dessas. Ela está quase negando e pedindo para voltar para casa. Para sua zona de conforto. Para onde se sente segura.

Mas no fundo, ela sabe, não pode deixar o irmão na mão.

"Você vai me levar até ele mesmo que encontre o que procura no caminho?" Sam pergunta.

"Sim" a garota responde.

"Promete?" Chegava a ser patético como ela conseguia transformar qualquer situação em algo infantil e bobo. O que aquela garota deve pensar dela? Deve estar caçoando agora. Deve estar considerando matá-la ali mesmo, só para não ter que viajar com ela.

Quando pediu um pouco de ação e romance, não era isso que ela queria.

"Eu lhe dou minha palavra."

Sam pensou nisso isso por um segundo. Ela ficaria fora por tempo indefinido, a mãe sozinha, a escola e o trabalho abandonados, isso sem falar nos perigos que ela enfrentaria, sem saber se defender, sem ter quem defendê-la. Isso era uma má ideia em todos os sentidos possíveis.

Mas ela assentiu, e a garota entendeu, virou-se para frente e ligou o carro. Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no carro, e assim as duas partiram novamente.

Carro da Sin, 8:00 AM

A garota havia aceitado. Ela havia acreditado e aceitado ir de bom grado - Sin nem teve que torturá-la!

É claro, havia mentido, prometido coisas que não cumpriria, feito a menina acreditar que realmente era uma missão de resgate e que Josh estava em apuros; o que, na verdade, ele provavelmente estava, já que estava na mira de Carmine e pronto para ser declarado como culpado do vírus. Mas mesmo assim, ela teve que fazê-lo.

Era egoísmo, mas tinha de ser feito.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Sin olhou para ela, parecia inéditamente pequena sentada no banco de seu carro, como uma garotinha que pergunta ao pai se podem parar para ir ao banheiro. A garota tinha olhos escuros e grandes, e um cabelo extremamente comprido e vermelho, que estava deixando Sin agoniada só de olhar.

Nomes? Ela já queria saber nomes? Isso ficaria pessoal demais.

"Sin."

A garota franziu o nariz.

"Sin? Que tipo de nome é esse? O que as pessoas fazem quando precisam te perguntar algo e a resposta é não?"

Ah Deus. Ela era uma daquelas. Uma falante.

Sin estava considerando parar o carro e abortar a ideia.

”Beba uma taça de vinho sim, Sin?”

Ou então simplesmente empurrá-la para fora da janela.

Sin olhou para ela e a garota calou a boca na hora.

"Qual é o  _ seu _ nome então?"

"Samantha, mas pode me chamar de Sam. Todo mundo chama."

Sin assentiu em silêncio, nunca lhe ocorrera que Josh tinha uma irmã. Ele sempre parecera tão focado no serviço e preso no próprio mundo, do tipo que faz as meninas ficarem confusas e apaixonadas, e não o tipo que tem problemas em casa.

"Para onde estamos indo, Sin?"

Por algum motivo, para Sin, ter seu nome pronunciado daquele jeito por aquela garota surtiu um efeito estranho. Como se elas já tivessem alguma ligação de intimidade, o que era impossível, já que, horas antes, Sin havia batido nela com um taco de baseball. E salvado sua vida.

E a sequestrado em seguida.

"Primeiro vamos parar em um lugar para recolher dados, e depois eu tenho que fazer um serviço enquanto você espera no carro, quietinha."

A garota arregalou levemente os olhos e assentiu.

"E esse lugar tem nome?"

Qual era o lance com essa garota e nomes

"Bunker Beta, a Base Oficial do Cartel 68."   
  


 

Entrada do Bunker Beta, 10:50 AM

Sam estava achando tudo aquilo repentinamente excitante. A ideia de explorar um lugar novo, sem ter noção do que a espera por lá passou de aterrorizante para interessante. E Sin, sua nova parceira no crime, demonstrou interesse de criar uma amizade ali - até mesmo perguntou seu nome!

Sin disse que estavam indo para um bunker em busca de dados antes de ela sair em uma missão super importante, algo assim, e, quando ela parou o carro Sam pensou que ela fosse louca.

"Sin?"

"Sim?"

Sam segurou a risada, ela sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Esse é o Bunker?"

Sin ergueu os olhos para o para-brisa, eles brilhavam com a claridade do dia e pareciam mais verdes ainda. Eram belos olhos.

Sam pegou a si mesma descendo o olhar pelo maxilar da garota até as marcas em seu pescoço, enquanto ela falava. Não eram marcas comuns, pareciam arranhões antigos, altos na pele, como cicatrizes. Sin suspirou e saiu do carro, batendo a porta.

Sam agradeceu a si mesma por ser discreta, imagine só se a garota percebe.

Ao sair do carro, viu-se no meio de terra, a não ser por uma pequena floresta a frente. A estrada de asfalto terminava alguns quilômetros antes e Sam não achava que alguém chegaria tão longe apenas para uma exploração na mata, mas seguiu Sin mesmo assim.

A garota - já muito à frente - andava em direção à floresta, seguindo instruções no celular. Sam teve que correr para alcança-la.

Enquanto andava atrás de Sin, aproveitou a distância para tomar nota da nova companheira. Ela parecia determinada a encontrar um tesouro enterrado na terra. Não era muito alta, como havia reparado antes, e, mesmo no sol escaldante, vestia-se de preto e couro da cabeça aos pés.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar sobre isso agora, Sam não deixava de se perguntar se ela estava contando a verdade sobre Josh. Estaria mesmo o irmão, o Josh dela, trabalhando com gente perigosa demais para ele? Estaria ele mentindo?

Se dissessem isso à ela alguns meses antes, ela riria e duvidaria certeiramente, mas, desde que começou essa faculdade de direito, Josh andava realmente estranho. Costumava ligar nos primeiros meses para dar noticias e perguntar como Sam estava indo - a mãe também, mas Sam principalmente - e só o som de sua voz já a deixava mais calma. Ela sentia falta disso.

Josh conviveu com o pai deles por alguns anos antes do homem sumir, mas ele nunca falava sobre isso. Nem mesmo sua mãe, em anos de sanidade, falava sobre o paradeiro do pai.

Sam se perguntava se, se ele estivesse presente, as coisas seriam diferentes.

E agora ela estava ali, seguindo uma estranha (aparentemente perigosa) para o meio do mato.  _ Inteligente da sua parte, Samantha! _

"Ei, ruivinha, você vem? - Sin gritou, à frente."

Sam havia parado, perdida em pensamentos, e Sin estava prestes a entrar na floresta quando virou-se para chamá-la.

A garota ergueu seus olhos e seguiu a outra para dentro da floresta, era quente ali dentro. Era uma mata úmida demais para estar no meio do nada.

"Porque é tão úmido aqui?" Perguntou Sam.

Sin estava andando à sua frente, checando a orientação de vez em quando, e guiando as duas para dentro da mata. Ela parava e olhava ao redor vez ou outra, como se procurasse algo ou ouvisse algum barulho.

"Aquela", Sin apontou para um toco de árvore no chão, "é a Toca do Coelho. Se, por algum motivo, você estiver em apuros nessa mata, é para lá que você vai, entendeu?"

Sin se virou e olhou Sam nos olhos. Ela não era tão baixinha assim, observou Sam, já que seus narizes estavam praticamente alinhados e ela podia ver o peito de Sin inflando por baixo da camiseta azul, enquanto a garota respirava.

Ela estava começando a transpirar.

Estava realmente quente ali dentro.

"Por que é tão quente aqui?" Insistiu Sam.

E onde, afinal, estava o tal Bunker que vieram atrás? Quanto antes pegassem esses dados, antes iriam atrás de Josh. E Sin estava sendo misteriosa e mandona demais para quem aparentemente queria ajudar.

Ela, mais uma vez, deu de costas e continuou andando. Sam bufou. Estava suando e seu cabelo começava a grudar no pescoço, isso sem falar dos insetos que a estavam cercando.

"Cubra suas mãos e pescoço", advertiu Sin. "Cuidado com o chão."

Sam usou sua jaqueta para se cobrir e, quando olhou para baixo, viu raízes enormes onde facilmente poderia tropeçar. Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser uma floresta linda.

Não demorou muito tempo andando para que elas entrassem em uma clareira. Ao centro, via-se uma entrada larga, como se fosse um estacionamento subterrâneo, e sob a terra haviam saídas de ar e tubulações.

Era o Bunker.

A grama em frente à entrada estava amarela, como se tivesse sido pisoteada e morta dias antes. Sam foi até lá, enquanto Sin olhava em volta.

Quanto mais se aproximava, com mais clareza via as pequenas coisas. Marcas de botas, galhos quebrados, balas usadas, marcas de sangue.

Um verdadeiro paraíso tropical!

"O que houve aqui?" Perguntou. Sam estava certa de que esse era o Bunker, mas por que estava vazio? E o que acontecia aqui embaixo? Se Sin a trouxe aqui, provavelmente há alguma ligação com Josh.

Será que Josh vinha aqui?

"Vamos entrar", Sin passou por ela e destravou a porta com um código em seu celular.

A plataforma se abriu. Haviam algumas escadas e lá embaixo seguia-se um corredor.

"Lá dentro, eu lhe explico", assegurou Sin e olhou em seus olhos.

Havia algo naqueles olhos verdes que a faziam acreditar. Ela confiava em Sin. Não sabia o por que e nem se devia, mas no fundo, ela tinha a sensação de que, de alguma forma, com ela, estava segura.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunker Beta, 12:00 AM

Estava tudo devastado. A ala A, reduzida a cinzas e fuligem. O papel de parede queimado e descascando, formando rolos secos no rodapé. Manchas de gasolina no assoalho e o cheiro de morte estava deixando Sin doente.

A garota perguntara porque estava tão quente na mata, ela sentira que havia algo errado com aquele mormaço. Isso era por que, sem outras escolhas, Sin ateou fogo na sala de arquivos. Um incêndio no bunker, uma vez que subterrâneo, aqueceria a terra em cima, deixando o ambiente seco e quente.

O risco da polícia achar os documentos que incriminavam Sin não podiam ser corridos, e, mesmo que ali estivessem todas as provas que ela precisava contra Carmine, ela não podia arriscar. Sua segurança era mais importante.

Ela não contava, é claro, com o gerador movido à gasolina no corredor.

É verdade, fora um deslize sério, um erro que ela jamais poderia cometer de novo - o que M diria? Ela fora treinada para ser profissional. Ele se sentiria envergonhado.  _ Descontrole de fogo Sin, _ ele cuspiria no chão,  _ você é uma vergonha. Não consegue nem controlar a própria gasolina. Você é um vexame. Você me desonra. _

A menina está abismada. Ela passa os dedos pela madeira queimada e há horror em seus olhos. Não diz uma palavra. Sin a observa. A deixa ir na frente, explorar o lugar, a acompanha silenciosamente e de cabeça baixa. Segura as próprias mãos nas costas e engole em seco, enquanto seu ambiente de trabalho paira em poeira e buracos de balas.

Sin, porém, não se arrepende. Ela sabe que a queima foi necessária e que a garantiu um futuro longe das grades, pelo menos por enquanto; mas uma pergunta continua rondando seus pensamentos.

_ De onde veio esse fogo? _

A sala de arquivos, o alvo do fogo, fica na última porta à esquerda, após o corredor de entrada da ala A. Sin se lembra claramente de alvejar apenas a sala de arquivos, mas agora toda a área antes do corredor e o corredor em si estavam queimados. Ela não entende como isso aconteceu.

Lhe parece estranho que, após cinco anos como incendiária, sem cometer um único erro, de repente uma chama se espalhe num rastro de um corredor. Sin sabia que era boa, sabia que não deixara gotas de gasolina ou pólvora enquanto passava e, era impossível que o fogo a tivesse seguido - ela não carregava nenhuma bebida alcoólica.

_ E se, durante a tomada do bunker, alguém molhou o corredor para fugir entre as chamas? _

E foi então que uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

_ Estopim e Jockey. _

Por isso ela não os viu fugindo após ou antes do ataque, enquanto espiava na Toca do Coelho; eles haviam escapado no momento em que acontecia.

O fogo era uma distração perfeita. Queimando os lugares certos na entrada de um corredor, era possível criar uma parede de fogo, era possível atravessar sem se queimar.

É claro que, Estopim já a tinha visto fazer isso antes, quando saiam para danificar a Cidade Alta. Quando iam quebrar estátuas, pichar monumentos e atear fogo em casas e carros, espalhando a insatisfação com aquele plano de corrupção que chamavam de Ordem Governamentista, e precisavam de uma saída estratégica caso a polícia resolvesse brincar.

Sin havia feito paredes de flama diversas vezes com Estopim, já que ele entrava em pânico e não sabia como agir - tinha pernas compridas demais e era desajeitado para correr -, ela tomava conta da situação quase sempre.

Mas Estopim não saberia recriar uma parede de flama mesmo se ela o instruísse; ele colocaria fogo nas próprias calças antes de acender um fósforo (ela se lembra de ocasiões que comprovam isso). Mas Jockey saberia. Se Estopim descrevesse o processo, Jockey o faria de olhos fechados.

Nesse caso, Sin ficava mais tranquila. Antes culpa de outra pessoa do que dela mesma. M não podia culpá-la por isso.

Não por  _ isso _ .

A garota estava olhando para ela.

O olhar dela sempre deixava Sin desconfortável, como se fosse responsável por uma criança. Como se precisasse ser o exemplo ali.

"O que foi?"

A menina cruzou os braços.

"Não vai me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?" Pergunta Sam. Há um tom de seriedade em sua voz. Sin se pergunta se aquela fora uma boa ideia. Ela estava trazendo uma estranha para sua realidade, e para piorar, essa estranha era a irmã de Josh; se algo acontecesse com ela, Josh iria matá-la.

E foi então que Sin percebeu, aquele havia sido um erro terrível. Ela acabara de se tornar totalmente responsável por aquela garota, por que, se qualquer coisa acontecesse com ela, Sin estaria perdida. Josh não hesitaria em matá-la - e ainda poderia mover os pauzinhos para incriminá-la pelo Vírus, e por todos os outros crimes cometidos pelo Cartel 68. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando pensou que seria uma boa ideia?

Ninguém jamais poderia saber que fora Sin quem entregaria a menina à Carmine. Esse segredo teria que morrer junto com ela.

Ela ainda encarava Sin. Sua postura estava reta e ela parecia muito mais adulta ali, dentro de uma jaqueta marrom - Sin não sabia direito o quê era jaqueta e o quê era cabelo, as cores eram muito parecidas naquele escuro.

Sin suspirou, a ânsia que sentia dentro de si só aumentava com o peso da responsabilidade. O pior de tudo era não poder voltar atrás e deixar a menina em casa, dar-lhe outra pancada na cabeça para ver se esquecia aquilo e ir atrás do que Carmine a ordenara. Mas, de qualquer jeito, a menina não a deixaria mais em paz após saber do irmão desaparecido.

Sin teria que continuar com o plano. Paradas no hall central, onde ficavam as mesas de trabalho, ela começou a procurar pelos arquivos que a voz lhe contou.

"Esse é o Bunker Beta. É aqui onde seu irmão trabalhava. Onde eu trabalhava", a voz de Sin morreu.

A garota parecia abismada. Girava o pescoço de um lado para o outro como se não acreditasse nas palavras de Sin. Até mesmo ela precisaria de um tempo para engolir a verdade após aquela mentira que Josh contou.

Não deixava, porém, de ser cômico. Faculdade de direito enquanto infligia a lei. Inteligente Josh.

Sin continuou:

"O que você vai ouvir aqui é coisa séria, você não pode contar para ninguém nem que sob ameaça, entendeu?"

Ela se certificou de parecer extremamente perigosa na última frase, chegou perto o bastante para ouvir a garota prendendo o fôlego e seus olhos se arregalando mais e mais até chegarem no limite. Ela balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes, assentindo.

Sin se afastou e mudou de mesa, vasculhando gavetas, pastas, livros, lixos, debaixo de cadeiras, mesas, tapetes. A garota lhe dava total atenção agora.

"Aqui residia o Cartel 68, era, por dizer, uma base. O Cartel era formado por oito pessoas: seis agentes em massa, um líder e um organizador. Seu irmão e eu eramos agentes em massa; trabalhávamos aqui. Nessa área."

A ruiva olhou em volta.

A voz havia mandado Sin revistar o bunker atrás de algo. Disse que a ficha estaria sobre uma das mesas, mas não disse que seriam as de trabalho. Sin tentou pensar, haviam várias mesas espalhadas pelo bunker, alas demais para se explorar, tomaria muito tempo. Ela precisava pensar.

A pessoa da voz provavelmente deixara o perfil no bunker após intrusão policial, e ela provavelmente teria reparado o fogo também, já que era a primeira coisa a se ver da entrada principal. A não ser que a pessoa tivesse tacado fogo ali para fazer Sin pensar que Estopim o fizera.

Não. Não podia ser, aquela queimada não era recente. As manchas de gasolina estavam secas na madeira por pelo menos um dia.

A garota está encarando Sin, calada. Esperando o resto da história.

"Duas noites atrás, houve uma revolta. Alguém ativou o vírus em nosso sistema, o que danificou todo o nosso trabalho e o projeto teve de ser interrompido. Horas depois, fomos atacados. Nosso líder e organizador foram presos. Seu irmão e os outros membros da equipe sumiram."

A menina parecia interessada.

"Um vírus?"

Sin estava jogando no chão o que havia em cima das mesas.

"Não é zumbi, se é o quê você está pensando. O Vírus J foi ativado nesse dia, seu irmão achava que ele já fora implantado há muito tempo. E, apesar de inteligente, nem Josh conseguiu desativar a tempo. Antes de fugir, ele me contou que havia um código que poderia abrir o vírus para que pudesse ser desligado. A última coisa que ele me disse foi para achar o código", Sin sentou-se. Estava cansada.

"O que você está procurando?"

Ela olhou para a garota. Parecia intrigada.

"O perfil. Disseram que estaria em uma das mesas mas eu não o encontro."

"Com o quê se parece?"

A garota se desencostou de uma mesa e começou a procurar, mesmo antes de Sin responder. Mesmo sem explicar o que era o perfil, ou pra quê servia. Observou-a por um tempo. Poderia ser impressão sua, mas aquela garota estava com boas intenções. Mesmo acompanhada de uma estranha, indo para um lugar que não sabia, sem saber o quão perigoso seria, em busca do irmão mentiroso.

Eram, definitivamente, boas intenções.

"Procure uma pasta com um número e um nome. Dentro deve haver a ficha dessa pessoa."

A garota assentiu que entendeu e começou a abrir gavetas. Ela tinha unhas arredondadas e não estavam pintadas. Suas mãos eram finas e pálidas, mas não tão delicadas quanto Sin esperava de uma garota como ela. Mãos de quem trabalha.

Ela constantemente afastava uma madeixa ruiva que insistia em cair sobre seu rosto e, quando se cansou e parou para prender o cabelo, Sin viu que ela tinha sardas na nuca também, não apenas nas maçãs do rosto.

Eram, de certa forma, adoráveis.

Sin pegou-se sorrindo levemente. Apagou esse sorriso o mais rápido que pôde.

"Qual seu nome, de novo?"

A garota parou e olhou para ela.

"Minha memória não é das melhores", desculpou-se.

A menina continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

"Sam."

Sin assentiu. Uma pequena ruga de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, mas ela não a mostraria para Sam, então virou a cadeira e levantou-se para continuar a busca.

Tentando se concentrar novamente, Sin parou para pensar.

Se a voz fosse realmente inteligente, ela saberia que Sin ficaria incomodada com a queimada no corredor. Sabia que infligiria seu orgulho e a deixaria perturbada. Talvez, se fosse mais esperta do que Sin pensava, saberia que Estopim já tinha visto a parede de flamas.

Ela saberia sobre Estopim.

_ Estopim. _

"A mesa de mapas!", Sin olhou para Sam. "O perfil está na mesa de mapas!"

Sin disparou pelo corredor norte, rumo à mesa de mapas e computadores. Era onde Estopim trabalhava e onde, as vezes, Jockey ia para jogar uma ou duas partidas de pôquer com ele e Josh.

A porta estava aberta. Sin entrou, Sam logo atrás. Ao entrar, deram de cara com sete monitores acessos, em tela azul. Os códigos do vírus ainda estavam abertos. Estopim estava tentando decifrá-los antes do ataque.

Sin se dirigiu ao meio da sala, na mesa central ficavam os mapas, do bunker, da mata, da cidade - a versão de ruas, férrea, de encanamento e divisão de bairros - e plantas de futuros projetos e atentados.

Aquela era a mesa de Estopim. Planos de carros que ele planejava importar e repassar estavam abertos em fichas na mesa. A organização deles no estacionamento em versão de planilha. O trabalho dele estava ali.

Observação, Carlos não estava. Aparentemente, durante o ataque, Estopim tomara o cuidado de voltar à sala de mapas e levar seu cacto de estimação junto.

"De quem era essa sala?" Pergunta Sam.

Sin estava passando os olhos pelos papéis na mesa, procurando o perfil.

"Estopim. Ele cuidava da parte de transporte e mapeamento dos atentados. Importava os carros necessários sem que ninguém soubesse de onde vinham ou como eram pagos. Ele também divulgava e espalhava a reputação nas ruas", Sin sorriu. Sempre gostara de Estopim. "Um verdadeiro gênio."

Sam estava observando os mapas.

"Você acha que ele morreu?"

Sin continuou sorrindo.

"Não. Estopim foi um dos primeiros membros do Cartel, logo após Piper criar toda a coisa. Conhece esse lugar como a palma de sua mão."

"Quem é Piper?"

"Nosso organizador."

"Interessante."

Sin ergueu seus olhos para Sam.

"É", ela trincou o maxilar. "Nem tanto."

Sam olhou para ela.

"O que você quer dizer com…"

Sam parou de falar por que os olhos de Sin se arregalaram e ela se afastou da mesa. Estava ali. Em cima da bancada de computadores de Estopim. A ficha.

_ O primeiro alvo. _

Sin correu até lá e o abriu, louca de ansiedade. Mas quando leu o nome teve uma surpresa.

Ela sinceramente estava esperando que o primeiro perfil fosse de Estopim. Após toda aquela conexão com ele e o fogo no corredor, e também o fato do perfil estar na sala dele; mas estava no nome de outra pessoa.

Jockey.

 

Carro da Sin, 14:20 PM

O carro da Sin era algo para se pensar.

Sam não sabia o modelo ou o ano do carro, não havia nome atrás também, como se fosse um modelo único ou feito apenas para Sin. A lataria era preta e lustrosa e os bancos eram de couro. Era engraçado como o carro combinava perfeitamente com a dona, preto e couro.

Ela queria mais tempo para conhecer Sin. A garota tinha dito que precisariam fazer uma coisa antes de ir atrás do homem no documento, e enquanto dizia isso, entregava galões de gasolina para Sam guardar no porta-malas do carro - que era bem espaçoso, aliás. Enquanto Sam guardava a bagagem, Sin iria “ali e já voltava”.

Haviam, no mínimo, treze galões. Junto à eles estavam três latas pretas, facas e um revolver. Quando Sam o pegou nas mãos para ver de perto, Sin apareceu atrás de si e tomou a arma de sua mão. “Não brinque com isso.” ela disse. O cabelo molhado, roupas trocadas. A pele úmida. Ela havia tomado um banho?  _ Incrível. Ela ganhava uma chuveirada enquanto Sam carregava galões. _

Elas estavam na estrada agora.

No banco traseiro, jaquetas, embalagens de comida, mais facas e um bastão de baseball. Sam já estava familiarizada com o último.

"E então, quem é esse cara que estamos atrás?" Perguntou Sam, puxando assunto.

Sin ficava realmente séria quando dirigia. Quase sempre, seu maxilar estava trincado e ela mantinha as duas mãos altas no volante, como quem aposta uma corrida séria. As seis balas ainda estavam em seu colar, por cima da camiseta branca. Sam estava se controlando para não perguntar das balas.

"Jockey é um apostador" respondeu Sin. "Ele vai estar na Estação Gasolina agora."

Sam assentiu, um pouco decepcionada. Ela estava esperando uma descrição rápida do sujeito, como havia feito com Estopim.

"Só?"

Sin olhou para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"O que quer saber?"

Sam passou a língua pelos lábios e abriu a boca.

"Bem, eu esperava um pouco mais de informação. Como você fez com Escarpim."

"Estopim", ela corrigiu prontamente.

Sam sorriu.

Sin olhou de relance para a garota e abriu um meio sorriso. Ela parecia extremamente fresca, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um lago. Como se sua pele tivesse gosto de menta.

"Jockey ficava responsável pela parte monetária de jogos e rankings online com Josh; se seu irmão era o nerd, Jockey era o nerd profissional. Antes de entrar no Cartel 68, ele começou a ganhar dinheiro online com jogos e roubos, acessos de contas e htlms fraudados. Isso até Piper achá-lo apostando em um beco e fisgá-lo para o projeto. É extremamente competitivo e calculista."

-E por que temos que ir atrás dele?

Sin estava com os olhos fixos no para-brisa novamente.

"Por que Carmine acha que ele pode ter lançado o Vírus."

"Quem é Carmine?"

"Um italiano filho da puta."

A agora virou a cabeça para olhar para Sam. Estava sorrindo.

A diferença de sorrisos entre Sam e Sin era que Sam sorria com todos os dentes, sorria de verdade, sem segurar, enquanto Sim nem abria a boca. Mas tinha alguma coisa naquele sorriso que fazia Sam se sentir hipnotizada.

Ela puxava um canto da boca para cima, e, quando fazia isso, seu riso saia mais como um rosnado.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Sam parou. Ela estava tentando imitar o sorriso de Sin sem notar.

"Eu estava tirando um pedaço de carne do meu dente."

Sin continuou encarando-a de lado, a cabeça ligeiramente tombada para a direção de Sam, o sorriso de meia lua, o cabelo molhado pingando na nuca.

"Entendo", e virou seus olhos para o horizonte.

"Então, esse o que esse Carmine tem a ver com o vírus?", perguntou Sam, voltando à conversa.

Sin lambeu os lábios.

"Bem, Carmine é o líder do Cartel, então quando o vírus foi ativado, ele foi prejudicado. E preso", Sin sorriu. "É."

"E vocês usavam esse vírus pra quê?"

"Para roubar. Mas quando o ativaram na sede do Quartel, os dados que a polícia queria ficaram disponíveis. Foi só seguir os rastros até nos encontrarem."

"Então nós vamos atrás do Jockey para perguntá-lo se foi ele quem ativou?"

Sin riu. Um riso aberto dessa vez. Fora a primeira vez que ela rira daquele jeito.

Ela riu como Sam ria.

"Perguntar, sim."

Sam lembrou-se do bastão no banco de trás.

"Você não pretende matar o homem, certo?"

Elas se olharam. Havia uma pitada de humor no olhar de Sin.

"Não. De jeito nenhum."

Sam sorriu, aliviada.

Sin sorriu também, mas um tipo diferente de sorriso.

  
  
  


Estação Gasolina, entrada, 15:30 PM

A Estação Gasolina estava deserta, como sempre, exceto por um grupo de viciados jogando baralho. O homem que Sin queria estava entre eles.

Adam Wentz. Adam era um molestador, obcecado em encontros regulares com prostitutas e garotas na faixa de quinze anos. Ele as levava para um container nas docas e elas não eram mais vistas. Tudo o que restava no dia seguinte eram as roupas das meninas, flutuando na água.

Adam Wentz estava nas docas no dia em que aconteceu. Ele estava na primeira fila do julgamento, no dia seguinte. Ele estava na lista, hoje.

"É o seguinte ruivinha, eu preciso resolver um assunto antes de encontrarmos Jockey. Não vai demorar."

Sam olhava para ela. É claro que não era Jockey naquela estação. Ela não caçaria Jockey.

"Tudo bem. Onde vamos?"

Sin se debruçou sobre o banco e pegou seu bastão.  _ Beatrice _ estava marcado na madeira, escrito com um canivete. Fruto de uma tarde interessante com uma bela italiana foragida, onde Sin encontrara a arma.

A garota não achou tão interessante assim.

"Você vai ficar aqui."

Sam murchou.

"Mas eu quero ir. O que você vai fazer com isso?  _ Sin." _

Sin olhou para ela nos olhos.

"Você vai ficar aqui. Não importa  o que ouça, não importa o que veja, você precisa ficar aqui. Entendeu?"

"Por que eu não posso ir?", insistiu. "Eu não sou uma criança."

"Não se meta nos meus negócios garota", Sin ordenou. Sam engoliu em seco. Em seus olhos, Sin viu desacordo.

Ela saiu do carro com Beatrice e foi até o porta-malas. Um galão apenas.

Voltou à janela e olhou para a ruiva, Sam parecia estar mordendo a própria língua.

"Eu não demoro."

  
  


Estação Gasolina, 15:40 PM

Sin caminhou até o grupo de senhores que jogavam cartas carregando um galão de gasolina em uma mão e na outra o bastão, arrastando na terra atrás de suas botas.

Havia algo no jeito q ela andava que fazia Sam suar frio, como quem se aproximasse para saudar uma dívida. Como quem estava prestes a matar alguém.

E o jeito que ela havia falado também deixou Sam incomodada, “não se meta nos meus negócios, garota”. Bastava dizer que não queria que ela fosse junto, não precisava ser tão dura. Por que Sin insistia em chamá-la de garota? Ela sabia seu nome! Era tão hostil, como se não gostasse dela.

Sin se aproximou dos homens. Um deles levantou e sorriu, olhando a de cima a baixo descaradamente, e Sin estava contribuindo, estufara o peito como um pavão e até Sam, que estava no carro, longe o bastante para vê-los pequenos, percebeu como a menina chamava atenção em meio àqueles homens e poeira. Ela se sentia desconfortável.

Tudo bem, Sin estava sexy. O cabelo curto ainda úmido, penteado pra trás, e a blusa branca, com as mangas dobradas, transparente o bastante para ver seu umbigo - pelo visto não fora só o cabelo que ela havia molhado -, ela era o tipo de garota que aparece de vez em nunca num lugar como aquele. Sin, mesmo de longe, chamava atenção.

Sam realmente não queria imaginar o que aqueles homens estavam pensando. A ideia a deixava enjoada. O sorriso de Sin perante aquela situação a deixava enjoada.

Ela chacoalhou o galão de gasolina como se estivesse vazio e um dos senhores a acompanhou até uma bomba velha no meio da plataforma. Andavam devagar e a imagem dos dois no meio de toda aquela poeira e mormaço era embaçada. Sin tomou o gatilho da bomba da mão do homem e fez questão de enfiá-lo no buraco do galão, insinuando obscenidades. Ela se apoiava no bastão e se esticava como um gato se espreguiçando. Uma perna sustentava a maior parte do peso e a outra estava dobrada próxima do corpo, do jeito como ela estava inclinada, seu quadril parecia três vezes maior.

O homem sorria como uma criança.

Sam estava chocada.

Quando se levantou, Sin roçou o bastão na perna esquerda do homem e sorriu para ele. Foi o sorriso de meia lua. Foi absurdo o quão rápido eles se dirigiram para dentro da loja de conveniências. O bastão arrastando na terra enquanto andava.

O que Sam sentiu foi além de nojo. Ela estava abismada e um pouco impressionada, por que ela faria algo assim? Aquilo era uma parada para sexo? Ela deixara Sam esperando no carro só para fuder um cara qualquer no meio do nada?

Mas então um barulho de disparo ecoou. Sam se assustou, seu coração disparou e ela saltou no carro. Sin devia ter uma arma no bolso e…

Sin não estava de jaqueta. Não havia arma nenhuma em suas costas e ela não havia pegado nenhuma no porta-malas.

Ela fora atingida. Ela poderia estar morta nesse momento.

Sam entrou em desespero e desceu do carro. Ela abriu a porta e correu para a estação o mais rápido que pôde. Os homens que antes jogavam cartas estavam de pé, eram mais três, e se aproximavam da loja ao mesmo passo que Sam. Ela não queria entrar ali. Não queria ver o corpo de Sin no chão. Não queria ficar sozinha com quatro homens no meio do nada. Ela não queria estar sozinha.

Mas então algo inesperado aconteceu. Houve uma explosão.

A loja de conveniências explodiu, e Sam foi lançada para trás no impulso. Quando seu corpo bateu no chão, ela sentiu o corte na cabeça abrir e seus ouvidos apitarem. Tudo ficou embaçado e em sua boca, o gosto de cobre. Sua cabeça rodou e sua garganta fechou.

Viu o corpo turvo de Sin sair pelos fundos, limpando o bastão com um pano. Quando a viu, Sin largou o bastão no chão e correu até ela.

Sin estava viva. O alívio no peito de Sam foi massivo.

"Imbecil!" Ela gritou. "Eu mandei você ficar no carro!"

Sam estava vendo um enorme borrão de cabelos curtos xingá-la. Seus ouvidos estavam estourados e sua cabeça doía. Mas Sin estava viva!

"Ei. Ei, ei, ei. Garota! Olha pra mim!", Sin pegou Sam nos braços. "Ei!"

Ela estava tonta, havia sangue em suas mãos, e, quando sua cabeça parou de girar e sua audição se estabilizou, Sam se viu no colo de Sin, com a cabeça no peito da garota e a mão dela estancando sua ferida. Ela respirava rápido e seu cheiro era fresco. Ela estava quente.

Sentada, a primeira coisa que viu foi o sangue que agora havia em Sin. Sua camiseta branca agora tinha um aspecto vermelho e manchado.

"Ruiva, ei, acorde! Nós temos que sair daqui. Essa estação inteira vai explodir!"

Subindo um pouco mais havia o colar de Sin. O colar com as balas. Eram tão brilhantes.

Mas dessa vez, haviam sete balas.

"Eu não consigo carregar você! Vamos, levante!"

Sam se levantou, trôpega, e se apoiou nos ombros de Sin. Juntas, caminharam cambaleantes até o carro; Sin abriu a porta rapidamente e estava laçando o cinto ao redor de Sam quando foi puxada para trás. A cabeça de Sam tombou e ela sentiu os olhos embaçando. Sua cabeça sangrava e girava.

O baque do corpo da garota batendo no chão foi alto, como se ossos houvessem se partido. Ela batera a cabeça e estava resmungando e gemendo quando uma moto passou a sua frente, fazendo um barulho absurdo. Numa curva, o motoqueiro desceu. Vestia-se de couro por inteiro e na cabeça, um capacete encapado. O vidro era escuro. Ele era uma sombra.

O homem chutou Sin. E de novo. E mais outras vezes. A garota, tossindo, se virou de lado no chão molhado por gasolina e cuspiu sangue. O som fazia Sam querer vomitar e as lágrimas pingavam em seu colo. O galão que Sin havia enchido na bomba estava derramado na plataforma e a bomba havia ficado ligada, vazando no chão, seria questão de tempo até que ela explodisse por inteiro. Sin puxava o ar para dentro de si sem conseguir respirar e tentava se arrastar pelo asfalto da estação. Seu corpo estava machucado e ela sangrava.

Sam não conseguia se pôr de pé. Tudo ao seu redor girava e ela não conseguia parar de tremer. Nunca se odiou tanto por não conseguir levantar.

_ Se tivesse ficado no carro, como Sin mandara… _

O homem chutou seu corpo e bateu nela até que a garota parasse de reagir aos golpes. Seu corpo jogado no chão, sem forças para reagir aos golpes, as expressões de dor em seu rosto sendo a única forma de ver que ainda estava viva. Foi questão de tempo até Sin formar poças de sangue e não se mexer mais.

Sam estava só metade consciente, sem forças para respirar, sem forças para ajudá-la. Sem forças para jogar qualquer coisa no agressor.

Ela só teve força para um único grito, foi nítido, alto e ela se arrependeu imediatamente:

"Pare!" ordenou.

E quando o homem virou-se e a viu, ela desejou ter ficado calada.


	4. Chapter 4

Estação Gasolina, 23:00 PM

Quando Sin acordou, a primeira coisa que fez foi vomitar. Sangue e terra; ela sentia que estava desmoronando por dentro e sua única vontade era morrer. Sua garganta queimava. A Estação inteira queimava.

Deixaram seu corpo longe o bastante, na terra, para que não queimasse junto. Secaram a gasolina de suas roupas rolando-a na terra, o que a fazia parecer uma carne empanada, já que estava molhada em sangue também.

A noite já havia caído e foi então que Sin percebeu que o carro não estava ali.

Sam não estava ali.

Seu corpo inteiro estava doendo, a sensação era de que seus ossos haviam sido moídos. Ela estava tonta e tinha quase certeza que havia sangue em seus pulmões. Ela se colocou de quatro e tossiu, sangue saía violentamente enquanto ela pescava golfadas desesperadas de ar.

Em seu braço, um corte ardia. Fora feito com uma faca serrada, como uma de pão, ela podia sentir, e não havia sangue. Haviam tido o cuidado de limpar após cortar sua carne.

Seu coração apertou quando engoliu em seco e sentiu o silêncio pairar ao seu redor, o barulho do crepitar das chamas e o cheiro de cinzas a intoxicou completamente, corpo e mente, e ela se arrependeu profundamente de ter vindo. De ter trazido Sam.

_ Sam. _

A lembrança do corpo inconsciente de Sam em seus braços a deixava louca, imaginando o que fora feito da garota. Sua pele alva e seus olhos fechados, o cabelo vermelho misturado com terra e seu torso sem controle, Sin estava chorando. Estava engasgando em lágrimas e tossindo, cuspindo dor.

Ela jurava por tudo o que lhe era sagrado, se algo acontecesse à Sam...

Quando ela olhou o machucado no braço, reconheceu imediatamente o desenho. Logo abaixo da dobra de seu braço, havia um H. A letra H. Mas não era simples assim, nele, haviam dois corações: um na primeira ponta em cima e o outro na última embaixo.

Era a assinatura de Hailey.

 

Depósito Wolf, 11:59 PM

Sam acordou atordoada. Sua cabeça latejava e o corte estava coberto de sangue seco, que fazia com que seus cabelos estivessem sujos e grudados na testa.

Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e havia fumaça escura em toda a parte; ela não sabia onde estava, tudo era escuro. Ela não estava amarrada, a não ser por suas mãos laçadas nas costas. Se encontrava no chão, molhada com gasolina até os ossos, as roupas grudadas à pele.

_ Gasolina. _ Bastaria uma faísca para acabar com sua vida.

Ela pensou em Sin e sentiu uma dor no peito. Sin havia matado aquele homem e explodido aquela plataforma.

Sin estava com seis balas em seu colar quando foi e  sete quando voltou. Ela se perguntava o que as balas significavam. Fora Jockey que ela matara? Não podia ser. Sin e Jockey eram amigos. E ela disse que teriam que parar ali antes de ir até ele, então devia ser algum outro homem, mas o interesse de Sin em matá-lo era o que atormentava Sam.

Quantos outros segredos aquela garota escondia?

E o jeito com que ela o havia seduzido antes de matá-lo, aquilo fora desumano. Ela sequer hesitara em mentir, em enganá-lo. O horror nos rostos dos outros homens pairavam na mente de Sam e ela se sentia enjoada.

O cheiro da fumaça só a fazia lembrar de Sin saindo da loja pela porta dos fundos, limpando seu bastão como quem acaba de jogar uma partida de baseball num dia qualquer, o jeito como ela não se importou com a perda dos outros três senhores, com a vida que acabara de tirar. Ela parecia mais preocupada em ter manchas de sangue em seu brinquedo do que nas próprias mãos.

Sam se jogou de quatro e vomitou no chão. O cheiro de cabelo queimado e sal entupindo sua garganta; ela não conseguia se manter firme nas próprias pernas. Seus braços cambaleavam. Sin correndo até ela. As manchas na camiseta branca. As sete balas no peito. Os olhos de horror quando viram Sam. Sam vomita e chora. Sangue escorre de seu nariz com a imagem de Sin ninando-a no colo e pedindo que abrisse os olhos. Suas mãos tremem quando ela esconde o rosto. O terror de estar sozinha e ter sido sequestrada, a vergonha de ter deixado sua mãe pra trás, do mesmo jeito que Josh fizera com ela, o medo, a repulsa da imagem de Sin correndo até ela. A sensação do peito de Sin subindo e descendo conforme a respiração. A água pingando de seus cabelos e nenhuma gota de sangue sequer daquele homem. Nenhuma gota de remorso.

Ela deita no chão de terra, se contorce de dor, sua cabeça está latejando e seu corpo inteiro dolorido, mas o que a mais machuca são seus pensamentos. É saber o quanto fora idiota ao sair daquele carro. O quanto fora idiota ao sair de seu quarto, naquela noite. Ela chora e soluça.

Havia vômito e sangue em seu cabelo e roupas e, nesse momento, presa em um lugar que não sabia onde ficava, com pessoas que poderiam matá-la, Sam imaginou se a faísca que acabaria com sua vida era, na verdade, Sin.

  
  


Estrada Para Lugar Nenhum, 1:00 AM

Sin jamais deveria ter parado naquela estação. Não com a garota no carro.

Ela poderia ter pêgo Adam uma outra hora, e se o tivesse feito, não teriam esses problemas agora. Não teria que se meter com outros membros do Cartel e não teria que envolver Sam nisso. Não  _ nisso _ . Ela queria que Sam estivesse bem. Segura.

Seu carro já era. Ela estava no meio da Estrada Pra Lugar Nenhum, esperando que alguém passasse. Sin, porém, ainda tinha suas coisas: pelo visto, quem levou Sam teve a  _ enorme _ bondade de deixar sua mochila e seu taco na terra com a menina. Beatrice estava na mochila, quebrada em duas partes e Sin estava trocando de roupa. Realmente, uma generosidade. Sin estava tocada.

Ela não via a hora de encontrar o filho da puta que fizera isso.

Pensando bem, vestida de jeans e camiseta, nunca conseguiria carona. Ela precisava chamar atenção de homens atoa para tomar-lhe os carros, e daquele jeito, vestida igual um menino rebelde, ela não conseguiria nada.

As missões “Apagar os Nomes na Lista do Papai” e “Achar o Responsável Pelo Vírus J Para Carmine” haviam sido substituídas por conseguir um carro e achar Sam por motivos de urgência. Por desespero.

Sin não queria pensar no assunto mas, se Sam realmente estivesse com Hailey, ela não teria muito tempo. Enquanto se vestia, pensava no inevitável. Pensava na garota morta, Hailey sorrindo no topo da pilhagem da semana, com sangue correndo por entre o ouro e zombando no espelho o que falaria a Josh. E a culpa era toda de Sin.

Com roupas curtas e pele mais à mostra do que ela se sentia confortável, Sin caminha pelo acostamento da estrada. Ela cantarola uma antiga canção do código que M lhe ensinou e pensa nele. Sente falta dele. Sente os olhos dele sobre ela enquanto anda.

Com M a vida era mais fácil. Era só fogo e cinzas. Era instável e perigosa, mas Sin sente falta de cada momento que passou com aquele grupo. O grupo dos incendiários. Sua verdadeira família.

É verdade, havia passado por poucas e boas ali, como quando lhe encontraram, com quatorze anos, chorando nas sarjetas.

_ “É apenas uma garota M, vamos embora antes que os vermelhos apareçam.” _

_ Jogada nas ruas, em meio à sujeira e ao cheiro de gasolina, Sin estava chorando. Ela sentia falta do pai, sentia muita falta dele. Sentia medo por ele, medo de que não seria solto e não voltaria para ela após o problema nas docas. Ela sabia que estava por contra própria a partir dali e não queria tomar a responsabilidade. _

_ “Não existem apenas garotas, Jinx. Existem faíscas que precisam de um rumo até a fogueira. Mas, definitivamente, não existem apenas garotas.” _

_ E quando aquele homem estendeu a mão em direção a Sin, olhando em seus olhos, e, mesmo quando ela demonstrou repulsa, ele sorriu e a levou com ele, ela soube que ali era sua casa. _

_ Ele era sua casa.” _

A Estrada Para Lugar Nenhum tinha esse nome por que, ao final dela, ficava um enorme depósito de ferro velho. O Depósito era propriedade dos Wolf antes do incidente. Antes do incêndio forjado que M armara para matar os velhos e para Sin provar seu valor no grupo. Ela não sentia orgulho daquilo.

Era uma noite quente de verão, e ele estava entediado. Sin se lembra de seus sapatos de dança gastos batendo no chão, impacientes. Os sapatos de M eram algo interessante para se pensar. Gastos na sola, os sapatos de dança eram a marca dele. Seu charme era infalível e o garantia tudo o que queria.

M era um homem alto, que tinha cabelos compridos e louros, tão dourados que pareciam ouro. Seus olhos, o castanho mais misterioso que Sin já vira. Vestia-se, sempre, como se acabasse de sair de um baile. Usava um terno azul escuro com gravata borboleta, com sapatos de dança e sempre de cartola. M era atraentemente estranho. Inquestionável e talentoso.

Sin tinha uma afeição enorme por ele. Seus sapatos, como dizia, estavam gastos embaixo de tanto dançar. Mas não era uma simples dança em um salão de baile; M sentia enorme necessidade de dançar nas cinzas, literalmente.

Sempre que causava um incêndio, voltava no dia seguinte, quando o fogo já se acalmara para dançar sobre as cinzas, e sempre levava seu ajudante para provar de sua loucura também.

Naquela noite, a ajudante fora Sin.

Repentinamente, ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou os galões de gasolina. Pegou a menina pelo braço e foram até o Depósito Wolf, enquanto a família dormia.

A família Wolf adquirira aquele lugar na Estrada Para Lugar Nenhum num golpe de sorte. O Sr. Wolf apreciava apostas altas em dinheiro, e quando contou a Sra. Wolf (que estava grávida) que ganhara um enorme ferro velho, a moça não pôde fazer muito, se não aceitar o que o destino lhe trouxera.

É claro que Sin não sabia que os dois estavam dentro do Depósito naquela noite. E, enquanto via as pilastras do lugar serem lambidas pelas chamas, bêbada com a gargalhada de M e vinho tinto, a única coisa com que ela se preocupava era se estava dançando direito, sob as cinzas da Família Wolf.

Hailey Wolf nunca teve motivos para prejudicar o Cartel 68 com um vírus como aquele, e nunca soube do envolvimento de Sin na morte de seus pais, mas isso era o que Sin achava. Talvez a garota soubesse mais do que se estimava.

E talvez, sua irmã gêmea ainda estivesse desaparecida.

Para a sorte de Sin, era melhor estar.

  
  
  


Depósito Wolf, 1:20 AM

Quando abriram a porta do quarto escuro, Sam achou que ficaria cega. A claridade que entrou foi um choque e dois homens fortes a colocaram de pé, segurando-a pelos braços. Ela se debatia e gritava.

"Onde eu estou? Onde estamos indo?"

Eles eram enormes e seus braços, cobertos com tatuagens. Ela reparou, no pescoço de um deles, logo abaixo da orelha, um H jeitoso, mas não era tatuagem. Aquela letra havia sido queimada na pele, como uma marca em um cavalo.

Conforme era arrastada, Sam percebeu que estava em um corredor. Seus pés deixavam uma marca em meio a toda aquela fuligem e cinzas. As paredes eram igualmente escuras e aquele corredor não parecia ter fim. As mãos fortes apertando seus braços estavam fazendo seus ombros e costas doerem e ela estava recobrando os sentidos somente naquele momento. As coisas estavam parando de girar e ela estava retomando noção da situação em que estava.

Sam estava no corredor da morte.

Quando a luz de outra sala foi se aproximando, o coração da menina disparou. Ela havia parado de se debater e agora só rezava para ficar bem. Rezava para Sin - ou até mesmo Josh - estar ali para salvá-la.

Ela odiava se sentir tão inútil a ponto de alguém ter que salvá-la. Ela queria ser forte o suficiente para si mesma mas não tinha forças. Ela havia perdido tanto sangue e não botava os olhos em comida há praticamente dois dias. Ela estava exausta e preocupada com Sin, com Josh e até mesmo com sua mãe; o remorso de deixá-la finalmente caiu.

Eles entraram em uma sala maior, uma sala central sustentada por pilastras enormes e roliças. A sala inteira estava banhada em uma luz amarela e haviam espelhos por toda a parte, moedas e ouro refletiam e tudo o que Sam podia ver eram objetos de valor, pilhas deles.

Em cada pilar estava um homem similar aos que levavam Sam; fortes, vestidos em preto e com o H no lado direito do pescoço, bem visível. Os espelhos aumentavam ainda mais o número e quando Sam viu seu próprio reflexo, sentiu que iria vomitar.

Sua blusa azul estava chamuscada de fogo e alguns pedaços haviam sido queimados, deixando à mostra sua pele machucada pelas queimaduras. Sua jaqueta, provavelmente havia sido perdida. Estava imunda dos pés a cabeça e seu cabelo estava cheio de fuligem e cinzas. As lágrimas deixavam marcas no seu rosto sujo de terra e pólvora e seus olhos, vermelhos. Ela estava horrível.

Ali, em meio ao ouro, Sam se sentiu enjoada. Todo aquele dinheiro e fortuna era sufocante e ela não via a hora de sair dali. Seus pés se arrastavam por entre as moedas, deixando rastros. Seus braços estavam formigando e ela queria chorar.

Em meio às outras, havia uma pilha em especial, bem maior e repleta de coisas absurdas. Coroas, joias, dentaduras, até mesmo roupas feitas de ouro formavam uma montanha e, quando Sam deu a volta, viu duas poltronas no meio da pilha.

Duas garotas parecidas ocupavam os lugares. Ambas com cabelos louros, uma os tinha curto enquanto a outra, absurdamente comprido. A semelhança entre as duas era notável, eram obviamente irmãs, e Sam não havia gostado de nenhuma das duas.

A de cabelo curto lixava as unhas, com uma perna sob um braço da poltrona e a outra balançando na pilhagem, fazendo moedas rolarem montanha à baixo. A de cabelo comprido estava com um espelho de mão, sorrindo para o próprio reflexo e, quando esta pôs os olhos em Sam e cutucou a irmã, Sam viu a maldade nos olhos azuis das irmãs louras.

 

Estrada Para Lugar Nenhum, 1:30 AM

O primeiro automóvel que se aproximou na estrada foi um caminhão. O motorista passou direto por Sin, nem virou o rosto. Ela continuava andando em direção ao Depósito mas estava seriamente exausta. Seu corpo inteiro doía e seus pensamentos não a deixavam em paz.

Pensava na voz do telefone, mandando-a ir atrás de Jockey. Pensava no fogo no bunker, e se fora realmente ele ou se era um motivo para ela se preocupar. Talvez M estivesse alertando-a - talvez estivesse provocando-a. Andar por aquela estrada lhe trazia memórias de tempos no Castelo e ela não se sentia totalmente confortável com as lembranças. A marca em seu pescoço se arrepia com o pensamento; a única queimadura em seu corpo, feita pelo próprio M, anos atrás.

Ela não pensava na marca. Não pensava nessa noite. M era perigoso, e ela temia que estivesse querendo reaparecer.

Ela ouviu um barulho, finalmente, alguma carona. Era uma moto, e nela, um rapaz.

Sin fez sinal para que ele parasse. Ela se sentia desconfortável com aquelas roupas; elas mostravam demais, eram vulgares. Sensualidade, para Sin, era sinônimo de sublime e quente, como fogo. Ela se sentia fria como um fósforo apagado usando roupas curtas.

O homem aparentemente discordava. Encostou a moto e tirou o capacete para olhar para o corpo dela de cima à baixo.

"Oi boneca", ele sorriu.

Ela percebeu que ele tinha um dente de ouro - ela poderia apreciar isso. Seu cabelo era grande e penteado inteiramente para trás; dividido ao meio, uma metade era preta e a outra branca. Ele se vestia em couro e Sin se sentiu ligeiramente interessada. Ele parecia um garoto malvado dos anos oitenta. Era cômico.

Ela, porém, apenas sorriu.

"Eu estava indo com meu pai ao zoológico, mas ficamos sem gasolina."

Ele entendeu imediatamente do que se tratava.

"Oh, que trágico. E você deixou o papai lá atrás com o carro?"

Ela sorriu.

"Talvez o papai tenha acabado de me encontrar."

Ela puxou o bastão para a frente do corpo e o passou pelas pernas expostas. A camiseta amarrada na altura do umbigo a deixava com aspecto despojado e indecente, mas ela tinha certeza que se estivesse com botas e laços na cabeça, ele se sentiria bem mais a vontade.

Sin riu sozinha com a comparação.

Ele indicou que ela deveria subir na moto e cedeu-lhe o capacete. Sin o recusou. Mandou-o dar para que precisasse.

"Para onde vamos amor?"

"Depósito Wolf", ela sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. Sin poderia muito bem passar algumas horas com esse motoqueiro entre quatro paredes. Ela sentiu-o sorrir e antes de ligar a moto novamente ele fez uma última pergunta:

"E a princesa tem nome?"

Sin sorriu. Não foi um sorriso de satisfação ou de alegria, e sim de prazer. Foi o tipo de sorriso que a fazia ganhar entradas grátis em eventos e festas, que faziam os homens - e as mulheres - encararem por mais alguns segundos, e mesmo que ninguém estivesse vendo, Sin abriu esse sorriso. Ela se segurou no torso do motoqueiro e  disse rente à seu pescoço:

"Você pode me chamar de Pecado."

  
  


Depósito Wolf, 2:00 AM

Sam caiu no chão; seu rosto sendo prensado contra moedas de ouro. A irmã de cabelos compridos pisava em sua cabeça e ela gritava e se debatia, tentando golpea-la. Ela não aguentava mais. Estava esgotada. Estava sangrando.

Estava pensando em como sairia dali. É claro, ela nunca admitiria nem mesmo para si mesma, mas uma parte de si desejava que Sin estivesse ali com toda a força. Mas então ela lembrava a si mesma, constantemente, de que todo aquele problema era culpa de Sin, e deixava o pensamento de lado.

Puxaram-na para trás pelos longos cabelos e a seguraram, jogando-a sentada em seguida. Sem ter tempo para levantar, com o impacto de seu cóccix batendo na solidez dos objetos da pilha, a irmã de cabelo curto sentou em seu colo, desconfortavelmente próxima, e cortou sua bochecha com uma navalha de barbear. O sangue escorreu em gotas gordas.

Sam a empurrou para trás enquanto gritava. Pôs-se de pé e pegou o primeiro objeto que alcançou da pilha, sem tirar os olhos das irmãs. Era um suporte; candelabro ou castiçal - ela não queria saber. Quando a irmã de cabelo curto se levantou, Sam a golpeou na cabeça e ela caiu sobre a pilha, moedas rolaram por todo o salão. A garota se perguntava de onde vinha toda essa pilhagem.

O cheiro de ouro fundido e metais era maciço. Sam podia sentir o mormaço e começava a pensar que aquele depósito era mais do que um ferro velho - que inclusive, pelo que ela vira - não tinha nada de velho.

Vendo que a irmã de cabelo comprido fora ajudar a outra, Sam correu. Correu até seus pulmões doerem e tentou encontrar uma saída daquele lugar. Era enorme, as pilastras ficavam em seu caminho e ela fazia barulho enquanto andava. Estava correndo sob moedas.

Ela se escondeu atrás de uma das pilhas; seria vista, com certeza. Cada fibra de seu corpo dizia que ela seria pega e morta. E um castiçal não a salvaria disso.

Uma das irmãs, ela não sabia qual, estava arrastando algo por entre o ouro. Seus passos eram leves e o tilintar que faziam ao tocar ao chão aterrorizavam Sam. Ela tapou a boca com as mãos e rezou para que não a vissem ali. Ela pensou na noite em que deixou a mãe em casa. Pensou em Sin, saindo do posto após ter matado aquele homem, pensou em Josh, no dia em que fora para a faculdade.

"Aqui, porquinho!", a loura chamou. "Porquinho, porquinho, porquinho."

Sam estava aterrorizada. Em silêncio, encostando no mínimo de coisas que podia, ela andou até a próxima pilha. Estava abaixada e segurando a respiração, pisando apenas em pequenas porções de moedas e desviando de tudo que era maior. O problema era que: a partir dali, ela ficava visível aos homens nos pilares.

Passou por trás do primeiro; uma das irmãs ainda arrastava algo, convidando Sam a fazer qualquer som reconhecível. A outra deveria estar procurando em outra direção. Ela precisava sair dali.

Quando ia desviar do segundo homem, algo explodiu. Era, provavelmente a entrada central. Sam se levantou e começou a correr. Novamente, um erro fatal.

Assim que disparou em direção à explosão, agora cheia de poeira, um dos homens a pegou pela blusa e a ergueu, batendo-a contra o próprio pilar. Nesse momento, todo o ar do corpo de Sam se esvaiu e ela sentiu as costas estalando. Ele  pegou e jogou-a no chão. Quando ele subiu em cima do corpo de Sam, seu cheiro de suor e pele coberta por tatuagens, ela sentiu que era o fim. Chegou próximo de seu rosto e a socou na face. Sangue escorria violentamente de seu nariz agora, e o peso do corpo dele contra o dela a estava machucando.

Ele pegou o castiçal que ela segurava e tentava erguer para atingi-lo, e golpeou-a na cabeça, reabrindo o corte antes feito e ela pôde sentir o metal dentro de sua carne. Sam gritou como nunca na vida, e sem ter controle das palavras, ela chamou por um nome.

Pelo nome dela.

 

Depósito Wolf, 2:00 AM

Sin entrou. Aquilo estava uma algazarra. Havia ouro por toda a parte e dinheiro cobrindo o chão. Hailey estava sentada aos pés de uma pilha, com as mãos na cabeça. Ela sangrava. Sua moto estava logo na entrada do prédio.

A explosão fora fácil, ela só precisou jogar um isqueiro na moto do garoto e  _ boom _ , entrada livre. O coitado esperava por ela, atrás do depósito, amarrado e surrado.

Beatrice estava quebrada, mas não era inútil.

Enquanto entra, ela repara, aquele lugar havia mudado bastante desde a última vez que Sin fora, na noite do incêndio. Antes, haviam grandes espaços vazios e carros quebrados por toda a parte. Peças, máquinas, o cheiro de óleo fervente. E agora havia toda esta fortuna.

É claro, Hailey era assassina de aluguel e ladra, mas levariam anos para juntar toda essa pilhagem, e não fazia mais de um mês desde a última vez que a vira. A não ser que…

Ela estava ali. A irmã gêmea havia voltado. Harley estava de volta.

Isso explicaria todo o dinheiro e o silêncio de Hailey após o fechamento do Cartel. Se a irmã resolveu reaparecer e retomar o poder dos pais no Caís dos Pobres, elas poderiam controlar toda a via férrea da Cidade Alta com apenas um mapa. A verdade era que Sr. e Sra. Wolf sabiam controlar o fluxo, eram boas pessoas, bom sangue, mas suas filhas não. Hailey perderia o controle com facilidade e explodiria qualquer coisa que a irritasse.

Inclusive, enquanto Sin se movia por entre as pilastras, ela se levantava da pilhagem, a cauda de seu vestido fazendo o movimento de uma cobra em meio ao ouro. E por mais que Sin procurasse, ela não via Sam em lugar algum.

As moedas se apertavam no chão embaixo das botas de Sin, ela andava cautelosamente e aproveitando-se as áreas inundadas pela poeira que ainda não abaixara. Andava abaixada mas reta o bastante para manter o passo firme e rápido, em seu interior, se remoía de culpa e medo por Sam.

A vontade de escalpelar Hailey a  consumia.

Cada fibra de seu corpo estremeceu com o pensamento da garota nas mãos de uma das irmãs. Sin nem sabia se ela conseguia se defender em uma briga, quanto mais uma briga injusta e cheia de trapaça como Harley armava.

Quando finalmente a viu, estatelada no chão, com um brutamontes em cima de seu corpo e sangue colorindo o ouro ao redor de sua cabeça, os olhos esbugalhados e os lábios roxos, Sin sentiu como se estivesse em chamas. Um desespero avassalador tomou conta de seu interior e quando percebeu, já estava correndo para perto dela.

Seu coração estava sendo esmagado pela culpa e remorso e tudo o que ela mais queria era ajoelhar ao lado da garota e a pegar no colo, protegê-la do mundo e dizer como sentia muito. Era culpa dela. A dor de Sam doía duplamente em Sin.

"Sintriss. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?"

Sin parou. Sua garganta estava fechada e não sentia o sangue circular nos dedos, graças aos punhos cerrados. Dizer que seus olhos estavam marejados de tristeza ou culpa seria mentira, o ódio era sólido e ela sentia seu corpo em combustão.

Ela odiava demais aquela garota. Odiava como ela puxava a letra “S” como se fosse uma cobra, como se passasse a língua por entre os dentes. Queria atear fogo nela enquanto dormia, para vê-la agonizando como se estivesse sonhando.

Mas Sam parou. Sam olhou para ela. Sam estava chorando, e Sin viu o desespero em seus olhos. Fez silêncio por alguns segundos, só para ouvir claramente seu coração se partindo.

Ela olhou nos olhos da garota, viu a si mesma ali, com quatorze anos, com medo nas ruas. Ela virou o pescoço para onde a chamaram e sentiu Harley arranhando a pele de seu pescoço com as unhas. Seu cheiro de perfume e especiarias era predominante e Sin achava que impregnaria em sua pele assim que a tocasse.

Assim que arrancasse sua pele.

"Harley."

A loura sorriu.

"Mas que bela surpresa. Você está...", ela respirou fundo e a examinou por inteiro. Seu olhar era leve e chiste. Sin odiava.

"Não se preocupe em terminar", Sin interrompeu. "Eu pretendo pegar a garota e…  _ humm _ … atear fogo nessa merda de novo."

O sorriso de Harley se fechou; o de Sin se abriu.

"Você…"

Sin cortou novamente:

"Onde está a baranga da sua irmãzinha?"

A loura a estapeou. Uma mão aberta no meio do rosto. Sin sentiu o sangue de suas bochechas correr por baixo de sua pele e começar a formigar.

"Qual é Hail, você adorou a última vez em que brincamos", ela aumentou o tom, ainda encarando Harley. A garota avançou para cima de Sin e esta a empurrou para a pilastra mais próxima. Mais baixa, porém mais forte e rápida.

Sacou a primeira faca do cinto e pressionou contra a garganta da irmã. Gotas cheias deslizaram, manchando a superfície da faca. Quando uma encontrou o dedo de Sin, a garota levou-o a boca e lambeu o sangue. Olho a olho com Harley, ela abaixou o tom e foi tão sóbrio e vil que ela sentiu a loura estremecer.

Quando os guardas ameaçaram movimento, Sin indicou que parassem. Um olhar baixo bastou para mantê-los imóveis.

"Você sabe, não deveria brincar com pessoas marcadas."

"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando", a garota cuspiu.

"Você me queria aqui, não tem problema algum. Um simples convite bastaria para me trazer até está espelunca pra chutar a sua bunda, mas você não mexa com aquela garota."

Sin socou-a e bateu sua cabeça contra o pilar. Sua pele contra o concreto. Sem sinal de Hailey.

"VOCÊ NÃO ENCOSTE UM DEDO NELA", ela gritou.

Harley se encolheu contra a pilastra. Ela sabia que Sin havia matado seus pais e  provavelmente aguardava a hora certa para se vingar, só não o havia feito ainda pois sabia que Hailey seria a próxima na mira da garota.

O silêncio estabilizou o ar e tudo o que se ouvia eram respirações.

Sin estava impassiva, seus olhos, porém, famulentos como um mar em tempestade, marejados e completamente cheios de ódio.

"Não queremos você aqui, Sin."

Era Hailey. Seu tom era receoso, ela estava medindo as palavras.

Sin olhou para o homem que estava em cima de Sam, ambos estavam estáticos, encarando-a. Sam não chorava mais. Estava atônita.

"Saia", Sin ordenou. Hailey confirmou a ordem com a cabeça e o homem se deslocou. Sam sentou-se, com cuidado e dolorosamente.

Sin olhou nos olhos de Harley antes de virar para encarar sua irmã. Ela puxou a manga da jaqueta e mostrou a marca no braço.

"Eu estou na dúvida, agora que está em mim, é seu ou meu?", perguntou ironicamente.

Hailey, diferente de sua irmã, não sabia do envolvimento de Sin na morte dos pais. Ela culpava M inteiramente pelo feitio.

"Sin, eu não deixei isso em você."

Ela se aproximou.

Sin fez o mesmo.

"Um de seus homens deixou. E ainda me deixou alguns ossos quebrados, vários hematomas, hemorragias e raptou minha amiga."

Ela se aproximou mais. Sin via o que ela estava fazendo. M a ensinara aquilo. Ela virou o torso e permaneceu andando na direção contrária de Hailey, como se as duas estivessem desenhando um círculo no perímetro, procurando o melhor lugar para atacar.

"Não mandamos fazer isso" a loura insistiu.

"Não mandou meu rabo; é a sua assinatura!"

"Sin… eu te dou minha palavra…"

"E quanto à Josh?", Sam interferiu.

Sin não tirou os olhos de Hailey, por que seus instintos diziam para manter a atenção, mas o que ela realmente queria era ir até Sam. Hailey voltou sua atenção para Sin e perguntou baixo:

"Quem é essa?"

"Não te interessa…"

Sam interrompeu limpidamente:

"Eu sou a irmã dele."


	5. Chapter 5

Depósito Wolf, 3:30 AM

Sin estava encarando Sam. Lado a lado, as duas estavam presas com correntes nos pulsos. Uma pilastra maior sustentava todo o ferro e as deixava na ponta dos pés.

Após dizer que era irmã de Josh, as duas irmãs louras se encararam e atacaram Sin. Foi uma questão de tempo até acorrentarem as duas novamente. Dessa vez, Sin estava com um olho roxo e Sam, um lábio cortado que pingava, manchando sua blusa.

Ela deveria ter ficado calada.

Mas de algum modo, Sin não parecia brava.

"Machucaram você?"

Mas Sam preferia que estivesse.

"Não."

A garota a encarava. Seu cabelo estava caindo em pequenas madeixas escuras, curtas o bastante para não cobrir os olhos, apenas a testa. Ela estava suada e sua silhueta, esticada; com os braços pendidos acima do corpo e praticamente na ponta das botas, Sin a olhava minuciosamente. Seu olhar pedia perdão.

Pois era Sam quem estava brava com ela. Toda aquela encrenca era culpa dela e estava abalada pelo  _ assassinato _ que cometera antes.

" _Sam."_

Ela nunca havia dito seu nome antes. Sam se arrepiou e gostou de como soou aos seus lábios.

"Eu estou bem."

Sin suspirou e deixou sua cabeça pender para frente.

"Sam, eu sei que isso é culpa minha e…"

"Quem era aquele homem?" Sam cortou, Sin a olhou. "O que você matou mais cedo, era Jockey?"

"Não!"

As garotas passaram a se encarar nos olhos. Sin tinha esses olhos verdes que sempre pareciam brilhantes e sedutores, mas Sam faria casca grossa. Ela estava ali por Josh. Onde, exatamente estava Josh?

Essas perguntas aterrorizavam Sam e ela tentava evitá-las.

"Aquele homem era…" a voz de Sin era amarga e sóbria, ela parecia estar forçando demais os dentes para falar aquilo. O osso de seu maxilar ficava marcado sob a pele quando ela fazia isso. "Ele fez uma coisa muito ruim no passado."

"E você vai me dizer que ele mereceu aquilo? Sin, você explodiu ele!"

Sin parecia fria agora.

"Ele mereceu."

"Me conte o por quê" Sam exigiu.

Sin gaguejou.

"Eu... não posso."

Era típico. Sam era infantil demais para saber dos problemas dela.  _ Mas é claro. _ Ela se arrependia de ter saído de casa e ter conhecido Sin. Estava presa, sem seu irmão e tudo o que ela queria era retroceder no tempo e trancar a janela de Josh naquela noite.

"A questão é essa, não é..." começou Sam, "você nunca pode. Nunca pode me contar. Nunca pode ser clara comigo. Você me arrastou para esse inferno e o mínimo que eu te pedi foi honestidade."

"Você não entenderia" Sin cortou.

"Você nem tenta me explicar! Se a sua vida é fodida, acredite, a minha também é."

"Você trabalha em uma cafeteria!"

"E você trabalha com uma… mafia doida! Sei lá. Eu não ligo! Eu só sei que estou aqui prestes a morrer e tudo o que eu queria era achar meu irmão, mas nem sobre ele você fala comigo. Não me diz o que sabe."

Sin estava lambendo os lábios e rindo ironicamente, prestes a explodir, pensou Sam.

"O seu irmão era um playboyzinho que sabia um pouco demais sobre computadores e se meteu na maior merda da vida dele", ela estava gritando. "O seu irmão mentiu pra você. O seu irmão fugiu quando a coisa ficou feia. Pro inferno com ele, espero que esteja morto!"

Sam virou o rosto para frente. Sentia as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos e seu cabelo comprido tampava parte de seu rosto. Ela queria ir embora. Queria vomitar. Fechou os olhos com tanta força que pensou que jamais se abririam novamente. Ela não derramaria uma lágrima sequer na frente daquela garota.

O silêncio não durou por muito tempo entre as duas, pois enquanto as garotas engoliam em seco, outra porta explodiu e a poeira subiu novamente. O cheiro de faíscas e metal fundido, junto com terra e gasolina pura. Sam sentiu sua garganta fechando. Ela estava tão magoada e exausta de Sin que seu peito doía só de pensar.

Em um baque, suas correntes caíram do suporte e elas se soltaram. Sam ajoelhou no chão, esfregando os pulsos marcados e secando as lágrimas. Se fosse sincera, não ligava muito para o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ela ouviu disparos de armas e risadas altas. Ouviu gente cantando e gritos. A fumaça do fogo a fazia tossir.

Sin a tomou pelo braço e começou a puxá-la.

"Não encoste em mim", Sam gritou, soltando-se.

Seus pulmões se enchiam de fumaça e poeira e sua visão estava turva de lágrimas.

"Temos que sair daqui", Sin gritou de volta.

Sam começou a se afastar de Sin quando algo explodiu ao seu lado e a fez cambalear. Sua cabeça se encheu com o som de risadas quando um homem alto a bateu com um ferro, atrás da cabeça. A garota caiu para frente, as costas expostas.

O agressor virou seu corpo, agora deitada de costas, Sam se deparou com o maior sorriso que já vira em sua vida.

"Bem vida ao inferno, querida."

E enquanto sua visão apagava, ele caminhava em direção à Sin, já caída, mas não sem antes deixar um pano no nariz de Sam.

 

Casa de Fogo, 11:30 AM

Sin acordou envolvida em lençóis. Estava vestida e com fome. Não sabia que horas eram ou onde estava. Estava descalça.

Olhou em volta, era um quarto grande. Papel de parede vermelho cobriam as paredes e a mobília era antiga. Havia um piano próximo à janela e uma enorme penteadeira com espelho. Ao lado do tapete, próxima ao mosqueteiro branco que cobria a cama, estava uma bacia de água, que enchia o quarto de um fino vapor.

Sam não estava ali.

Ela se levantou. Em cima da penteadeira, havia um relógio de pulso que indicava as horas. Estava perto do almoço e Sin estava esfomeada. Antes de sair, porém, seu corpo foi mais forte e a arrastou para dentro daquela água.

Um banho, pensou ela, depois de toda aquela sujeira e cansaço, um banho. A água era quente e Sin desejou que ela lavasse seus problemas. Que os levasse para longe.

Tudo estava completo agora: a ruína de seus dias. A garota estava brava com ela, magoada, e Sin dissera coisas que não devia naquela briga. Hailey não estava com Josh e não sabia onde ele estava, como contou antes de Harley pular em cima de Sin. Estavam, novamente, em um lugar desconhecido e Sin estava nua, na bacia de tal estranho.

Como os bons tempos.

Quando vestida novamente, abriu a porta do quarto e imediatamente reconheceu o lugar.

"Tá de brincadeira…"

"Sinne."

Ela se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

Era ele. Após todos aqueles anos.

"M."

Ele sorriu. Estava vestido com seu típico terno azul escuro - Sin não se lembra de tê-lo visto em outras  roupas -, e sua cartola puída. E, é claro, os sapatos de dança.

"Minhas boas vindas", ele saudou.

M era um homem pálido com um sorriso enorme. Não no sentido de grande, grandes lábios, grandes dentes; mas aquele tipo de sorriso sedutor, psicótico o bastante para atrair uma multidão e que assustaria qualquer um na luz errada. Ele tinha esse jeito de olhar para as pessoas que deixava a sensação de violação, como se soubesse todos os seus segredos.

"Onde está Sam?"

Sin aprendera a não temer M com o tempo. Aprendera que certos sorrisos não devem ser abertos em algumas ocasiões, e que outros devem ser guardados. Se diz muito de uma pessoa pelo jeito que ela sorri.

M era um anarquista. Tinha afeição pelo inesperado e nunca jogava de acordo com as regras, a não ser que se tratasse de um jogo de verdade - prezava muito sua honra.

"Em outro quarto", ele falava devagar e em tom baixo. Sua voz era doce e veludo, o que facilmente o confundia com um psicopata. "Eu mesmo me certificarei de levar café, junto com meus cumprimentos para ela na cama."

Sin o olhou desconfiada.

"Não vai fazer nada à ela, vai?"

M se aproximou e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

"Nada que não tenha feito à você, querida."

Eles desceram juntos até o salão. Era onde os incendiários treinavam, correndo, queimando e praticando. M tinha superiores entre os outros, mas gostava de observar tudo de cima, analisando, julgando. Também passava muito tempo dançando pelos corredores, apenas vagando seu corpo leve e esguio por ai. Levava tanto jeito que observá-lo era metódico. Sin achava que era seu jeito de hipnotizar as pessoas.

Sin também achava que ele era louco.

"Eu não vou ficar - adiantou ela.

Encostaram perto de uma pilastra lá embaixo, o movimento ao seu redor.

"Eu imaginei", ele respondeu. "Mas, por favor, tome um café primeiro. A primeira refeição é a mais importante."

Ele sorriu daquele jeito novamente. Seus olhos brilhavam toda vez que o fazia.

Ela pegou em suas mãos. M era uma pessoa boa.

"Obrigada por ontem no depósito, e por nos deixar passar a noite."

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe as mãos.

"Encontramos seu carro", ele disse. "Estava alguns metros atrás do depósito."

"Ótimo. Obrigada."

Ela abraçou-o e disse em seu ouvido:

"Quando ela acordar, diga que precisei sair. Voltarei para buscá-la."

"E onde a senhorita vai?"

Ela sentiu o colar com as sete balas apertando entre seu peito e o de M.

"Resolver um problema."

  
  


Casa de Fogo, 17:00 PM

Sam acordou sem ar e suando, estava em uma cama.

Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu o lugar, percebeu apenas que era grande e chique.

Sua cabeça latejava e seus lábios estavam em chamas, ela sentia como se estivesse acordando da pior ressaca de sua vida, e seus pulmões doíam toda vez que ela respirava.

"Ora, vejam quem acordou!"

Ela se virou de prontidão, havia uma pessoa atrás da cama. Acontece que nesse quarto a cama estava literalmente no meio do aposento, coberta por um mosqueteiro e envolta em seda, e ela não havia visto o homem que a observava por trás, com os braços atrás das costas e um sorriso horripilante no rosto.

Ela cobriu o corpo com os lençóis, apesar de estar vestida.

"Quem é você?"

Ele passou andando e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama. Seu andar era rítmico e lembrava passos de um dançarino ou ator teatral. Seu cabelo ia até as orelhas e era louro, mas estava penteado, de modo que parecia muito jovem - ela não sabia sua idade.

Sua boca era o quê chamava atenção nele, além de sua presença, postura e olhos mais penetrantes que qualquer abusador, seu sorriso era lascivo. Sedutor não passava nem perto de uma definição; aquele sorriso era apetitoso, era a luxúria em si e ela estava indecisa entre o pavor e a paixão.

Ele se levantou em um pulo; seu corpo era esguio e relativamente magro. Sem músculos, ela notava, mas suficientemente forte para seu porte. Ela se perguntou se aquilo era real.

"Oh céus, onde estão meus modos?!", Ele sorriu e fez uma reverência de apresentação curvando as costas. "Eu sou Morfeu, mas a senhorita pode me chamar de M."

_ Morfeu. _

Sam lambeu os beiços.

"Onde eu estou?"

Ele voltou a ficar reto. Seu ar era de ofensa e diversão.

"Não me dará o prazer de seu nome?"

Ela piscou. Quem era aquele homem? Onde estava Sin? O que houvera no depósito?

_ Oh. _

"Você me apagou no depósito!", sua voz se aumentou gradativamente enquanto se lembrava dos acontecimentos. "Você me atingiu com aquilo e agora eu estou aqui! Onde está Sin?"

Morfeu tornou a se sentar.

"A senhorita Sin teve que se ausentar por um momento."

Sam se levantou da cama e correu até a porta.

"Samantha Esme, pare onde está."

E Sam parou. Ele sabia seu nome.

De costas para ele e a alguns metros da porta, ela tinha certeza que iria morrer. Ouviu-o levantar e andar pelo quarto.

"Sabe, eu não sou seu inimigo, mas você estragou nossa apresentação."

Sua voz era calma e a cada palavra Sam tinha um arrepio percorrendo-lhe o corpo.

"Onde eu estou?"

Ele se aproximava.

"Em minha casa."

Morfeu passou seu braço esquerdo pelas costas de Sam e, lado a lado, abriu a porta para passarem. Saíram em um corredor comprido e Sam deixou-o para observar o que havia embaixo. O quarto da frente era o de Sin e estavam claramente no segundo andar. No final do corredor, uma escada dava acesso ao primeiro piso e ela ouvia sons diversos vindos lá de baixo.

Quando apoiou-se para olhar, Sam sentiu M falando perto de seu ouvido:

"Bem vinda à Casa de Fogo, senhorita Esme."


	6. Chapter 6

Bar Pônei Saltitante, 17:00 PM

Sin foi jogada através das portas do bar, sentiu um puxão e uma dor devastadora quando suas costas bateram no chão, ela caíra sobre uma das garrafas que atirou nele, quando estavam dentro do boteco. Sentiu seus tecidos rasgarem e sua pele pender. Ela deu um grito arfante e virou de lado, mas não conseguiu remover o vidro. Cuidaria disso mais tarde.

Hank era um transportador ilegal de drogas pelo cais. Ele permitia a entrada e saída de mercadoria proibida nas docas e era ele quem manejava os containers. Fora ele quem armara a armadilha para seu pai naquela noite. Era ele quem pagaria com a vida nessa.

A garota passou o peso do corpo para um joelho enquanto se apoiou no outro e apanhou a pistola em seu cinto. Ela sentiu as sete balas entre seus seios e o sangue escorrendo pela blusa nas costas. Estava suada e fraca, mas forte o bastante para puxar o gatilho que fez com que Hank tombasse, sem vida e com os olhos furiosos vidrados.

Ela não aguentava mais essa luta. O dono do bar estava gritando dentro da taberna, mas cada palavra mal dita em coreano só a fazia mais cansada. Ele não argumentaria contra uma arma e manteve sua cabeça baixa quando Sin voltou para pegar uma garrafa de licor gratuitamente. Ela merecia.

Com um olho inchado e roxo, vários hematomas e roxos pela pele e boca sangrando - isso sem falar da fenda nas costas - Sin voltou para o carro. Adicionou a bala gasta em Hank ao colar e bebeu goles generosos da bebida. Deixou que o ardor em sua garganta fosse maior que o em suas costas e, em silêncio e com o gosto de vingança nos lábios, ela dirigiu de volta à casa de M.

No meio do caminho, a tela do painel de seu carro se ascende e mapas aparecem.

Junto aos mapas, Sin engole em seco, a voz.

_ "Olá Sin." _

Sin resmungou e tirou o cabelo da testa.

"Humpf, o que  _ você _ quer?"

_ "Vi que encontrou o perfil no bunker. Ele foi de bom uso?" _

Estava falando do perfil de Jockey. Sin sentiu uma pontada de raiva.

"Não. Na verdade, ele me levou até uma emboscada e eu derramei sangue demais lá."

A voz deu uma risada curta.

" _Sinto muitíssimo em ouvir isso, mas tenho outra coisa pra você."_

Era só o que faltava, outra coisa? Sin riu com sarcasmo. Ela já estava exausta desse babaca por trás dessa voz mandando-a em missões fraudes.

"Perfeito", ela rosnou.

_ "Você vai até a Cidade Alta. Lar doce lar, não é mesmo?" _

A garota sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe o pescoço, a Cidade Alta era coisa dos velhos tempos. Era onde ela encontrou com os incendiários e onde iam atacar. Era onde seu pai estava preso. E Sin não sabia se Carmine ainda chantageava a polícia para deixá-la impune ou se era uma procurada nas ruas. Não poderia voltar.

"É muito arriscado."

_ "Mas eu prometo que vale a pena! Veja bem, o que é um pequeno risco perto de um grande amigo?" _

"Que amigo?" Sin perguntou.

A voz riu novamente e a garota percebeu que sorria enquanto falava.

_ "Estopim? O nome lhe é familiar?" _

Sin trincou os dentes.

"O que você fez com ele?"

_ "Vá até ele. Eu vou enviar a localização de Estopim para o seu carro e você estará lá pela manhã. Não me desaponte." _

E com isso, a voz desligou e no painel permaneceu o mapa, enquanto Sin socou o volante e conteve as lágrimas, sentindo o sangue escorrer por sua blusa.

  
  


Casa de Fogo, 17:30 PM

"O que quer dizer com isso?", Sam perguntou.

Eles caminhavam pelo jardim da Casa, que era realmente grande. M contara que aquele era uma antiga casa presidencial, que fora destruída e tomada pelos rebeldes incendiários e pelos ciganos, e fora onde M nasceu. Ele era incendiário  _ e _ cigano. Expulsaram as pessoas que ali moravam e dominaram o lugar para si, e assim se formou a Casa de Fogo.

"Quero dizer que ela não tem família próxima", ele respondeu casualmente. "A mãe de Sin foi morta quando ela tinha quatro e o pai está na cadeia. Sem irmãos. Sem tios. Pobre alma."

Sam estava abismada; a garota não lhe contara que era sozinha no mundo. A garota não lhe contara nada. E o que o pai deve ter feito de tão ruim para que fosse preso?

Isso explicava todo aquele rancor.

"E como você sabe de tudo isso?", indagou, curiosa.

O jardim de Morfeu era deslumbrante, havia todos os tipos de flores ali e, misturadas formavam uma bagunça maravilhosa. Era como se um pintor tivesse espirrado e todas aquelas cores de repente surgissem juntas. No meio, havia uma fonte tão velha que não corria mais água, repleta de moedas no fundo, e caminhos de pedra que percorriam todo o jardim.

Ela se perguntava se o céu era algo similar.

"Sin é uma garota difícil", ele suspirou.

"Nem me diga."

Não haviam borboletas por perto, mas o ar estava recheado de mariposas. De pretas ao cinza, passando pelo marrom e pelo tom de ferrugem, elas pousavam nas flores e rodeavam Morfeu, como se ele fosse uma força superior. E talvez fosse mesmo. Sam agora via que ele era, na verdade, um homem curioso, no mínimo; perigoso, sem dúvidas, mas suas intenções ali não eram feri-la. E ele era lindo. A parte de Sam que clamava por romance explodia dentro dela toda vez que ele abria um sorriso e ela sentia seu rosto corar. Seu sorriso parecia encantar até as mariposas.

Uma pousou no topo da cabeça de Sam, e a menina não se incomodou em perceber até que M riu e a espantou.

"Criaturas adoráveis" ele comentou. Seu andar era tão espontâneo que o deixava leve nos próprios pés.

Continuaram caminhando por entre as flores até que chegaram à fonte. Seu topo, onde seria o chafariz, estava quebrada e crescia uma roseira do buraco, que se desenrolava por todo o monumento rachado até o poço com as moedas. Sam e M sentaram-se ali. Ela queria perguntar sobre as moedas secas mas não queria interrompê-lo.

Morfeu tinha uma mariposa pousada entre os dedos e observava e brincava com o inseto.

"Quando encontrei Sin, ela tinha apenas quatorze anos", começou. "Seu pai havia sumido e ela estava embaixo de um papelão nas docas. Já era arisca nessa época. Eu a trouxe comigo e a criei do mesmo jeito que fui criado aqui. Ela passou quatro anos comigo."

Sam assentiu, incentivando-o a continuar.

"Sin sempre teve um olho para a chama e sabe escolher um vinho como ninguém", ele sorriu. Um sorriso paterno. "Eu a criei como minha irmã e ela se apegou muito a mim. Contou-me sua história. Seus medos. E eu…"

Ele parou assim que a mariposa voou. Ele a observou ir para longe até desaparecer.

"Eu a ensinei a não ter medo", ele terminou. Quando o fez, olhou para Sam. "Tenha paciência com ela, só parece ser insensível até se apegar. Ela tem um bom coração e nunca esquece um amigo."

"Ela também não confia em um para ajudá-la", Sam bufou.

Ele riu.

"Não espere que ela peça ajuda, não vai acontecer", M pôs o braço pelos ombros da garota, como se fossem íntimos. "E com o tempo ela vai ser sua confidente. Quem sabe até mais. Quer chá?"

Sam se perguntou se M dizia isso por conhecer Sin. Queria dizer que ela capturava garotas aleatórias e as amava até se cansar e ir atrás de outra? Ela sorriu para ele e, ao fundo, atrás de M, viu o carro de Sin estacionando. Viu a garota sair dele e vacilar ao andar, como se seu corpo fosse pesado demais para se sustentar. Um braço segurava um ombro e o outro pendia, e ela se arrastou para dentro da Casa.

"Por falar no diabo…", M comentou.

Sam entrou em alerta.

"Ela está ferida?"

Ela estava preocupada sem perceber, seus instintos a diziam para levantar e correr atrás dela, mas quando se pôs de pé, Morfeu segurou seu braço.

"Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse. Dê espaço à ela e tudo ficará bem."

Ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu. Não o mesmo sorriso paternal de antes e nem um sorriso Sin. Foi o sorriso que também poderia ser usado como sinônimo de caos. O sorriso Morfeu. O sorriso de quem sabia de algo que ela não sabia, ou que poderia prever o futuro; Sam não duvidava. Anos depois, ela percebeu que os sorrisos das pessoas, as vezes, falam muito mais do que palavras.

E ela partiu para dentro da Casa, passando pelo jardim e pelas portas onde Sin se adentrara. No banco do motorista do carro, ela reparou, havia sangue escorrendo no couro, e fez com que seu coração se apertasse. Onde ela havia ido? O quê acontecera?

Ela correu para dentro e seu primeiro palpite foi o quarto de Sin, que, como M lhe dissera antes, era o quarto em frente ao de Sam.

Quando entrou, não a viu. Sua blusa, porém, estava jogada no chão, encharcada em sangue, e ela ouvia gemidos vindos do banheiro.

Sam estava receosa, Sin havia claramente se machucado e a coisa havia sido feia.

"Sin?" ela chamou.

Os gemidos pararam, a respiração de Sin estava alta no banheiro e a porta estava encostada. Ela soava como um animal ferido.

"Não entre aqui."

Sam se aproximou em silêncio do banheiro, os passos leves, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela estava suando um pouco. Pela fresta da porta ela viu Sin sentada em cima da pia, vestida apenas em seu jeans, suas botas e um sutiã preto.

Nas costas da garota havia um corte enorme, que passava de perto do ombro até a metade das costas. Sin havia tentando limpar e começado a costurar, mas não estava dando certo. Ela mal alcançava o ferimento.

Sam, boquiaberta, abriu a porta e entrou. Descalça, a menina pisou em sangue e hesitou ao ver a poça. Sin a encarava pelo espelho. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando e lacrimejando de dor, lágrimas se recusavam a cair mas suas bochechas estavam coradas.

Elas não disseram nada por um tempo. Sam estava embasbacada com a cena e Sin estava constrangida. A ruiva se aproximou e pegou a agulha e linha da mão da garota sem dizer uma palavra.

Sin a olhou nos olhos pelo espelho antes de descer da pia e, dolorosamente,  por-se de pé no chão. Ela era pouco mais baixa que Sam e seus cabelos pretos estavam bagunçados e ligeiramente molhados.

Sam ergueu um canto da boca em sinal de compadecimento e Sin se debruçou sobre a pia lentamente. Sam pôs-se atrás de seu corpo, seu quadril em contado com o dela e reparou nos músculos e cicatrizes que suas roupas escondiam ao longo da pele. Ela desabotoou o sutiã da garota devagar e observou o corte. Limpou-o. A tensão no ar era massiva.

Ela tinha cheiro de menta, colônia e cobre. Sam sorriu;  _ moedas, perfume e chiclete, Sin tem cheiro de bolso de jeans. _

O banheiro de piso de granito escuro agora estava manchado de vermelho e o ar, cheio de gemidos de dor; a lamuria de Sin fazia o coração de Sam se apertar. Ela não queria causar nenhum tipo de dor a ela.

"Me desculpe", ela pediu em um ponto que a menina se retesou de dor.

Sin suspirou e se virou, ficando de frente com Sam.

A primeira coisa que a garota reparou foi nos seios segurados pelo sutiã que estava nas mãos dela, praticamente caindo, voluptuosos e próximos, e logo abaixo, cicatrizes ao longo da barriga da garota. Subindo seu olhar ela passou pelos ombros e pelo pescoço e uma ânsia subiu-lhe à garganta. Sua pele era coberta por marcas de luta e cicatrizes antigas, e, entre seus seios estava ele. O colar. Sam engoliu em seco. Quando seus olhos chegaram aos de Sin, ela teve a sensação de arrebatamento.

"Me perdoe", ela pediu.

Sin tinha uma porção de pintas castanhas espalhadas ao longo do pescoço e no peito, deixavam-na charmosa e Sam chegou a desejá-la. Desejar seu corpo que parecia tão quente e fresco, com o sangue fervendo.

Ela fez uma reza silenciosa à todos os deuses que aquele sutiã caísse.

Sam se aproximou dela.

Talvez à alguns super-heróis também, só para ter certeza.

"Eu não terminei ainda", respondeu.

Sin manteve seu olhar fixo. Ela não sorria daquele jeito marrento, e nem fazia comentários irônicos, ela estava exausta. Sam via cansaço e arrependimento escorrer por seus olhos.

"Sam? Me responda."

Sam estava observando a linha de seu pescoço. O jeito como os músculos se esticavam quando ela falava e seu peito se elevava quando respirava. Via a linha dos ombros e forma dos braços, e como os ossos do quadril marcavam levemente sobre a pele. Ela sentia o calor que sua pele exalava da adrenalina e sangue quente correndo, o calor de seu corpo, seu cabelo molhado, os olhos verdes úmidos.

Sin aproximou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios. Fora tão rápido que Sam não teve tempo para respirar. A garota desceu por seu pescoço traçando trilhas de beijos e lamuriando. As marcas de dedos que apertaram seu pescoço enquanto a enforcavam no depósito, Sin cobriu em beijos.

"Eles machucaram você. A culpa é minha. Me perdoe."

Sam ficou estatizada. Cada fibra de seu corpo pedia afeto e queria deleitar do momento mas a única coisa que ela pensava era que aquilo estava errado. Ela não queria beijar Sin. Não naquelas circunstâncias. Não daquele jeito.

Ela não queria um beijo de perdão, ela queria um beijo de amor!

Espantada, segurou a garota pelos ombros e olhou em seus olhos molhados, Sam disse alto e tentando reprimir a repulsa instantânea que aquilo lhe gerou:

"Eu perdoo você. Eu desculpo você. Eu redimo sua culpa e acolho seu erro. Está tudo bem."

Ela sentia-se vazia por dentro, e pisando na poça de sangue que continuava a crescer com o ferimento ainda aberto, as duas se abraçaram e Sam pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de Sin, aproveitando-se dos centimentos que tinha a mais de altura para protegê-la de tudo dentro de um único abraço. Seus olhos caíram para algum ponto do chão e ela sentiu-se de repente morta. Todos aqueles sentimentos que surgiram de repente, todo aquele desejo bobo era platônico, era sem sentido. Ela riu de si mesma e percebeu que não aconteceria. Sin soltou uma única risada como se estivesse entalada na garganta.

"Você citou poesia ou algo do tipo?"

Mas Sam estava enevoada em seus próprios olhos, sentia-se bêbada em lucidez, como se a realidade a tivesse atordoado.

"Deixe-me terminar esse curativo."

Elas se separaram e Sin, cabisbaixa, voltou a se debruçar sob a pia, enquanto Sam suturava o final do corte.

"Teremos que ir embora ainda hoje", Sin disse.

Sam tentou esconder o quão magoada estava.

"Onde vamos?"

Sin rosnou quando a agulha entrou em sua pele.

"Ugh, Cidade Alta. Vamos atrás de Estopim."


	7. Chapter 7

Carro de Sin, 20:00 PM

O carro estava silenciosamente desconfortável. Estava quente e era fevereiro, e o ambiente fora do carro estava úmido - provavelmente choveria. Sin gostava muito do verão.

Ela ainda estava constrangida após o incidente no banheiro. Sentia-se exposta, nua. Não queria admitir, mas não teria conseguido dar os pontos sozinha, e Sam a ajudou. Sam a perdoou e ela tentava se convencer de que tudo estava bem entre elas agora, que o pior havia passado e agora seriam mais cuidadosas. Tentava.

Os vidros do carro estavam abertos e o vento percorria todo o interior do veículo, soltando mechas do cabelo ruivo e rebelde de Sam, e ela estava corada e encarando o vazio. Sin não gostou de vê-la assim.

Ela esticou o braço e ligou o rádio. O movimento a vez estremecer, uma vez que puxou os pontos nas costas. Seria difícil ir atrás dos últimos dois nomes ferida de tal modo, mas a ideia de que faltavam apenas dois era reconfortante, apesar dela não ter ideia de quem era o último. Resolveria mais tarde.

No rádio, uma música começou a tocar. Sin não sabia o gênero ou o nome, mas achou que era apropriada. Não era nenhum clássico ou algo que ela conhecesse, mas após o segundo refrão ela começou a cantarolar.

Logo estava imitando o cantor e entoando as palavras erradas, aumentando o tom conforme a melodia e fazendo palhaçadas como jogar a cabeça para o lado, performando a canção.

Sam riu. Riu e ficou encarando-a.

Sin olhou-a de relance e variava entre os olhos da garota e a estrada vazia a frente.

"Qual é, cante comigo!"

Sam riu desfeita, e virou a cabeça para a janela ao seu lado, vendo as árvores altas passarem, de um verde tão intenso que nem parecia real. Não o tipo de verde berrante de plantas de plástico, e sim o verde das plantas que crescem ao redor de lagos, sempre úmidas e frescas.

Sin continuou cantando e aumentando o tom, dirigia pela estrada com cuidado mas sem economizar na velocidade - era acostumada a correr. Gostava da sensação do vento da janela bagunçando-lhe os cabelos curtos e vê-lo esvoaçar o cabelo de Sam, só para ela ficar aborrecida e colocá-los atrás da orelha era divertido. Sam estava linda nessa noite.

Provavelmente cansada das palhaçadas da garota, Sam rendeu-se e juntou-se a cantoria mais desafinada e desajeitada do mundo. Sin sentia-se imortal nesse momento. Sentia-se completa.

Na verdade, faltava uma coisa para que se tornasse cem porcento completa.

"Ei, você está com fome?", perguntou. Sam estava sorrindo e colocando madeixas ruivas atrás da orelha. Seu cabelo comprido e ondulado era desobediente.

"Eu poderia comer um boi inteiro."

Sin riu. Uma das vantagens da vida na estrada era a má alimentação: hambúrgueres e cerveja sem limites! Gordura e carboidratos sem mães para dizer que não era saudável.

  
  
  


Elas encostaram o carro no acostamento da estrada. O rádio ainda estava ligado e nenhuma das duas se importou em desligar. Toda a tensão e apreensão entre elas havia se dissipado como vapor e formado nuvens altas no céu. Mais tarde choveria mas agora estava quente. Elas haviam comprado mais comida do que comeriam e não se preocuparam com o valor - Sin tinha cartões de crédito sobrando, cortesia de Estopim.

Estavam no meio do nada, a estrada ao lado de uma planície gramada. Árvores altas se espalhavam por todo o ambiente mas haviam espaços amplos, e em uma colina, um pouco mais alta, elas se sentaram e dali viram o cais da Cidade. A grama estava úmida com o orvalho e elas podiam ouvir as cigarras e os grilos cuidando da ambientação.

Elas comeram. Abriram cervejas e riram. Beberam o bastante para ficarem alegres e com o gosto de ternura entre os lábios. E quando não aguentavam mais comer, deitaram-se lado a lado na grama, olhando pro céu e olhando para as estrelas que não estavam tampadas pelas nuvens.

Sin entendia muito de astronomia. Seu pai adorava. Conversavam sobre isso quando ela era mais nova e ela jamais esqueceu-se de uma estrela.

"Meu pai acreditava que haviam mais ou menos dez mil estrelas visíveis a olho nu. Mais mil que não conseguimos ver."

Sin estava deitada com os braços atrás da cabeça como um apoio. Ambas olhando para cima. Sam havia posto uma perna sobre a outra e apoiava-se nos cotovelos.

"É verdade?" ela olhou para Sin.

Sin sorriu.

"Só se você acreditar que é. As estrelas são diferentes umas das outras e cada uma delas viu o bastante para uma vida toda. Elas guardam histórias."

"Como assim?"

Sin sentou-se ao lado de Sam, as pernas cruzadas, em uma mão uma cerveja e a outra pousada na grama. Ela se aproximou de Sam e apontou para o céu com a mão que segurava a bebida.

"Em algum lugar por ai, há um historiador sentado em uma estrela. E ele está nos olhando agora e anotado cada gesto e ação que eu e você fazemos."

"A ciência concorda com isso?" Sam sorriu.

"Ciência é uma desculpa que as pessoas sem imaginação usam para justificar-se."

"Então isso não é um fato?"

"Não, mas é uma verdade. Pra mim é verdade, talvez pra você não seja."

Sam cerrou os olhos e sorriu. Havia desafio e deboche em seu sorriso, e talvez fosse culpa da cerveja e tudo aquilo era um papo de bêbado, mas nenhuma dessas coisas importava.

Ela colocou sua mão sobre a de Sin que estava pousada na grama. Seus dedos se encontraram e se uniram. Foi um gesto natural e Sin virou a cabeça para encará-la.

"Ele anotou isso?" Sam perguntou.

"Anotou."

Sam se aproximou o bastante para que o cheiro de álcool no hálito das duas se misturasse e deitou sobre a garota. Uma sobre a outra, num emaranhado de cabelo e pernas, onde mãos estavam unidas e a cerveja fora derramada, elas riam sem saber o motivo, cobertas por um céu que cada vez mais se fechava. Rolaram juntas e pararam perto de uma árvore, respirando juntas e trocando o calor do corpo e o cheiro da cerveja.

"Ele anotou isso?", Sam perguntou novamente.

Sin estava por baixo, deitada na grama, com as mãos erguidas acima da cabeça e seguradas por Sam. Seus lábios estavam úmidos com a bebida e saliva e seu cabelo tinha pequenos pedaços de grama. Ela estava ofegante e corada. Em seu peito, sentia que explodiria.

Ela sorriu e empurrou Sam para cima, a menina sentada em seu colo agora, o par de mãos dadas se abaixou até que pousaram na grama e Sam estava sorrindo. Seu cabelo vermelho caia-lhe pelos ombros em cascatas e as pontas cobriam-lhe os seios vestidos em uma blusa azul. Ela ficava ridiculamente bela em azul.

"Vamos certificar!", Sin disse e se levantou. Puxou Sam junto consigo e as meninas se ajoelharam em frente à grande árvore.

Do bolso da jaqueta, Sin puxou seu canivete pessoal, aquele que ficava sempre ali. Ela respirava rápido, a adrenalina tomando-lhe a cabeça e seu cérebro estava bêbado de amor, mas aquilo era tudo culpa da cerveja. Ela sorriu para Sam e em seus olhos viu a ternura e satisfação. Seu coração deu um salto.

Na árvore, ela gravou  _ S & S  _ e Sam sorriu. Sam sorriu por que ela sabia que aquele era um dos poucos momentos da vida em que você lembra antes de morrer. E ela estava morrendo. Ela morria cada vez que Sin a olhava nos olhos e sorria.

Sin estava perdida nas linhas do pescoço e maxilar de Sam. Estava velejando nas ondas de seus cabelos ruivos. Estava pensando no corpo de Sam sobre o seu, no calor. Olhando a ruiva em cada detalhe de seu rosto, os olhos vidrados de carinho.

Sam sorriu e baixou seus olhos para Sin, e juntas, se levantaram.

À distância, elas viam o oceano. Viam o porto da Cidade Alta.  Viam o farol. As docas que Sin tanto temia. O mar que Sam tanto amava. E assim elas voltaram para o carro, com o coração cheio e a certeza de que o destino estava próximo. E, é claro, a esperada chuva batendo na janela do carro.

 

 

Carro de Sin, 00:00 AM

Elas encostaram o carro em uma rua escura da Cidade. Sin havia dito que era melhor não serem vistas e andarem no escuro. As poucas horas de sono que tiveram no carro antes de começar a dirigir foram essenciais e Sam se sentia mais centrada.

Ela entendera o motivo do nome “Cidade Alta”: para se entrar na cidade, era preciso passar por uma ponte e logo abaixo estava o oceano. A ponte era alta o bastante para que os navios transportadores passassem por baixo - como explicou Sin - e abastecerem as docas. É claro, haviam enfeites e luzes por toda a ponte e uma represa que aparentava ser uma cidade amistosa, mas Sin disse que ela não devia se deixar enganar com essa aparência - a cidade mexia com as pessoas.

"O que quer dizer?" Sam perguntara.

"Você vai ver por si mesma", fora a resposta.

Ela não objetaria. Sin fora criada nessa cidade, M a dissera, e se ela diz que a cidade é o verdadeiro inferno em si, talvez Sam não quisesse tanto conhecê-la assim.

Dentro do carro, numa rua escura iluminada apenas por lamparinas sujas, as garotas se preparam.

A garota de cabelos curtos está nervosa e há preocupação em seu olhar. Sam está ansiosa.

"Sin, fale comigo."

Sin está roendo a unha do dedão.

"Não podemos ser vistas. As ruas parecem vazias por que está muito tarde. Ou muito cedo. Depende do ponto de vista. Mas há câmeras em cada prédio e em cada ponto de luz, o governo daqui é bem… eficaz."

Sam assentiu para si mesma.

"Como você fazia quando vinha aqui com os incendiários?"

Sin virou-se para encará-la.

"Quem te disse isso?"

Sam engoliu em seco.  _ Uau Samantha, muito bem! Você acabou de estragar os momentos bons da noite com uma única frase! _

Ela amaciou a voz.

"Morfeu?"

Sin arqueou as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos como se não acreditasse em cada palavra. Depois suspirou.

"É claro. Não diga o nome dele. É M, para todos os momentos. E quando eu vinha aqui com os incendiários", ela olhou pelo retrovisor e voltou a olhar Sam, "nós queimávamos tudo."

Ela sorriu, se remexeu no banco e se esticou para trás. Voltou com uma jaqueta de cor marrom nos braços. Entregou-a a Sam.

"Sabe o que dizem, fumaça não é bom para se enxergar claramente através de lentes. Vista. E deixe o cabelo solto, deixe que molhe na chuva", Sam a pegou. Vestiu. "Mantenha a cabeça baixa e não olhe para nada que fizer barulho, ou eles idenficarão seu rosto. Iremos até o motel sem que nos vejam."

Sam achou engraçado que Sin não precisava de uma jaqueta para si pois já estava vestida com uma. Ela sempre estava. Couro o tempo todo - mesmo no verão.

A garota se perguntou se ela nunca ficava com calor.

"Certo" Sin certificou-se. "Quer uma arma?"

"Quero."

A garota a encarou.

"Quer mesmo?" ela parecia impressionada.

Sam não entendeu.

"O que há de cômico nisso?"

Sin começou a rir e abriu a porta do carro. Gotas de chuva respingaram no banco de couro, convidando Sam a sair.

"Vamos França, temos uma pessoa a ver."

Sam bufou e saiu do carro, essa garota era inacreditável. A água a encharcou de uma vez só. Não era uma daquelas chuvas frias de inverno, com ventos e uivos de galhos, era o tipo de chuva que cai reta como um tiro, que serve para molhar o asfalto e deixa o ambiente quente. Era, de certo modo, reconfortante. Os trovões e raios tropicais iluminavam o céu perto da ponte e do cais, e quando deu a volta no carro, ela pegou na mão de Sin.

Ergueu a cabeça para olhar a garota, seu rosto estava molhado e seu cabelo pingava, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente borrados de maquiagem preta, como se ela tivesse esfregado após passar lápis. Estava com a face machucada, e a chuva molhava os tons de vermelho embaixo do olho direito e ao lado do esquerdo, onde a pele estava ralada de quando caíra no chão na estação. Ela estava com o Sorriso Sin no rosto.

"França? Qual é…", Sam caçoou.

Sin riu, seus dentes eram brancos e os lábios estavam mais vermelhos por conta da água que escorria. Ela entendeu o recado e atravessaram a rua correndo, Sin na frente, guiando a direção e Sam acompanhando seu passo, adentro de uma cidade vazia.

  
  
  
  


Elas estavam andando pelas ruas, o passo apertado, por pelo menos quinze minutos quando Sam as ouviu.

"Sin…"

"Eu ouvi. Não pare."

As garotas não estavam mais de mãos dadas mas mantinham-se próximas. As botas de Sin e os tênis de Sam faziam a água acumulada em poças no chão espirrar enquanto andavam, a ruiva podia ver seu reflexo se desfazendo toda vez que dava um passo.

Seu cabelo vermelho estava molhado e embaraçado e caia aos cachos pelo peito da garota. Sua camiseta azul estava encharcada e grudada na pele, porém Sam não estava com frio. Ela podia sentir o cheiro mentolado de Sin na jaqueta. Esperava que o cheiro grudasse em sua pele para sempre.

Ela se sentia tomada pela adrenalina e com o coração disparado. O som se aproximava. Cada vez mais alto. A respiração de Sam estava pesada por baixo do casaco e cada instinto seu a mandava correr.

"Sin."

"Shh."

Sin continuava andando cabisbaixa. Iam rápido o bastante para não parecer suspeito, como alguém que pegou uma chuva inesperada e está fugindo dela. Mas nada justificava o fato de estarem ali àquela hora.

O barulho virou a esquina. Estava atormentando Sam e provocando-lhe dor de cabeça. Ela queria sair dali logo. Queria erguer sua cabeça para olhar. Os cabelos molhados caiam ao redor do rosto, tampando sua visão da rua.

Estava cada vez mais alto e perturbador.

"SIN!"

"Corra!", Sin gritou e virou para olhá-la ates do barulho tornar-se insuportável.

Uma voz gritou em meio ao caos e os olhos de Sin eram puro terror:

"Polícia! Ei, parados!"

 

A primeira coisa que Sam pensou naquele momento foi que não poderia salvar Josh se estivesse presa. Correndo atrás de Sin pelas ruas com a polícia ao seu encalço, ela imaginou a si mesma em um uniforme laranja, comendo uma pasta nojenta na prisão.

Seus passos espirravam água para todo o lado e era difícil enxergar Sin com a chuva batendo forte contra suas cabeças. Ela estava focada apenas em não perdê-la de vista. Quando, bruscamente, esticou seu braço para trás e agarrou o pulso de Sam. A garota tomou um susto mas logo deixou que a menina a puxasse.

Adentraram em uma ruela à esquerda e deram de cara com uma porção de caminhos diferentes. Estavam entre prédios e casas e Sam viu escadas que subiam, escadas para descer, varais cheios de roupas molhadas, atalhos e buracos. Elas pararam e giraram em torno de si mesmas por um minuto antes de voltar a correr, Sam segurando sua mão e deixando que a água escorresse por seus braços e pingassem das mãos unidas. O cabelo de Sin caia sobre a testa da garota e seus jeans estavam colados à pele, aumentando seu quadril e coxas. Ela virava sua cabeça para um lado e para o outro constantemente, guiando as duas pelo caminho entre casas.

Era um beco escuro, as lampadas acima de suas cabeças estavam falhando e as luzes amarelas piscavam, a chuva causando curto circuito na fiação. Elas cruzaram com um gato, que miou e assustou Sam, antes de sair correndo em disparada. As sirenes da polícia ficaram para trás mas ela tinha certeza que eles as seguiam a pé dentro do complexo. Ela estava perdida. Não sabia se Sin tinha ideia de onde estava as levando, mas, se fosse preciso, Sam não saberia como sair dali.

Ela gritou por baixo do barulho da chuva:

"Onde estamos indo?"

Sin não se virou para olhá-la, continuou correndo e soltou sua mão.

"O motel fica a poucas ruas daqui. Não pare."

"Acho que não estão mais atrás da gente" ela gritou.

Havia água em sua boca e seu cabelo estava pesado.

Sin não respondeu. Continuaram correndo até que a garota baixa parou e se encostou em uma parede. Sua sombra era um esboço mais escuro contra as sombras do corredor escuro. Logo à frente era o fim da ruela e as luzes da avenida deixavam o rosto de Sin com uma luz vermelha e azul. Sam não parou a tempo e deslizou na rua, mas antes que pudesse cair Sin a segurou pelo braço e puxou-a para si.

"Você está bem?"

Sam sorriu nervosamente. Estavam com os torsos encostados e a respiração delas era irregular. Tudo era um emaranhado de cabelo ruivo e chuva.

"Melhor agora" ela respondeu. Havia travessura em sua voz e Sam mal a sentiu escapar-lhe os lábios.

Sin era ligeiramente mais baixa que ela, mas a sola de sua bota as deixava no mesmo nível. Sam gostava da ideia de ser mais alta - e mesmo assim, Sin era a brigona. Chegava a ser bonitinho.

A garota alterava o olhar entre os olhos de Sam e sua boca. Havia água pingando dela e seus lábios deveriam estar inchados.

"O que vai acontecer agora?", Sam perguntou.

Sua respiração se prendeu quando ela se aproximou e Sin sorriu para ela de modo tranquilizador.

Sam riu nervosamente, uma vez que elas estavam próximas de novo, e ela podia sentir o calor subindo por seu pescoço. Ela não podia ver a reação de Sin, porque ela estava atualmente roçando a parte superior de sua garganta com a boca, e Sam sentiu as borboletas batendo suas asas contra as paredes de seu estômago e ficou tonta com a ideia  _ daquilo _ acontecendo. Com uma garota. Com Sin. Sin continuou seu caminho para cima, pressionando os lábios contra o canto da boca. Ela deve ter feito uma cara engraçada porque Sin estava rindo contra sua bochecha, e acompanhou-a para trás até as costas de Sam estarem pressionadas contra a parede do beco. Ela engasgou e Sin colocou as mãos em sua cintura, esfregando círculos com seus polegares através de sua camiseta; os dedos de Sam puxando sua jaqueta, apertando os olhos fechados.

"Relaxe", respondeu, uma onda de respiração em sua pele, e Sam estremeceu; seus dedos apertados na jaqueta de Sin, o couro macio e flexível sob seus dedos, obviamente, bem desgastado. "Siga o fluxo", continuou Sin, as palavras que terminaram em uma risada.

Sam tentou fazer o que lhe foi dito. Ele afrouxou seu abraço e se derreteu contra a parede, e como ela aclimatou seu sorriso à tona, Sin prosseguiu pressionando mais perto, o calor rolando fora de seu corpo irradiando ao mormaço de fevereiro.

Ela deu um aceno curto, e, em seguida, os lábios de Sin estavam sobre os seus. Suas línguas estavam emaranhadas e Sam deixou suas mãos descansando na parte de trás do pescoço da garota, segurando-a perto. Sin empurrava as mãos mais para cima na blusa de Sam, fantasmas sobre a pele de seu estômago, os dedos batendo sobre suas costelas, puxando um tremor fora dela. Sam gemeu quando Sin retirou uma das mãos apenas para puxar seu cabelo, dobrando o queixo para que seus lábios se encaixassem mais plenamente.

A sirene da policia ecoava ao fundo do cenário, provavelmente virando a esquina, e o coração de Sam apertou-se dentro do peito.

Seus ombros estavam mordendo o tijolo, as unhas raspando os cabelos curtos e repicados de Sin. Algo foi aceso dentro de seu peito, ela podia sentir isso - era súbito, e a estava devorando; a necessidade de estar mais perto. Ela ofegava contra a boca de Sin, mas Sin só permitiu a ela um segundo antes que ficasse totalmente sem ar, suas respirações passando para a outra, suas mãos segurando uma a outra contra a parede, acima da cabeça de Sam. Ela continuou e continuou, até que finalmente Sam percebeu que tinha parado e ela estava olhando para Sin e Sin estava sorrindo, obviamente satisfeita.

Na rua a frente do beco, as luzes e o som da sirene policial voltaram a brilhar e ecoar pelo ar mais claramente. O barulho da chuva abafava o som da respiração pesada das garotas e Sam sentia seus lábios formigando.

"Vão nos pegar", Sam declarou.

Sin aproximou-se para um último toque nos lábios dela. Sua boca era macia e tinha gosto de água de chuva e cigarro. Sam nunca a tinha visto fumar, e também nunca havia provado um cigarro, mas deduziu que aquele seria  o gosto que fazia as pessoas viciadas.

"Terá valido à pena."

Sam sorriu, suas costas contra a parede molhada do beco. Ela podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo próximo de Sin e voltou a observar um detalhe que havia esquecido na menina.

Por cima da camiseta molhada de Sin, elas estavam tinindo e refletindo a luz. Eram oito agora.

"Sin, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

Sin sorriu.

"Qualquer coisa."

Sam mordeu o lábio.

A chuva havia diminuído bastante e na rua, elas podiam ver o grande letreiro verde e vermelho que piscava, iluminando a entrada do motel. Sin lhe dissera que estavam indo para um motel. E a beijara no beco.

_ Oh. _

Ela suspeitava que fosse um assunto privado, mas não conseguia se conter. M a avisara sobre a dificuldade de Sin de falar sobre o passado e coisas íntimas, mas, após aquele momento no beco, ela diria que já tinham intimidade o bastante.

Talvez ela fosse simplesmente responder e ficariam numa boa. Talvez até melhorasse o relacionamento das duas; uma confissão após um beijo e antes de uma parada no tal motel. Ela estava apreensiva.

Mas, de fato, a curiosidade matou o gato.

"O que são essas oito balas?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cidade Alta, beco, 2:45 AM

A garota estava encarando. Sin se sentiu mal de repente, como se o gosto de saliva em sua boca fosse azedo. Ela sentiu que iria vomitar.

"É um colar", respondeu.

Estava suando frio e, com a chuva quase parando, ela podia ver claramente os olhos curiosos de Sam esperando uma resposta. Ela não queria falar sobre aquilo. Já era ruim o bastante Sam saber que ela era incendiária; as oito lápides que carregava no peito não precisavam ser mencionadas. O risco de Sam acabar ferida se soubesse dos segredos de Sin e do Cartel, que estava envolvido, era muito grande para ser corrido.

Ela não queria que a garota soubesse que era uma assassina, do mesmo jeito que ela não queria que a tivesse visto matando no posto de gasolina. Não poderia deixar que a curiosidade dela a machucasse de novo. Não queria vê-la ferida.

Sam sorriu, inquieta.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o quê significa?"

"É só um colar, Sam."

"E por que você adiciona balas nele?"

Sin estava agitada. Lembrava-se de quando seu pai lhe dera o colar, que portava um lindo pingente de sua mãe. Lembrava-se vagamente dela o usando e sorrindo, memórias que hoje eram doídas demais, e que por serem evitadas, estavam quase esquecidas. Lembra-se de quando deu seu primeiro tiro, logo após revirar as coisas do pai na polícia e roubar o caderno. Lembra-se do primeiro nome da lista, o primeiro homem que derrubou. Lembra-se de jurar que tiraria seu pai da cadeia ou morreria tentando.

Ela se arrepiou. A justiça só era generosa com os influentes. Os inocentes passam despercebidos.

O fato de Sam reparar nisso era um problema. Conhecendo a garota, Sin sabia que ela não calaria a boca a respeito, e não entenderia o contexto. Ela já podia sentir os olhos da menina a julgando.

"Eu… Eu não…"

Seu queixo estava batendo, a sensação áspera de dentes roçando uns nos outros era agoniante e sua boca estava amarga. Agora ela estava com frio.

"Aquele dia no posto, você tinha seis quando foi e sete quando voltou", ela observou.

Sin não entendia porque ela a estava pressionando. Não entendia o motivo de tanta curiosidade. Ela odiava mexer no passado e sabia que não havia muito bom nele para ser dito, na verdade, não havia nada de bom que pudesse ser dito.

"E agora você está com oito. Por que elas continuam aumentando?"

Ela se lembrava de M fazendo as mesmas perguntas, pressionando-a. Lembra-se dele passando os dedos pelas balas na noite que queimaram o depósito e dançaram sobre ele, sorrindo para ela como um louco e chamando-a de sanguinária, de facínora. Dizia que o que Sin fazia era uma purificação.

"Não é da sua conta", foi o que ela respondeu, mas foi baixo demais. Sam mal pôde ouvir.

Ela não queria brigar, mas não podia arriscar. Sin não fazia ideia se a voz sabia de Sam e, como a mandou para Estopim, provavelmente estava por perto. Droga, ela havia hackeado seu painel no carro!

"Como é?". Sam inquiriu.

Se contasse a verdade sobre as balas, se dissesse que era um símbolo do que fazia pelo pai, teria que contar sobre a noite nas docas. Teria que dizer que suspeitava que o Cartel estava envolvido e que suspeitava de Josh, não só na ativação do vírus, mas  como na emboscada do pai. E Sam saberia que Sin a estava usando. Esses pensamentos a deixavam enjoada agora, e a garota se perguntou se estava desenvolvendo sentimentos pela garota - sentimentos de verdade.

"Não é da sua conta!" Sin gritou.

Ela viu a ruiva engolir em seco e abaixar o olhar para o chão. Ela passou o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra e disse simplesmente:

"Oh."

Sin pigarreou e saiu da frente dela, deixando-a se desencostar da parede.

"Vamos", ela disse. Sua garganta estava seca.

E Sam a seguiu até o motel onde Estopim estava. Sin não sabia o que a voz queria com ele, mas não deixaria que fosse tarde demais - não com ele. E, além disso, Jockey poderia estar junto, ou MJ. E Sin não via a hora de se encontrar com MJ, a traidora. MJ, que controlava o fluxo nas docas. MJ, que estava em campo naquele dia com seu pai.

Quando entraram no apartamento, Sin tocou a campainha, tentou livrar-se de todos aqueles pensamentos horríveis e ter uma boa noite de sono; estava cansada. Rever Estopim seria reconfortante, só de saber que ele estava a salvo, e ela finalmente tiraria à limpo a história do incêndio no bunker. Procuraria também por Jockey, ela sentia falta deles. Já fazia quase cinco meses desde a queda do Cartel e Sin havia se acostumado com a convivência. Sam não havia trocado olhares com ela e mantinha sua cabeça baixa. Estava tudo indo tão bem…

Por detrás da cortina, que ficava atrás do balcão, saiu um mexicano segurando um cacto. Era um homem baixo, com a barba mal feita; estava vestido em uma camiseta social azul e tinha um óculos de sol tampando os olhos - um óculos de sol feminino. Sin percebeu que Sam ergueu a cabeça para olhar e segurou a risada ao ver a desconfiança no olhar dela.

Ele soava como um bêbado e acrescentava palavras em espanhol quando falava. Quando ele ergueu os óculos no topo da cabeça, erguendo um belo tufo de cabelo junto para olhá-la, Sin sorriu.

"Sidney?"

Sua voz era grogue e ainda tinha o sotaque do México.

Sam a olhou.

"Sidney?" ela indagou.

"Sin" Sin confirmou.

"Mas ele disse Sidn…"

"Sam", Sin a apresentou a ele.

Ele sorriu.

"Carlos", e colocou o cacto em pé sob a bancada.

Sam estava confusa e sua testa estava franzida.

Sin sorriu, Estopim era um homem estranho.   
  


 

Motel, 12:00 PM

Sam acordou com dor nas costas e o sol forte em seu rosto. Havia dormido na cama perto da janela e não haviam fechado a cortina antes de adormecer. Fora uma noite desconfortável.

Sin dormira na outra cama, de costas para Sam a noite inteira. Não falara uma palavra sequer. Antes de se levantar, Sam se lembrou do sonho que teve. Entre lençóis e fronhas sentiu vergonha do que havia sonhado.

Em seus sonhos, ela e Sin haviam ido ao motel para fazer outra coisa. Mesmo dormindo, ela podia sentir os lábios da garota por sua pele e suas mãos apertando as dela. Lembrava-se de como seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente naquele beco, embaixo da chuva, perseguidas pela polícia, em um beco abandonado e escuro, quando Sin a beijou com fervor. Quando ergueu suas mãos acima da cabeça e tomou-lhe o corpo.

Ela lembrava-se tão vividamente de Sin beijando-lhe a testa em seu sonho que parecia até real. Ela riu. Quem dera.

Sam mordeu seus lábios e sorriu. O sol aquecia suas pernas enquanto lembrava dos olhos borrados de Sin consumindo-a, enchendo-a de ternura.

Até Sam estragar o momento. Como sempre. Ela nem se deu o trabalho de guardar mágoa pois sabia que fora sua culpa, mas adoraria que Sin fosse honesta, que dividisse seu fardo. Sam queria aliviar o rancor que a menina guardasse. Ela queria que Sin sofresse menos.

Quando entraram no motel, Sam esperava um homem velho para atendê-las. Aquele tipo de senhor que herdou o lugar de seu avô e que pretendia passar ao filho, que colecionava rolhas de vinho e levantava cedo para jogar pão aos  patos. Mas ao invés disso, um jovem entrara. A primeira impressão que Sam teve foi de dó, aquele parecia o tipo de garoto que vivia no porão dos pais, fumando maconha e comprando revistas pornô até a mãe o expulsar para a vida.

Se apresentara como Estopim, e Sam percebeu que o nome lhe servia. Ela achou que estivesse bêbado, mas elas o haviam apenas acordado e estava sonolento. A garota ficou preocupada com a ideia de ele dormir com aquele cacto - ou levá-lo para se proteger no meio da noite.

"A quanto tempo estão juntas?", ele perguntara enquanto pegava uma chave. Sin havia ligado a televisão e assistia ao jornal da cidade. Parecia preocupada.

"Uma semana, mais ou menos " ela respondera.

Estopim assentiu.

"Ela já lhe pagou  _ un _ jantar?"

"Não."

Preocupação pousou em seu olhar.

"Já tirou-lhe as roupas ?"

Sam tinha certeza que estava vermelha como pimenta. Colocou o cabelo molhado atrás da orelha.

"Não."

Agora, entre os lençóis ela ria, travessa.

"Nem  _ un burrito _ sequer?" ele insistiu.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Alguns hambúrgueres e cerveja."

Estopim pareceu absolutamente ofendido.

"Sidney, você está embebedando mulheres  mais novas?! O quê é isso,  _ un nuevo _ método?"

Sin olhou para ele e sorriu como quem diz “eu não me importo”.

Ela se levantou da cama e se espreguiçou. Seus cabelos haviam se juntado contra ela e formado um bolo único de nó e cachos. Ela havia desistido dele há muito tempo.

A vista da janela do quarto não era tão impressionante quanto poderia ser, mas Sam tinha um olho para miséria e, a ferrugem e loucura da Cidade era bonita. Podia ver os altos prédios e o tráfego seguindo sua rotina. Pessoas cuidando de sua vida. E, vez ou outra, o sol dava as caras por trás das nuvens do céu que estava se tornando cada vez mais nublado. No horizonte, Sam podia ver o farol. O mesmo farol que viram juntas na noite passada, quando estavam na colina e Sin gravou seus  nomes na árvore. Ela sorriu.

Afastando-se da janela, ela observou algo que não estava ali na noite passada em cima da mesa do quarto. Quando se aproximou, um sorriso tão grande e sincero brotou em seu rosto antes mesmo dela terminar de ler o que estava escrito. Seu coração se encheu de amor.

Em cima da mesa havia um bolo totalmente coberto em com um creme branco. Estava muito mal espalhado e era visível que ela mesma havia feito. Em cima, estava escrito em preto:

_ "Me desculpe pelos hematomas, por gritar com você e quase fazer com que fôssemos presas. Eu te adoro." _

Ela enfiou um dedo e tirou um pouco da cobertura para levá-la à boca enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro do quarto. No espelho, ela ergueu o longo cabelo ruivo e observou o próprio pescoço.  _ Ah. Aqueles hematomas. _ Ainda sorrindo ela sentiu seu peito se encher de afeto. Só de imaginar Sin levantando cedo para fazer aquilo para ela…

Ela estava se desculpando. Sam é quem deveria se desculpar, mas mesmo assim, ela queria fazer com que ficassem bem de novo. A garota começou a se perguntar se aquela…  _ coisa _ era recíproca.

Sam vestiu a jaqueta de Sin de novo. Tentou abaixar o cabelo - que definitivamente tinha vida própria - e desceu até a recepção do motel. Estopim estava sentado em cima do balcão, cortando as unhas dos pés.

"Bom dia", ela cumprimentou.

Ele se assustou e quase caiu do balcão. Quando se virou para olhá-la, Estopim se pôs de pé no chão. Estava vestido com as mesmas roupas de antes, mas sem o óculos de sol, este estava no cacto, que posava em cima do balcão.

" _Buenos dias"_  ele sorriu.

"Onde está Sin?" Sam perguntou.

"Sua  _ compañera _ teve que sair  cedo. Está com fome?"

Ela saíra cedo? De novo? O padrão de Sin sair antes de Sam acordar e ela ter que passar o dia com algum homem estava se repetindo - ela só esperava que terminasse melhor que da outra vez.

"Hum, sim?"

Ele checou o cacto antes de pegá-la pelo braço e andar apressado para dentro de uma sala. Estopim estava descalço e Sam tinha certeza que um rato morava dentro de seu cabelo - era massivo!

Na sala havia outro jovem. Esse parecia mais novo e mais mal humorado que Estopim. Estava em pé, pegando alguma coisa no armário. Sam estava praticamente sendo empurrada para dentro e Estopim puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentar.

"Obrigada", ela sorriu.

Ele a ignorou e puxou outra cadeira para o garoto, este o olhou com desconfiança e deu de ombros. Quando foi se sentar, Estopim puxou a cadeira para trás.

O garoto caiu.

Estopim desatou a rir.

Sua risada era a coisa mais absurda que Sam já tinha ouvido. Ela imaginou que, se alguma vez, uma hiena engolisse um brinquedo de mastigar com som, o barulho que faria seria exatamente aquele.

Estopim limpou as lágrimas e o garoto se levantou fazendo pouco caso. Sam acha que ele finalmente reparou em sua presença, pois se aproximou e estendeu sua mão.

"Eu sou Jockey. Bom dia."

Sua voz era cansada apesar de aparentar seus vinte anos.

"Sam" ela sorriu. "Você está bem?"

"Estou acostumado. Você é a namorada de Sin?"

Ela sentiu os joelhos fraquearem.

"Ela te disse isso?"

Ele ergueu um canto da boca como se tivesse entendido tudo.

"Sinto muito, dedução apenas. Mas você faz o tipo dela."

E com isso ele saiu.

Sam sentiu como se seu coração fosse uma bomba relógio. Ele havia mesmo acabado de dizer que elas pareciam um casal?

Estopim se aproximou dela.

"Eu preciso sair. Pegue o que quiser."

"Tudo bem" ela sorriu tímida.

E assim ele saiu.

Pelo visto, nem um homem para acompanhá-la até sua  _ compañera  _ chegar ela teria.


	9. Chapter 9

Quando abriu os olhos, Jockey a estava cutucando. Ela havia dormido? Seu corpo estava dolorido.

“O quê?”

Ele a segurou pelos ombros.

“Ei, ruivinha!”

Ela abriu os olhos, Sin costumava chamá-la assim.

“Sin e Estopim não chegaram até agora. Está começando a me preocupar.”

Ela se sentou. Estava dormindo no sofá da sala.

“Que horas são?”

“São quase oito.”

Ela havia dormido todo esse tempo?  _ Uau. _ Realmente estava precisando por o sono em dia.

“E onde eles foram?”

Jockey ofereceu sua mão, Sam a pegou e pôs-se de pé. Caminhou até a pia e lavou o rosto. A ideia de Sin ter ficado todo esse tempo fora começou a preocupá-la, a garota parecia atrair perigo e Sam sabia disso.

“Estopim foi até o parque de diversões que abriu aqui perto. Ele havia combinado de encontrar MJ e Piper lá.”

Sam olhou por cima do ombro, Jockey estava parado ao lado do sofá, com um braço cruzado e o outro caído. Seu cabelo escuro estava desgrenhado como se não fosse lavado a dias e sua camiseta também parecia ter passado da validade. Ele tinha olheiras e um sorriso tímido, difícil de conseguir.

Ela achou que ele parecia extremamente jovem ali. Adolescente.

“Quem são essas?”

Jockey ergueu a mão e coçou a cabeça.

“Hum… assuntos delicados.”

Ela bufou.

“Certo. E quanto à Sin?”

“Uma coisa de cada vez. Estopim conhece Sin como o conhece o cacto sarnento. Vamos atrás dele primeiro.”

 

Quarto Escuro, 20:00 PM

_ “Sin, abra os olhos.” _

Sin sorriu para seu pai, seus olhos pingavam ternura; estavam nas docas e ele a segurava pela mão enquanto caminhavam. Era fim de dia e o céu havia sido tomado pela cor alaranjada do arrebol, gaivotas piavam junto ao som das ondas se quebrando e carregavam gravetos para formar um ninho e proteger seus ovos. A vento salgado jogava as pontas do cabelo de Sin contra sua testa e ela sentia que, se abrisse a boca, poderia se engasgar com o sal.

Olhou para seu pai, ele estava sorrindo. Tinha uma barba comprida e branca, manchada pelo lodo e nela se enroscavam estrelas do mar e mariscos. Seus olhos estavam profundos e com uma camada leitosa por cima da pupila, ela se perguntou se ele havia chorado ou se estava cego. Seus cabelos compridos e também brancos se misturavam com algas ressecadas e quando ele abriu a boca, água salgada começou a escorrer, molhando suas roupas. O cheiro de morte a deixou tonta.

Sin soltou sua mão rapidamente. Sem aviso, escorregou em algo. A sola de suas botas estava lubrificada por banha de baleia e ela caiu sentada no chão, sua pele repleta de gosma e muco, pedaços de peixe e carne pútrida que se acumulava no fundo do mar. O espaço por baixo de suas unhas estava preenchido com carne escura e podre e enormes algas se enrolavam por suas pernas, prendendo-as e, conforme se esticavam, mudavam de cor. Entre todos aqueles corpos bestiais estourados no chão, ela percebeu um maior, salpicado e enxuto de vida pelo sal do mar, nu e com a pele cintilando, lembrando pele anfíbia, onde as algas se transformaram num loiro arruivado, quase vermelho, quase… quase como a...

Sin abriu os olhos. O escuro que a enlaçava a assustou e tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir era o som disparado de seu coração. Até que sua visão se estabilizasse ao breu, demorou um tempo.

Estava amarrada numa cadeira. Não conseguia mover os braços ou as pernas, e a sua frente estava uma mesa de madeira comprida, onde, no meio, postava-se um candelabro que sustentava uma única vela curta. Pela mesa, haviam formas espalhadas, indistintas.

Sin não conseguiu ver quem estava sentado na outra ponta da mesa.

“Mas o que…”

_ “Achei que não iria acordar, peixinha.” _

Era a voz. A voz do carro. A voz da papelada de Jockey no bunker.

Ela se arrepiou e sentiu que ia vomitar. Era, definitivamente, uma pessoa na outra ponta. Ela via o contorno de seus ombros e a cabeça pendendo para trás, como se estivesse olhando para cima. O pior, de longe, era o cheiro que pesava na sala; não era possível sentir cheiros em sonhos, mas, ela jurava, aquele era o exato cheiro da sopa de peixes mortos.

Tentou manter a calma. Não era a primeira - nem a segunda - vez que acordara em tal situação.

“Onde estou?” perguntou.

_ “Você está no parque de diversões.” _

“O que eu estou fazendo no…”

_ “Sente esse cheiro?” _

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Não havia câmeras ou monitores na sala, a não ser por…

No canto, do outro lado da sala, uma luz vermelha mantinha-se acesa. Vez ou outra, piscava. Seu corpo passou para o estado de repulsa.

“Sinto.”

“ _ O quê você acha que é? _ ” Havia um tom de malícia e diversão que só os loucos e os bons psicopatas conseguem atingir. Ela forçou os olhos, tentando enxergar além da vela, além do escuro.

“Tem cheiro de carne.”

_ “Carne? Interessante! Que tipo de carne?” _

“Carne recém cortada.”

_ “Hummm. E, por curiosidade, o quê você está sentindo? Fisicamente.” _

_ “ _ Sinto que vou vomitar.”

_ “Segure-se. Por mim. Vamos Sin, colabore.” _

“Quem é você?”

_ “Você sabe quem eu sou, oras. Somos amigos antigos!” _

“Amigos?” Sua voz pingava asco. “Está mais para tolerância. Tolerância do tipo eu vou matar você quando te encontrar.”

_ “Ótimo, peço que me tolere mais um pouco então. Alguma sensação?” _

Ela respirou fundo. O cheiro estava consumindo sua mente como um verme se afundando em seu cérebro e ela não conseguia pensar direito.

“A sala está quente.”

A voz riu baixo.

_ “Defina quente.” _

“Não quente como se a temperatura estivesse alta. Quente como se houvesse algo…”

_ Algo com temperatura naturalmente quente na sala. _ Ela engasgou.

_ “Hummm… Entendo.” _

Sin sentiu seus olhos queimarem, como se estivesse prestes a cair em lágrimas. A voz permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, dando espaço para fungadas e suspiros, e logo voltou a falar:

“ _ Sin preste atenção. Isso não é um teste ou uma falsa afirmação; no funeral, a chave dos peixes caíra em sua mão. O pássaro que a transporta não é importante desde que você não a perca.” _

O coração de Sin apertou e ela lembrou do sonho.

“Para que serve?”

_ “Oras, bobinha! Para quê servem as chaves?” _

As lágrimas e medo dentro de si haviam entrado em ebulição e a raiva que crescia em sua garganta se tornava cada vez mais maciça.

“Pare de brincar comigo.”

“ _ Ela abre uma caixa colorida. Você sabe a diferença entre um polvo e uma lula, Sinne?” _

Por mais que fizesse força, não conseguia se soltar da cadeira. Não estava amarrada com cordas, mas sim com fita. Sin não entendia como a fita era mais resistente que a corda, mas aquilo só a frustrava mais.

_ “ _ Não entendo como isso é relevante.”

_ “Os polvos se arrastam no fundo do mar, remexendo nos destroços e escombros mais profundos e sombrios; sempre nas sombras, melancólicos, quase como fantasmas. Enquanto as lulas, veja bem, nadam bem perto da superfície, onde ficam os pequenos animais e vegetais que lhe servem de alimento. Perto do olho d’água, frescas e disponíveis para quem lhes quiser ver. Elas são fáceis de pescar e, geralmente, colaboram com a pesca. Me conte Sin, como anda a busca pelo traidor?” _

“Eu estou trabalhando nisso.”

_ “Um banco foi roubado ontem no centro da Cidade usando o seu pequeno monstrinho. Foi um roubo enorme. Quase meio bilhão contado.” _

Sin franziu a testa; o Vírus J era exclusivo, só os membros do Cartel sabiam como usá-lo e não foi dita nenhuma palavra sobre tal roubo - não foi dita nenhuma palavra em meses! Não era possível que…

“Como pode ser? Quem o usou?”

_ “Não sabemos.” _

Sin se perguntou o motivo do plural.

“Como, num roubo tão grande, não temos nenhuma pista? Nenhum alarme tocou? Como isso é possível?”

“ _ Sin, você não conhece o próprio vírus? Ele cria várias contas fantasmas que retiram valores baixos. Menos de cem dólares. O banco soa um alarme quando é um saque grande em uma única retirada, mas com um hospedeiro vil, que se alimenta aos poucos, como poderiam suspeitar?” _

“Mas se tanto dinheiro foi sacado em um só dia, mesmo que por contas diferentes, não teriam percebido?”

_ “Eis a questão: o dinheiro não foi sacado. Ele ainda está circulando por ai. A pessoa que fez isso soube mexer os pauzinhos.” _

“E o quê isso tem a ver com a chave?”

_ “Você vai descobrir, querida.” _

“E o funeral é de quem?”

A voz ecoou uma risada e, num baque que quase a deixou cega, as luzes se ascenderam e o horror nos olhos de Sin foi tão grande que suas pupilas dilataram imediatamente.

_ “Polvo ou lula, Sinne. Qual é você?” _

 

Parque de Diversões, 21:30 PM

“Porquê Estopim viria aqui?” Sam perguntou.

Estava acompanhada de Jockey e ambos carregavam uma lanterna, mas a sombra que pairava no parque, atrás de cada brinquedo a arrepiava.

Jockey havia sido um cara realmente legal - tinha segurado sua mão enquanto ela pulava a catraca pra invadir o parque, e nem tinha rido muito enquanto ela caía brutalmente no chão, tentando invadir o parque!

Sam se perguntava o porquê dele ser um cara tão reservado.

“Esse não é, nem de longe, o lugar mais estranho em que eu já o fui buscar”, ele respondeu e olhou para Sam. Ela não diria que seus olhos brilhavam romanticamente, refletindo a luz sóbria das lanternas em meio ao breu, e que, enquanto ele a tomou em seus braços fortes ela pôde sentir seu coração.

Mas tinha uma luzinha pálida e sem graça nos olhos dele.

Sam bufou.

“Vocês são amigos há muito tempo?”

Ela estava preocupada com Sin. Lembrava-se da noite passada, quando se beijaram de verdade pela primeira vez - Sam não gostava de pensar no incidente do banheiro como um beijo com sentimentos, apenas como agradecimento.

Só queria encontrar Estopim logo para poder ir atrás dela.

Jockey iluminou um carrinho de algodão doce e desviou dele a tempo.

“Hum, amigos? Pode-se dizer que ele tropeçou em mim.”

Ela sorriu.

“Adoraria ouvir a história.

Sam jogou o ponto de luz numa tenda e checou rapidamente, vazia.

“Eu estava indo fazer uma troca de uma mercadoria específica - ele olhou para Sam e sibilou “drogas”, então sorriu e tornou a olhar para frente - no Golfo do México. Houve um tiroteio. Estopim estava fugindo do país e entrou no meu carro, apontando uma arma para minha cara. Cinco minutos depois, enfiou um pendrive no meu rádio e começou a cantar música latina.”

Sam riu.

Jockey deu de ombros.

“Dai por diante ele se convenceu de que tem uma dívida comigo. Não desgruda de mim e eu o suporto.”

“Ele não parece tão mal assim.”

“Não é. Você se acostuma com o tempo.”

Continuaram andando lado a lado por mais alguns minutos. Não perto o suficiente para deixá-lo - mais - desconfortável, mas Sam podia sentir seu cheiro de suor e perfume ruim. Cheiro de adolescente, ela pensou.

Por fim, ele disse:

“E você e Sin?”

Ela o olhou.

“O quê?”

“São amigas há muito tempo? Parecem próximas.”

Sam riu.

“Eu diria que somos… amigas bem íntimas.”

Ele a olhou com aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos de um garoto que põe suas mãos em uma Playboy pela primeira vez.

“Do tipo que tomam banho juntas e se pegam pra fazer ciume em outro caras?”

Ela sentiu o rubor subir-lhe ao rosto e a voz engrossar, mas antes de responder, sua lanterna iluminou uma sala de concreto. Devia ser usada para o controle dos brinquedos. A porta era de metal e logo Jockey a olhava também. Ela parou.

“Será que…”

“Pouco provável”, ele respondeu antes mesmo de Sam terminar. “Tem mais chance de estar dormindo dentro de algum brinquedo.”

“Não sei Jockey… Não é melhor checar?”

Ele deu de ombros e lhe entregou sua lanterna.

“Se você insiste.”

Quando estava perto o suficiente, Jockey ergueu sua perna e chutou a porta. A lata amassou, mas não teve sinal de abertura.

Mas algo dentro da sala gritou.

O coração de Sam subiu-lhe à garganta. Ela correu até a porta e empurrou Jockey para o lado.

“A porta está aberta, idiota!”

Jockey soltou um “hum” desinteressado.

“Não vou nem me ofender.”

Quando a abriu, Sam ficou embasbacada.

Havia uma mesa de jantar de madeira e, com a lanterna ela viu, por toda sua superfície encontravam-se pedaços de carne, muito sangue e no meio, enrolado à um candelabro, uma lula morta.

Em uma ponta da mesa, sob uma cadeira, estava Sin, chorando e engasgada de horror, com seus olhos arregalados pelo susto e seus braços amarrados.

E na outra ponta…

“Estopim!”

Jockey entrou num furacão dentro da sala e congelou perante o corpo desfigurado de Estopim, com suas entranhas e músculos derramados e a cabeça tombada para trás, com os cabelos pendendo. Seu peito estava aberto e dentro, onde deviam estar os órgãos vitais, haviam peixes. Jockey caiu de joelhos e debulhou-se em lágrimas e gritos.

Sam foi até Sin, atordoada pela cena e cambaleante.

Quando se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga e tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, sentiu suas lágrimas quentes caírem e a beijou na cabeça. Sin estava suada e tremendo, e quando Sam a desamarrou, ela caiu em seus braços e soluçou enquanto a ruiva a sustentava.

Foi Sam quem ligou para a polícia e, enquanto todas aquelas luzes se moviam rápido demais para ela acompanhar, sentou-se ao lado de Sin na beira da ambulância, abraçando-a e zelando, enquanto segurava sua cabeça em seu peito e a deixava chorar.

Dessa vez, dormiram na mesma cama.

 

Motel, 2:30 AM

Sin acordou gritando. Estava suando e em seus sonhos ela via Estopim rasgado ao meio, com peixes entre suas tripas e sangue por toda parte. O cheiro, ela sabia, a assombraria para sempre. Sam estava parada ao seu lado na cama, observando-a espantada. O olhar de Sin, pesado, caiu de volta para seu colo e ela deitou-se de novo, mais próxima de Sam. Seu peito arfava.

“Você quer falar sobre isso?”, a ruiva perguntou.

Sin engoliu em seco e desceu a dor pela garganta, lembrou-se da voz mandando-a ir para a Cidade em busca de Estopim, e de novo, fazendo metáforas com peixes, amarrando-a a poucos metros da carne arrancada de seu amigo. Ela sentiu a camiseta de Sam ficar úmida e percebeu que havia voltado a chorar.

A voz dela era menos que um sussurro rouco.

“Sin, eu sinto tanto…”

E Jockey. O coração de Sin se apertava só de lembrar dele. Desde que chegaram ao motel, Jockey estava sentado no chão, com o cacto entre as pernas cruzadas, e provavelmente estava lá ainda agora, encarando o vazio. Deixando lágrimas silenciosas caírem, velando. Naquela noite os dois estavam de coração partido.

Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir. O funeral de Estopim seria logo no dia seguinte, já que e Sin e Jockey insistiram em não ter um velório e não havia corpo para preparar…

“Apenas um caixão vazio a zelar…” ela sussurrou.

Havia chorado tanto que mal conseguia reconhecer a própria voz.

Sam beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e Sin percebeu como ela estava sendo boa naquele momento. Havia ido atrás dela, falado com todos os policiais e arrumado toda aquela encrenca, e ainda ficara com Sin para certificar-se de que ela estava bem. Não pensaria num lugar melhor além dos braços de Sam.

Jockey foi embora antes mesmo da ambulância chegar. A policia as deixaria no motel, então ele pegou seu carro e partiu. Tudo aquilo era demais para ele.

Sin fechou os olhos, lembrou-se da dor familiar de perder alguém. Lembrou dos peixes mortos sob a mesa e o cheiro de sangue fresco que enchia a sala.  _ Defina quente. _

Sam puxou-a mais para perto de si e abraçou seu corpo, e ali, mesmo sabendo o que preencheria seus sonhos, Sin adormeceu.


	10. Chapter 10

Motel, 15:45 PM

Sam veste um casaco e arruma seus cabelos em frente ao espelho do quarto. Pelo reflexo, ela pode pode ver Sin sentada na cama, com as pernas afastada e as mãos na cama, cabisbaixa.

Ela ainda não havia entendido cem por cento o que acontecera. Sam imaginava que fosse difícil de digerir, mas que não passasse de uma questão de acreditar que a dor é real, e esse é o primeiro passo para superar. Sin chorou, teve pesadelos e até mesmo Sam teve alguns. Ela não conseguia imaginar o desespero da amiga quando as luzes se acenderam.

Na cadeira da penteadeira, estava a jaqueta de Sin. A preta, surrada e velha. Sam conseguia sentir o cheiro da garota no couro, aquele cheiro permanente de sangue seco e sabonete mentolado. Ela pegou a peça e sentou-se ao lado de Sin. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha lento e materno, e a menina a olhou. Seus olhos verdes estavam perolados e inchados.

Sam se esticou e, com cuidado, vestiu a jaqueta em Sin.

“Você vai ficar bem hoje.”

Sin abriu um traço de sorriso e virou seus grandes olhos para os de Sam.

“Fica comigo.”

Sam sorriu com toda a ternura que tinha no corpo. Sin parecia absolutamente pequena naquele dia, como se a dor a tivesse encolhido, e vestida em preto - Sin não estava de vestido. Vestia-se em jeans e couro no tom mais negro que Sam encontrou na loja, para variar. Mas qualquer um que se enganasse e cedesse à aparência frágil de Sin mudaria de ideia quando olhasse em seus olhos. Ela tinha o maxilar trincado na maior parte do tempo e seus olhos praticamente pegavam fogo.

Sam levantou-se em seu vestido simples e pegou a amiga pelas mãos, pondo-a de pé.

“Eu…”

Sam sorriu e a abraçou. Sentiu-a derreter em seus braços.

“Eu não vou deixar o seu lado por um estante sequer.”

 

Quando desceram, Jockey esperava no balcão. Não dentro do balcão, num banco ou algo do tipo, mas em cima, com as pernas pendendo no ar e o cacto ao seu lado.

Sam podia jurar que aquele cacto parecia murcho.

Seu coração se partiu quando olhou para Jockey. Ele não havia amarrado a gravata direito, seu cabelo escuro estava desarrumado como se passasse a mão por entre os fios constantemente e seus olhos eram fundos como garrafas.

Ela reparava agora, ele era realmente jovem. Quando Sin dissera, no carro, que ele apostava e trabalhava com sites barra pesada, Sam imaginou um homem mal caráter, um viciado em whisky e fichas de pôquer; mas Jockey era um garoto. Sua idade não devia ser muito diferente da própria Sam, e ela se sentiu como sua irmã naquele momento.

“Eu vou ligar o carro”, Sin avisou. “Preciso de uns minutos sozinha.”

Sam assentiu e tirou seu braço dos ombros da garota, seguindo-a com os olhos enquanto se retirava do salão. A ruiva suspirou e se aproximou do balcão.

Ela sorriu para a gravata de Jockey e perguntou se podia arrumá-la. Ele apenas acenou.

Enquanto desfazia o nó, ela perguntou:

“Quantos anos você tem, Jockey?”

Ele levantou os olhos como se a pergunta fosse novidade. Sam reparou o quão perolados, iguais aos de Sin, eles estavam. Ela entendeu o porquê dizem que lágrimas são como pérolas.

“Dezenove.”

Ela sorriu para ele e passou as mãos por seus ombros, tirando os pelos do paletó. Em seguida ele saltou do balcão para o chão e ela o abraçou. Jockey estranhou o contato de primeira, ele era mais alto que Sam e mais forte do que ela, mas, lentamente, cedeu-lhe o toque.

"Eu sinto tanto, Joy.”

Jockey fungou em seu ombro.

"Eu também Sammy.”

 

Carro da Sin, 18:20 PM

Sin respira fundo. Trava as portas do carro.

Ela não sabe ao certo a onde vai, e disse isso à Sam.

"Quer companhia?" a ruiva replicou.

Sin não queria ser indelicada ou fazer desfeita do afeto dela, mas precisava pensar em tudo que havia acontecido e entender o quê faria em seguida. Fora um dia difícil.

"Preciso de um tempo. Espero que você entenda."

Sam trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Havia tirado o vestido preto e estava cada vez mais parecida com Sin - trocando o fato de que Sam tinha uma obsessão por Converse, que Sin se recusava a usar - e, nesse dia em particular, seu cabelo estava da cor de fios de cobre e caiam pelos ombros, emoldurando seu rosto.

"Só não volte muito tarde", ela pediu.

Sin beijou-lhe os lábios.

"Não se preocupe. Passe um tempo com Jockey" Sin sugeriu. "Assistam um filme juntos."

"Eu esperava fazer essas coisas com você."

Sin sentiu uma pontada no peito e pousou sua mão na bochecha de Sam. A garota plantou um beijo perto de seu polegar.

"Não faça isso, amor."

Sam tentou sorrir para disfarçar a tristeza.

"Tome cuidado."

Sin escorregou sua mão pelos ombros da garota até encontrar seus dedos. E então ela sorriu.

"Volto antes das dez."

Ali, no carro, Sin sente-se vazia, como se suas emoções e sentimentos tirassem o dia de folga. Talvez ela tenha chorado demais. Talvez precise de uma bebida, de um conselho para o quê fazer de sua vida, quem sabe.

Ela sorriu. Enquanto dirigia até a casa de M, nada tocou em seu rádio, mas isso não a incomodou pois sua cabeça fazia barulho suficiente. As pedrinhas de concreto na estrada emolduravam seus pensamentos enquanto ela se atormentava, repassando a situação.

Estopim estava  _ morto _ . Seu funeral torturara Sin até o fim, e ela não via a hora de acabar. Ela riu, sarcástica: nem todos os membros do Cartel foram! Josh não fora. Sin esperava que talvez o visse ali, prestando respeito à morte do amigo. Hailey não a olhou nos olhos sequer uma vez e Carmine também não aparecera; mandou Piper em seu lugar. Esta veio falar com Sin, e deixou-a intrigada.

Após prestar suas condolências, Piper entregou a Sin uma chave.

As letras  _ S I N _ estavam gravadas no metal e foi a coisa mais fria que Sin tocou durante todo o dia. No lado oposto da chave, atrás das letras, havia o desenho de um polvo.

"Eu a encontrei embaixo de minha porta" Piper dissera.

_ “Isso não é um teste ou uma falsa afirmação; no funeral, a chave dos peixes caíra em sua mão.” _

A chave dos peixes.

Sin nunca gostara de Piper. Ela tinha esse jeito de olhar para Sin, como se sentisse pena, como se a garota fosse uma criança de rua que passa fome, e ela uma mulher da alta sociedade.

Mas nunca teve provas contra ela, nunca lhe causou nenhum problema, então Sin apenas aguardava e mantinha distância.

"Da  _ sua  _ porta?", Sin indagou, confusa.

Ela nem se lembrara do boato da chave, muito menos esperava que fosse real. Ou que fosse Piper o seu pássaro.

_ “O pássaro que a transporta não é importante desde que você não a perca.” _

Ela nunca esqueceria tais palavras.

No silêncio do carro, Sin está murmurando o quê a voz lhe disse. Seus pensamentos são muito rápidos e escapam pela boca, gotejando e perdendo-se pelo vazio do veículo.

_ “Oras, bobinha! Para quê servem as chaves?” _

_ “Ela abre uma caixa colorida. Você sabe a diferença entre um polvo e uma lula, Sintel?” _

Uma caixa colorida, ela repete. A chave está em seu bolso, Sin pensa senti-la por cima dos jeans, fria contra sua pele. Lembrando-lhe.

_ A chave dos peixes. _

No estacionamento de M, ela para. Retira as chaves da ignição e pousa sua cabeça no volante por um instante. Tudo aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Por que a voz iria querer Estopim morto? Ela desconfiava que ele havia ativado o vírus? Estopim, de todos os membros, não tinha motivo algum para destruir o bunker com uma infestação de policiais, muito menos de quebrar o esquema.

Sin sabe que Jockey poderia fazê-lo, mas então por que matar Estopim? Mesmo que fosse para prejudicar Jockey com a morte de seu amigo, se desconfiavam tanto dele, por que não pegá-lo? E ainda sim, não fazia sentido. Mandar Sin para a Cidade Alta atrás de um particular suspeito? Por que era o perfil de Jockey na mesa, em primeiro lugar?

E para piorar, ainda havia um nome no caderno para Sin eliminar, mas este ela não fazia ideia de quem era, ou onde encontrá-lo. Seu pai havia escrito apenas  _ “PK” _ , e Sin não fazia ideia do significado.

Eram muitas perguntas e Sin estava ficando tonta. Estava cansada.

E agora tinha a chave que abria uma caixa colorida. Sin falaria disso para M; ele a ajudaria. M era bom com conselhos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e se recompôs. Quando saiu do carro, M estava encostado na lataria do veículo, segurando uma xícara de chá na mão e olhando para seu jardim.

O susto que Sin levou foi tão grande que ela quase caiu no chão.

"Boa tarde, querida."

Ela o olhou, furiosa.

"Morfeu! Você tem noção do quão estranho é, parado aí, bebendo chá encostado no meu carro enquanto… enquanto eu…"

Ele retirou uma pequena colher do bolso e mexeu sua bebida.

"Enquanto você pensa. Não consigo ler mentes, Sin, mas consigo ver quando precisam de um chá. Agora, me acompanhe, Sim?"

  
  


"Uma chave, você disse?"

Sin sentou-se sobre sua perna na cadeira acolchoada. O jardim de Morfeu era deslumbrante e causava um contraste enorme com a ruína que era o lugar em si, mas Sin achava que tinha seu charme. Aquela paisagem havia sua beleza.

Ela bebericou seu chá. Não sabia quais ervas M usava, mas o cheiro a deixava calma e translúcida, como se estivesse entorpecida. Sonhando. Talvez fosse o cheiro das flores, ou da gasolina, mas Sin adorava.

"Sim."

"Não me venha com sim, Sin. Eu quero detalhes."

"A voz a chamou de a chave dos peixes e disse que abriria uma caixa colorida."

M se encostou em seu assento, murmurando.

"Peixes não tem sequer mãos, como usariam chaves?"

"O quê disse?"

Então, num pulo, ele se levantou. Estava descalço, e, apesar do final de tarde quente, M usava seu terno azul escuro com a gravata - Sin não tinha tanta certeza se era uma borboleta ou uma mariposa. Seu cabelo louro brilhava, sedoso, e quase tocava seus ombros.

"Eu quase me esqueci!", e do bolso ele retirou dois bilhetes. "Darei um baile para comemorar meu aniversário. Ficaria absolutamente honrado se você e sua dama comparecessem."

Sin sorriu e pegou os convites. Pareciam panfletos e era de cor marrom, quase como um papel pardo.  _ “Totentanz”  _ era o quê o papel informava e, onde deveria ser a letra “o”, havia uma piranha com sua boca aberta e os dentes afiados para quem quisesse ver.

"O quê significa?" Sin perguntou.

Morfeu sorriu.

"Dizem os ciganos que é “dança da morte”, em alemão."

Sin estremeceu. Não era motivo para se preocupar, M era um cara estranho, no final das contas.

"E quando é tal baile?"

"Amanhã. Diga-me que virá,  _ Sinne _ ."

Sin sorriu, amistosa.

"Eu prometo."

 

Motel, 21:50 PM

"Sin, você pegou as entradas?" Sam gritou.

Sin colocou apenas a cabeça para fora do carro.

"Peguei!"

Sam passou as mãos por sua barriga e coxas por cima do longo vestido cor vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto vinho, quase roxo, quando foram comprar, esse fora o que Sin mais gostara.

"Combina com você", ela dissera. "Com sua pele…"

E depositara um beijo em seu ombro, espremidas dentro do mesmo provador.

"Com seus cabelos…", entrepassara seus dedos por suas madeixas compridas, cor de madeira molhada e ébano. Ela estava tão feliz que dividiram um provador.

Sam balançou a cabeça, se livrando do devaneio. Jockey estava na cozinha, fazendo café. Quando pediram que ele fosse junto, o garoto fez menos que negar com a cabeça.

"Tem certeza que não quer ir Jockey?" Sam perguntou novamente.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Sam. Divirta-se."

Ela sorriu, triste. Queria fazer mais por Jockey, mas o garoto parecia se fechar cada vez mais e já havia até posto o motel à venda. Ela passara a se importar com ele. Sin parecia ligeiramente melhor perto de Sam. Quando à morte de Estopim, é claro. Quando estavam afastadas, a garota ficava em silêncio e pensativa. Ela se perguntava se algo mais, além de Estopim, a perturbava.

Sam deixou-o no motel, de pijamas e com suas olheiras profundas, indo em direção ao carro de Sin. Quando a garota chegou ontem - antes das dez, como prometido -, e mostrou os convites durante o jantar - uma caixa de cereais coloridos enquanto assistiam desenhos animados na televisão do quarto -, perguntou se Sam gostaria de ir.

A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi que seria um encontro. Ela estava (finalmente) sendo levada a um baile! Um encontro!, e elas dançariam e Sam faria Sin esquecer-se dos problemas por algumas horas. Era tudo o que elas precisavam.

Sam pulou cedo da cama assim que o dia amanheceu e arrastou Sin para comprarem uma roupa para ir. Novamente, Jockey não quis ir.

Quando se aproximou do carro, Sin havia abotoado sua sandália e levantou-se para abrir a porta. Vestia-se em preto, o vestido longo o bastante para cobrir-lhe os pés e justo ao corpo, realçando seus ombros e busto. Ela abriu a porta e colocou sua mão na cintura de Sam.

Sin estava maravilhosa.

"Você está linda", ela elogiou.

Sam corou.

"Você é linda", respondeu.

A garota mais baixa sorriu e a ajudou a entrar no carro; deu a volta, e pôs-se em seu posto de motorista. Os convites estavam no console e Sam os recolheu, deixando sobre o colo, onde pôde analisar a enorme piranha que realçava o desenho.

No começo, ela não confiara nem um pouco em Morfeu; ele a assustava, na verdade. Tinha aquele jeito de quem paira sobre o ambiente inteiro e sabe de seus segredos, jeito de quem está pronto para zombar deles. Mas Sin lhe disse que ele apreciava dançar, que fora criado com ciganos, então ela estava, no mínimo, curiosa para ver como seriam as coisas.

A noite estava escura e quente, úmida. O vestido de Sam era aberto o bastante para que a mantivesse fresca e não sentisse tanto calor. Sin estava concentrada na estrada, como sempre ficava quando dirigia, mas uma ruga de sorriso se escondia em seu rosto.

"M geralmente dá esse tipo de festa?", Sam puxou assunto.

"M adora mostrar seu lugar para estranhos e adora julgá-los. Ele é como uma aranha."

_ Ele é como uma aranha. _

"E seu lugar…?"

Sin a olhou e sorriu.

"A Casa de Fogo? Alguns a chamam de castelo…", Sam assentiu. Sin aumentou seu sorriso.

"Por quê tem esse nome?"

"Você vai ver."

A Casa de Fogo, estacionamento, 22:15 PM

Quando estacionaram, Sin desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Sam de novo. A ruiva pareceu agradecida e ligeiramente apaixonada, com aquele ar de doçura que só os amantes possuem. Sin estava preocupada.

Carregava a chave dos peixes num colar, junto com as balas no pescoço. Sam não a vira, e se o fizera, não perguntou. Após a briga no beco ela não perguntara mais nada em relação às balas e não ouve outra briga. Era melhor assim.

Ela estava absolutamente linda. A lua estava alta no céu e iluminava o jardim de Morfeu com uma luz pálida que realçava os cabelos ruivos de Sam. As flores estavam em seu auge e o cheiro de perfumes diferentes deixava qualquer racional louco. As árvores de copas altas estavam cheias de folhas e frutos, e as plantas e pequenos arbustos, devidamente podados. Caminhos de pedra circulavam por entre os amontoados de flores e, no meio do labirinto, a fonte quebrada e velha se erguia, com uma roseira despejando flores e espinhos até o poço.

"Você me daria a honra de um passeio?" Sin convidou.

Ela queria passar o máximo de tempo que podia com Sam, e queria fazer dele o melhor. Queria agradá-la e fazê-la se sentir amada.

Sin não admitiria, mas parte disso era culpa, já que toda vez que se lembrava que seu plano era oferecê-la a Carmine, seu peito se enchia de remorso. Agora ela sabe que não seria capaz. Ela não conseguiria deixar Sam, muito menos trocá-la.

A luz da lua iluminou parte do rosto da menina e Sin pensa tê-la visto corar. Seus olhos brilharam e ali Sin viu seu mundo inteiro. De repente ela se encheu de uma sensação de conforto, seu coração completo de ternura, onde ela percebeu que não importava. A chave não importava e o quê ela abria, muito menos. Carmine não importava. As balas em seu pescoço não importavam, desde quê Sam ficasse com ela. Sin queria tê-la para sempre. Queria chamá-la de sua e queria vê-la corar, queria ver seu corpo, sua pele embebida pela lua e seus cabelos que tinham ondas como verdadeiro e malicioso mar.

_ “Polvo ou lula, Sinne. Qual é você?” _

Sin afastou aquele pensamento; ela não era nenhum. Ela era o quê Sam precisasse que fosse, sem forma ou compressões. Ela seria sua amante para a vida toda, desde que a quisesse por perto.

Ergueu seu braço e Sam o tomou, puxando-a para perto com leveza. Juntas, caminharam pelo caminho de pedras e deixaram que a luz criasse sombras de suas silhuetas e que caminhassem, arrastando-se pelo chão como um véu. Algumas das pessoas que estavam chegando as estavam vendo, e Sin sentia seus olhares lamberem suas costas nuas, descendo por seu longo vestido até chegar em sua sombra.

Mas isso não importava também.

"Isso é tão… esse lugar…", Sam apontou para um arbusto podado no formato de uma corça. "Olhe! Não é linda?"

Sin sorriu. A ternura e o carinho escorriam por seus olhos como se fossem lágrimas invisíveis e seu olhar descia por todo o pescoço e maxilar de Sam. Ele velejava em seus cabelos como um barquinho em auto mar, analisando a sombra de seu nariz e olhos quando banhados pela luz natural e seu corpo respirando junto ao seu, subindo e descendo no corpete.

"Sim", Sin respondeu, Sam a olhou, animada, e Sin olhou em seus olhos até se perder no infinito de ébano. "Ela é linda."

Sam não reagiu por um breve momento, mas logo abriu seu sorriso grande e terno. Sin sentia sua garganta queimando quando a olhava sorrir daquele jeito.

Sentaram juntas na fonte do infortúnio e Sam se inclinou sobre Sin, que a abraçou por cima do ombro.

Após um minuto de silêncio, Sam a olhou.

"Sin, o que somos?"

Sin não pensou para responder.

"Somos amantes."

"Amantes?"

Sin sorriu e olhou para o céu.

"Sim. Como o sol e a lua."

Sam subiu seu olhar para as estrelas também.

"Mas nós nem fizemos amor."

Sin a olhou, divertida.

"Amor? Sam, fazer amor nunca foi sobre eu e você em uma cama. Nós fazemos amor toda vez que trocamos olhares. A sensação é exatamente a mesma."

Sam parecia constrangida e comicamente pequena ali, como a primeira vez que andaram juntas de carro, numa noite quente de fevereiro, quando ela perguntou seu nome pela primeira vez.

Sin a puxou para um beijo. Estava tão entorpecida na felicidade que o amor parecia criar raízes em seu corpo. Era uma sensação tão estranha e nova para Sin, ela sentia que poderia sentar-se, sozinha, e rir por horas, apenas pela leveza de sua alma e felicidade de espírito.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Os lábios de Sam eram inexplorados e novos, como a borda de uma galáxia. Seus beijos eram da cor das constelações. Sin, mesmo de olhos fechados, só via estrelas.

Quando se afastaram para respirar, suas sombras se entrelaçaram nos ramos da roseira na fonte quebrada, Sin gosta de pensar que viveram ali, eternamente amantes. Ficaram em silêncio. O burburinho de pessoas e música se abafava dentro do salão de bailes, e Sin não estava com o mínimo de pressa de entrar ali. Ela poderia ter ficado na fonte com Sam para sempre.

Então Sam apontou para o céu.

"Aquela estrela é linda."

Sin concordou.

"Sirius."

Sam a olhou.

"Você sabe o nome das estrelas?"

Sin sorriu.

"Minha mãe adorava as estrelas, então meu pai aprendeu o nome de cada uma delas. Ganhou seu coração."

Sam sorriu, compadecida e apontou para outra.

"E aquela?"

Sin a olhou.

"Canopus."

Sam apontou para outra.

"E  _ aquela _ ?"

Sin sorriu.

"Bem, aquela é… aquele é Júpiter."

Sam a olhou. Parecia indignada.

"Júpiter? Tipo, o planeta Júpiter?"

Sin assentiu.

"Mas parece uma estrela comum."

"E você  _ parecia _ uma garota comum."

Sam sorriu.

"Então você é a garota das estrelas?"

Sin bufou, divertida.

"Não me provoque, França."

Sam desatou a rir. Não que fosse engraçado ou algo do tipo, Sin suspeitava que fosse a mesma risada travessa que os amantes tem dentro de si.

"Você gosta de quê, então?"

Sam parou de rir e suspirou devagar, os olhos perdidos no céu.

"Eu gosto de planos cancelados. E livrarias vazias. Eu gosto de dias chuvosos e trovoadas. E tranquilos cafés. Eu gosto camas bagunçadas e pijamas amassados.", ela a olhou e sorriu. "Acima de tudo, eu gosto de quando você ergue o canto da sua boca, como se fosse durona demais para o mundo te ver sorrir."

Sin não sabia como responder àquilo senão com um beijo.

A Casa de Fogo, Salão Principal, 23:00 PM

Morfeu as recebeu quando entraram no salão. Ele sorriu, satisfeito por vê-las, e beijou a mão de Sam. Ela sorriu, envergonhada e olhou para Sin. Foi o sorriso dela que a confortou.

A noite estava perfeita; todos haviam dançado, bebido e estavam se sentando para ouvir o discurso de aniversário de Morfeu. A pista de dança ocupava o salão inteiro e haviam tantas pessoas dançando que Sam achou que ficaria sufocada entre elas, entre todos aqueles corpos agitados, vestidos longos e rodopiantes pelo salão, mas Sin a conduziu levemente e a fez sentir como se pudesse dançar daquele jeito a noite inteira.

Nos cantos haviam domadores de fogo, cuspindo gasolina e fazendo malabarismo com as chamas. Sam perguntou a Sin se ela podia fazer aquilo também.

"Sim, mas eu prefiro não fazer. Meu fogo prefere não chamar atenção."

Ela definitivamente pediria a Sin para mostrá-la mais tarde e estava tão animada e feliz. Elas haviam valsado e trocado frases bobas e amorosas que enchem a pista de dança de promessas de amor. Mesas enormes com banquetes exagerados não faltavam. Carne, frutas, vinho e cidra enchiam as pessoas e as deixavam quentes por dentro, quentes o bastante para cogitar tirarem as roupas.

Os convidados sentaram-se para ouvi-lo falar. Morfeu estava com as mesmas roupas de sempre, e Sam estranharia se não estivesse. Seu terno azul escuro o servia perfeitamente, ajustado à cada detalhe de seu corpo. No colarinho, o quê Sam pensou ser uma gravata borboleta era na verdade uma mariposa, que ganhou vida e voou para longe quando ele passou suas mãos magras e jeitosas pelo terno, alisando-o. O animal voou ao seu redor, chamando todas as outras que estavam pousadas em sua cartola para rodeá-lo, como em uma orda. Sam chegou a se perguntar se ele era mágico.

Após duas ou três voltas, os animais voltaram a se posicionar em sua cartola e, a mariposa iniciante, a maior, voltou a seu posto de gravata. Morfeu mostrou aquele sorriso doentio e apaixonante e falou com as palavras mais doces, a voz caramelada e o sorriso permanente:

"Uma boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Agradeço a todos pela presença."

Quando Morfeu começou a falar, uma garota mais velha que Sam sentou-se a mesa, ao lado de Sin. Ela parecia desesperada e atraiu a atenção de Sam, que inflou quando a mulher pôs sua mão sobre o braço de Sin.

Ela tinha cabelos compridos e lisos e seus olhos eram tão escuros que pareciam quase completamente pretos.

Sam não a ouvia, já que estavam sussurrando no ouvido uma da outra.

"...nós somos a fagulha que bombeia o sangue. Somos os rejeitados da sociedade, sempre do lado de fora do parquinho."

As pessoas sentadas aplaudiram e riram, clamando Morfeu. A garota estava em pânico e Sin enfiou seus dedos no decote do próprio vestido, tirando dele o colar com as balas e mostrando-o para a garota.

No colar, agora, havia uma chave.

Sam estava desconfortável. Ela sentia gosto de álcool na garganta e o cheiro de gasolina a estava deixando tonta.

Uma vez que perdeu o controle de si mesma, Sam perdeu-se no ambiente. Morfeu estava ecoando uma risada e tirando uma caixa de fósforos do bolso. Foi como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, e o tempo congelado. Ele riscou o palito e jogou o fósforo no chão. O fogo percorreu o salão inteiro, numa fileira estreita que percorria as mesas e o salão central, onde as pessoas estavam antes dançando. Os convidados soltaram um “oh” de surpresa e satisfação.

A garota ao lado de Sin engasgou e sufocou. Caiu no colo de Sin e esta começou a gritar.

As pessoas que estavam sentadas arrancaram pedaços de carne do banquete em suas mesas e as jogaram para cima, para o meio do salão. Morfeu estava rindo. Homens em ternos rasgavam patos com suas próprias mãos e atiravam peixes e maçãs. Tudo parecia podre e doentio. Sam queria ir embora.

Sin estava segurando a garota no colo e em pânico, tentando falar com Sam. Sam sentiu seus ouvidos estourarem.

Morfeu pulou do palco onde estava falando antes, e, descalço, caminhou lentamente por entre o fogo e a carne. Seus longos cabelos louros estavam penteados para trás e a cartola de mariposas o cobria. Enquanto se aproximava, sorrindo, ele pegou uma taça de bebida da mão de um garçom que o esperava e se ajoelhou perante Sin.

Retirou sua cartola e a levou às costas, oferecendo à Sin a bebida.

Sam queria gritar para que não bebesse, mas Sin estava engasgando também e tomou a taça nas mãos. Sam sentia-se presa no tempo. O fogo traçava formas no salão e mais pessoas engasgavam. Sin bebeu e Sam só acordou do transe quando a amiga estava segurando os ombros.

"Fique aqui" ela disse.

Sin levantou-se e, andando, a garota deixou o salão.

De repente, tudo voltou ao normal.

  
  


"Sin, onde você vai?" Sam gritou.

Sin estava tropeçando em seus próprios passos e sua visão estava embaralhada. Sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a vomitar todas as suas entranhas. Ela estava envenenada e sabia disso.

_ A bebida de Morfeu. _

"Sin! Não me deixe aqui! Sin!"

Quando Mary Jane puxou-a para conversar, desesperada, ela soube o que viria. A garota estava espantada por causa de Estopim e lhe perguntou sobre a chave de coral. De primeiro, Sin não soube do quê ela estava falando, mas quando lhe contou que Piper estava falando disso com outra pessoa, ela soube exatamente qual era.

Droga, Piper estava na festa! Provavelmente estava observando-a e rindo.

Sin entra dentro do carro e dirige rápida e violentamente. Sam está gritando do lado de fora, assustada. Ao fundo, Sin vê Morfeu se aproximando dela. Sin sente seu sangue ferver.

Sua cabeça está louca de pensamentos sem sentido.

_ A chave dos peixes a chave dos peixes a chave dos peixes. _

Suas mãos estão tremendo e ela se sente enjoada. Suor escorre por sua testa e ela não consegue acreditar no quão idiota fora.

Ela pega o telefone e liga para o celular de Jockey. Ele o atende.

"Sin?"

"Vá buscar Sam na casa de Morfeu. Não a deixe sair do seu lado e não lhe diga que te liguei."

"O quê houve?"

"Agora Jockey!", ela grita e desliga.

_ Ela abre uma caixa colorida. _

Sin estacionou no cais. Sem sequer estacionar direito, ela abriu a porta do carro e disparou. Havia se livrado de seus sapatos quando saíra do baile e a imagem da piranha de Totentanz assombrava sua mente.

_ "Piper Kyle comanda o Cartel. Ela manipula Carmine e manipula cada um de nós." _

MJ estava descontrolada. Ela tremia e sua voz soava grossa.

_ "Piper Kyle controla cada um de nós. Ela me controla." _

_ Mary Jane cuida da entrega e acordo nas docas. _

Sua voz era um mero sussurro agora e de sua boca saía água salgada do mar.

Sin corria por entre os containers e sentia o vento salgado bater em seu rosto. Esbarrando em uma âncora encostada numa caixa, ela sentiu seu vestido se rasgar e com ele, sua perna. Ela arfou de dor mas não parou de correr.

_ "Piper Kyle me controla, Sin. Ela controla o mar." _

_ A chave dos peixes. _

Sin corre por entre os containers coloridos por onde jurou nunca mais passar. As memórias de seu pai sendo levado e apanhando tornara-se fresca e dolorida.

_ A chave abre uma caixa colorida. _

É claro que seria nas docas. Onde mais? Era o lugar perfeito para atrair Sin, atraí-la de volta para o mar. O mar que lhe traiu anos atrás. O mar que lavou o sangue de sua mãe. O mar que se quebrava enquanto os ossos de seu pai também o faziam. O mar que estava lavando o sangue que escorria por sua perna agora, enquanto ela corria e gritava de dor. O mar que era controlado por Piper.

"Sin, espere!"

_ Piper controlava o mar. Piper controlava as docas. _

Sin nunca gostara de Piper.

_ Piper Kyle. _

_ PK. _

O último nome no caderno.

E então, num clarão de luz do farol, Sin parou em frente à enorme caixa vermelha e observou a imagem do polvo que estava pintada, igual ao da chave que levava em seu pescoço.

Sin tinha a chave do container.

Parada ali, tudo lhe fez sentido.

Piper ativou o vírus. Ela chamou atenção para o Cartel enquanto usava esse caos para roubar um banco e movimentar dinheiro. Carmine fora preso, mas Piper não. Piper estava no funeral de Estopim, mas ele nunca gostou dela.

Piper armou para seu pai nas docas.  

E queria que Sin visse, o que quer que houvesse dentro daquele container.

Sam parou ao seu lado, arfando e observando-a.

"Está ferida."

Mas Sin sabia que ela não era real. O veneno em seu corpo a estava alucinando.

Sin arrancou a chave de seu pescoço, arrebentando o colar e fazendo as balas caírem no chão molhado das docas. O tilintar dos cartuchos contra o solo encheram os ouvidos de Sin.

" _ A chave dos peixes." _

Sin ergueu seu braço e abriu o cadeado com a chave. A tranca caiu no chão num estalo e Sin olhou para dentro. Estava escuro.

O barulho das ondas se quebrando contra a madeira do pier nunca incomodou tanto Sin quanto naquele momento. A brisa salgada jogava os frangalhos de seu vestido contra sua ferida. O veneno em suas veias era sólido e Sin podia senti-lo se mover, mas o sangue escoando de sua perna a deixava tonta.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta do container e ouviu o ranger de metal enferrujado. O cheiro de podridão que a invadiu foi tão grande que a arrebatou para a noite em que ficou na sala com o corpo pútrido de Estopim.

Quando o farol iluminou novamente, o clarão bateu no fundo do container e Sin o viu. Todo o ar do corpo de Sin pareceu se esvair e ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Sentiu seu peito vazio e não conseguia respirar. Seu coração doía como se uma lança o atravessasse e sua cabeça estava girando. Quando o corpo de Sin bateu no chão, a última coisa que viu antes de apagar foi o farol iluminando a noite, e o barulho do mar encheu sua cabeça.

No fundo do container estava o corpo em frangalhos de Josh. E agora, o corpo semimorto de Sin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Finalmente, a moleca caiu."

Sin não sabia quem era. Não sabia onde estava.

Não conseguia acordar.

Aquilo era um sonho? Sem peixes? Sem morte? Não podia ser. Ela não tinha sonhos diariamente e quando tinha não eram normais.

Sin não via nada além do escuro e apenas as vozes para lhe fazer companhia.

"O quê você fez com ela?"

Era a voz de um homem. Era familiar, próxima.

"Eu?", a pessoa riu. Era uma mulher. "Você a envenenou,  _ Feu _ ."

_ Morfeu. _

Morfeu estava aqui, ele estava com Sin! Ela queria lhe perguntar sobre Sam. Queria saber onde estava e o quê estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia falar. Precisava saber se Sam estava bem.

"Eu não… eu não fiz isso. Não com ela."

_ Espera… _

Morfeu a havia dado de beber antes de Sin começar a alucinar e sentir que estava morrendo. Sem ar ou pulsação. Estaria ela morta? Morfeu realmente a tinha envenenado? O seu Morfeu?

Ela não acreditaria.

A mulher riu.

"Sim Morfeu. Você a envenenou no baile. Por ser um ilusionista, eu esperava que soubesse que alucinógenos em excesso são fatais. Nenhuma mente aguenta."

"Você sabotou minhas bebidas?" Morfeu parecia prestes a explodir.

"Eu aumentei sua dose."

Algo se quebrou. Ela riu. Ele respirou fundo.

"Então foi você o tempo todo? O tormento de Sin, quero dizer."

"Eu e você, querido. Não me dê todo o crédito."

"Eu não fiz nada" ele rebateu.

"Oras, como não?", sua fala estava sendo carregada pela malícia. "Você a ligou na noite do parque. Você incendiou aquela espelunca."

Morfeu havia ateado fogo no bunker?

A noite do parque era a noite em que Estopim…

"Para ajudá-la!" ele gritou.

Morfeu era a voz?

Sin estava arrebatada pela confusão e tristeza. Sentia-se traída.

"Não grite, por favor. Estamos em um hospital."

_ Em um hospital. _

"E por quê ela?" Morfeu estava tomado pela raiva. "Por quê Sin?"

"Sin era a pessoa perfeita. Ela queria coisas, eu queria coisas."

"Você a mandou descobrir um traidor sendo que este era você!"

"Sin tinha tudo para levar a culpa no final. Tinha o passado criminoso. Fazia parte do Cartel. Tinha parentes presos. Tudo o quê eu precisava fazer era mandá-la para a Cidade Alta."

"Essa aventura toda foi uma maldita trilha de corpos! Você me inoja."

"Efeito dominó, querido. Você cutuca o primeiro e pode ter certeza que o último vai cair. Boom, Totentanz! É como uma dança, Morfeu, é como a sua dança da morte. Alguém sempre mancha o tapete do salão de baile, e queria eu que fosse com vinho."

Morfeu parecia fungar.

"Você a teve aqui, por quê não a entregou antes? Por quê esperou?"

A mulher riu.

"Eu gosto de brincar com minha comida."

Permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Morfeu disse:

"Vá embora."

A mulher não respondeu.

"Vá embora!", ele gritou.

Vários minutos se passaram até que Sin voltou a ouvir vozes. Sua cabeça estava preenchida com o vazio e ela tentou ouvir o mais cuidadosamente possível.

"Acorde-a."

Era Morfeu de novo.

"Senhor… se acordá-la ela não vai durar muito. Está sob o cuidado das máquinas."

"E ela vai durar muito se continuar assim?"

Sin achava que M estava falando com um médico.

"Não sabemos. Mas se o único modo de acordá-la é desligando as máquinas, e ela não duraria muito tempo por conta própria."

M suspirou. Sin entendia seu dilema. Apesar de estar ali, frente a frente com a morte, ela ainda tinha coisas para resolver. E Morfeu sabia disso. Morfeu, consumido pela culpa, devastado por ter lhe sentenciado à morte. Ela não o culpava. Ele havia sido mais um pião de Piper. Todos haviam.

"Acorde-a" ele mandou. Sua voz não soava doce e sublime como antes, ela se arranhava em cada tom e pesava no ar, como correntes se arrastando no chão.

Sin não sabe o quê aconteceu em seguida, mas, lentamente, percebeu que não estava escuro por que seus olhos estavam fechados. Estava escuro por que ela estava no fundo do mar. Os peixes e piranhas de Totentanz beliscavam sua pele e a levavam à loucura. A escuridão a rodeava e enquanto ela ouvia sons de máquinas, seu corpo era arrastado pela pressão para cima, cada vez mais rápido e sem o consenso de sua mente. Ela estava voltando. Voltando à vida.

Quando irrompeu na superfície, seus olhos abriram e encontraram os de Morfeu. Estavam, realmente, em uma sala de hospital, e a enferma era ela. Presa à fios e agulhas, Sin se sentiu em uma cadeira de tortura. M a olhava. Parecia paterno ali. O cansaço era aparente em seu rosto, olheiras fundas e ossos marcados sob a pele; Sin podia ver que seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, não refletiam luz, estavam foscos e sem vida.

"Morfeu."

Ele sorriu, triste.

"Não espero que me perdoe, Sinne."

Morfeu não era a voz. Não o tempo todo. Ele falou com ela da última vez, com Estopim, e deu dicas do quê fazer. Apenas M a chamava de Sinne.  _ Somos amigos antigos _ , a voz dissera. Ele estava dando dicas com a metáfora dos peixes. Ele a havia ajudado a escapar no bunker quando ateou fogo. Morfeu a ajudou desde o começo.

Morfeu era um fantoche.

Um fantoche de Piper.

"Onde está Sam?" ela perguntou. A luta contra Piper, contra seu passado, a busca pelo traidor, as ameaças de Carmine, nada mais importava. Nada jamais pesara mais que a dor de dizer o nome dela.

Seu corpo inteiro doía como se ela houvesse sido espancada por dentro. Sentia que ia morrer, era óbvio para ela. Sin nunca temeu o fim, desde que tivesse salvo tudo o quê havia queimado. A morte era simples, era sublime. Mas antes…

M não a olhava nos olhos.

"Quando partiu ontem, Sam entrou em pânico, achando que você a havia deixado", ele suspirou. "Ela comentou sobre uma garota ter falado com você e você sair correndo. Acha que não a quer mais."

_ Oh. _

Sin sabia que Morfeu não conseguiria ouvir, mas o som de seu coração se partindo foi o barulho mais alto que já ouviu em toda sua vida. Ele retumbou em seu peito e a fez afundar em dor. Sua visão caiu, pesada, e o tempo congelou. Sin entrou em transe. Sam achava que ela não a amava. Sam achava que ela a havia deixado.

Sin engoliu em seco.

"Ela sabe que estou aqui?"

"Um garoto chegou, não muito tempo depois, e ficou com ela."

_ Jockey.  _ Ela lhe devia tanto por isso.

M dava respostas curtas, engolindo em seco. Sin percebeu o quê ele estava fazendo.

M estava tentando não chorar.

"Sin eu a segui", Morfeu continuou, subindo seus olhos para os dela. Não havia vida ali. "Eu vi o corpo. Chamei a polícia imediatamente e a trouxe para cá. A Sam…"

Ele nem precisou terminar. Sin sabia.

Sam encarou a morte do irmão sozinha, tendo em mente que ela a havia deixado por outra. Sam encontrou Josh, como Sin prometera, e após cumprir seu acordo, Sin fora embora.

Sin a usou.

Sin a deixou.

Sin nunca a amou.

Sin desatou a chorar. Morfeu segurou sua mão.

Suas mãos eram ossudas e sem jeito, mas a seguraram enquanto a menina tremia. Ela se sentia mais fraca do que nunca. Vulnerável até.

"O funeral do garoto será amanhã."

"Ela sabe sobre mim, M?", Sin perguntou. Sentia-se absurdamente pequena e frágil ali.

Morfeu parecia arrasado.

"Não."

"Ela acha que a deixei por outra?"

Morfeu assentiu.

Sin engoliu em seco e sentiu uma pontada no coração.

Não por Sam, ela desconfiava que essa pontada era sinal de que seu tempo estava acabando.

Por sua experiência no departamento de mortes, luto e dor, Sin sabia que Sam não aguentaria. Não duas mortes (três, se contasse Estopim). Sin havia perdido tudo e todos com o passar dos anos e sabia o dano que isso causava em uma pessoa. O amor é uma sentença e a perda é a primeira lufada de ar em liberdade, a mais longa e dolorida. Ela… Ela não poderia fazer isso com Sam. O risco dela fazer alguma besteira era grande demais para Sin correr, então ela fez o quê considerou menos doloroso.

O quê achou que daria certo.

Seu coração nunca doeu tanto.

"Rápido, pegue papel e caneta", ela se encolheu em dor. "Anote o quê eu disser."

  
  
  


"Sin, não faça isso" Morfeu pediu.

Sin estava chorando.

"Eu não tenho escolha!"

Sin odiava funerais. E com a morte de Josh, Sam não aguentaria dois. Sin não a queria chorando sobre sua cova, isso ela não aceitaria. Não queria paralisar sua vida com o vazio de mais uma perda - ela sabia bem como isso deixava marcas.

"A garota te ama Sin."

Deitada na cama de hospital, com o texto nas mãos de Morfeu, com sua caligrafia jogada, Sin chorava. Seu peito doía e ela sentia seu coração dar pontadas graças ao veneno imobilizando seus membros.

Nunca pensou que morreria assim. Não por veneno se alastrando por suas veias e tomando conta de seu corpo.

Mas Sam era o pior. A dor física era óbvia e piorava cada vez mais, mas seus pensamentos a estavam quebrando. Estava doendo. De todas as surras e brigas que Sin já se meteu em sua vida, Sam levava o troféu de pior. Conseguiu derrubá-la até.

Então, sem despedida ou palavra de conforto qualquer dirigida à Morfeu, Sin se levantou-se e caminhou rente à janela. Só então percebeu que ainda estava de noite. Deveria ser madrugada, ou algo do tipo, pois a atmosfera clara começava a querer se esgueirar por entre a escuridão. Ela percebeu a garganta fechando e os olhos ardendo, as lágrimas se acumulavam e ela sentia que iria desmontar e voar pra longe, como areia ao vento.

Morfeu a estava olhando.

"Sin, por favor, volte para a cama."

Sin esticou seu braço sem forças e colocou sua mão no vidro da janela. As lágrimas não paravam de brotar e ela tremia inteiramente. Sentia que seus pulmões explodiriam. Ela chorava compulsivamente e soluçava alto. Não conseguia pensar em qualquer coisa além dela. Sua cabeça gritava e Sin estava recolhendo os cacos de si mesma, tentando enxergar adiante do quase arrebol.

Ela olhou para o céu, para as estrelas que se apagavam e a lua que ainda iluminava a noite antes de lentamente cair de joelhos. E ali ela gritou. Gritou e chorou até sentir seus pulmões doerem. Ela chamou pelo nome dela, pediu perdão, implorou pelo perdão e deixou que Morfeu a observasse. Estava sem ar e sem vontade de respirar. Ela se ergueu, sentada sobre as duas pernas, e olhou para as estrelas pelo vidro. E ali, por entre as lágrimas e os espasmos, com dor maior do que conseguia suportar e a morte lhe tomando o corpo, ela sorriu.

"Isto é uma promessa que não pretendo que escute. Essas, Sam, são as lágrimas do amor que você tanto aguardava. Eu vou te encontrar em outra vida. Talvez a gente se esbarre no mercado ou talvez sejamos estrelas do mesmo céu, em uma uma noite quente de verão, em fevereiro, quando você e eu éramos pra sempre; mas eu juro, eu vou te encontrar."

Sin limpou as lágrimas do rosto e engoliu um soluço.

"E eu te amo Samantha. Eu te amo para sempre."

E em um último suspiro, Sin encostou sua testa no vidro e deixou seu corpo pesar. Ela sabia que iria quebrar o coração dela, mas também sabia que Sam superaria. Por quê antes um coração quebrado do que dois sem bater.

Quando seus olhos finalmente se fecharam, ela viu Sam quase caindo do telhado no prédio, quando a tomou nos braços e a olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez. Ela não poderia desejar um começo melhor.


	12. Epílogo

Motel, 11:54 AM

Mesmo embaixo de incontáveis camadas de cobertores, Sam ouviu as leves batidas na porta.

"Sammy?"

"Vai embora Jockey!"

Sua voz estava grossa e embriagada. Ela havia chorado a noite inteira e não tinha condições de conversar. Ou de fazer o quê tinha que fazer nesse dia.

Jockey entrou mesmo assim e colocou o quê quer que houvesse em suas mãos na mesa, ao lado da cama. Ele entrou embaixo da fortaleza dos edredons com ela e a olhou. Jockey também estava triste. A tristeza o havia consumido também.

"Oi", ele disse.

"Oi", ela respondeu.

Sem dizer nada, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou na têmpora. Não foi o tipo de beijo que Sin daria, de amor ou de agradecimento. E ela sabia que jamais sentiria aquele fogo novamente, quando alguém a beijasse ou tocasse em seu corpo. Ela era um fósforo molhado.

O beijo de Jockey foi um beijo de irmão.

O pensamento a machucou. Sam estava sensível nesse dia, como se seu corpo estivesse coberto por marcas roxas que doíam ao toque.

"Você precisa comer" ele disse.

Sam não respondeu.

"Posso te acompanhar hoje, se quiser."

Ela também não respondeu a isso.

"Eu vou sair, para você se vestir, tudo bem? Eu sei que você não quer ir, mas a vida nunca nos pergunta o quê queremos. As vezes temos que fazer assim mesmo."

Ela sabia que ele estava tentando o seu melhor. Jockey também havia perdido alguém, e era recente ainda. Ele só estava tentando ajudá-la. Sam assentiu.

Jockey sorriu e se levantou, puxando todas as cobertas com ele e revelando uma Sam descabelada, de pijamas e com o rosto inchado e vermelho.

Ele começou a se retirar quando Sam se levantou, tomada pelo desespero repentino.

"Jockey!"

Ele se virou para olhá-la.

Sam se levantou e foi até ele, abraçando-o. Jockey a tomou em seus braços e deixou que ela se acomodasse em seu torço. Sam sempre se perguntara o porquê dele ser tão sozinho, mas ela o entendia. Companhia tem preço, e ele nunca é baixo.

Ela se sentia como se estivesse se afogando de novo, ali, na camiseta de Jockey. Se afogando nos olhos de Sin, que nunca se decidiam entre o azul ou o verde. Se afogando no mar que rodeava o farol, na noite na colina. O mesmo mar que levou para longe o sangue de seu irmão nas docas. O mesmo mar que levara Sin embora.

Ela estava ficando sem oxigênio em pequenos pedaços de azul enquanto via sua vida ficar cinza.

 

Cemitério das Flores, 16:40 PM

Sam percebeu, durante o velório de Josh, que aquele era um lugar muito bonito. O nome se devia a enorme quantidade de flores que preenchiam a terra do cemitério, e era lindo. Era realmente o jardim da morte.  

Porém, Sam reparou, entre todas as lápides e covas, uma se encontrava vazia. Apenas a terra fofa e uma lápide simples. Não haviam flores ali.

Sam não entendia o porquê da ausência, já que os próprios coveiros plantavam as flores. Talvez aquela família não se importasse. Talvez aquela pessoa não tivesse família. Talvez a terra fosse ruim e nenhuma planta crescesse ali. Eram pensamentos tristes e mórbidos, para um dia triste e mórbido.

Sam saiu de perto daquelas pessoas. Jockey a olhou, hesitante, mas deixou que fosse. Eram amigos de família, amigos antigos de Josh, da época de colégio e toda aquela comoção estava deixando-a enjoada. Ela sabia que eram lágrimas falsas e luto por educação, já que nenhuma daquelas pessoas se importou com Josh, quando estava desaparecido. Sua própria mãe, estava chorando, mas Sam não tinha certeza se as lágrimas eram de tristeza ou de cachaça.

Ela andou lentamente em direção à cova vazia. Cada passo por entre as flores era especial. Ela gostava da mistura de tons; não eram separadas por cor, mas sim todas juntas. Eram flores de todas as cores e tipos, emoldurando túmulos e a tristeza. Pensar em todas aquelas pessoas, que já foram há anos e mesmo assim, ainda estão presentes nas flores, deixava Sam mais aflita.

Era difícil andar na terra com sapatos altos, então ela simplesmente os tirou - não estava se importando muito com aparências. Ela só queria algo bonito para encher a cabeça vazia.

Dizem que quando você perde alguém, existem duas possíveis reações: ou você se desespera e desaba em lágrimas (o quê ela fez), ou você não diz nada e sente seu coração quebrar, pedaço por pedaço, despedaçando como estátuas ao longo dos anos. Sam não sabia em qual se encaixar, já que havia chorado tanto que não sentia água correr por seu corpo, e se sentia vazia como um receptáculo.

Em sua mente, uma valsa antiga tocava e ela se lembrava da noite em que dançou com Sin no baile. Lembra-se da garota levantando e oferecendo sua mão, gentilmente conduzindo-a pois Sam, envergonhada, avisara que não sabia dançar. Sin apenas sorrira e seus corpos, apesar do olhar de todos e do tumulto, se embalavam em sintonia, como se flutuassem, em uma sincronia que podia ser confundida com as ondas do mar, e se lembrou do jeito como ela parou e a olhou nos olhos. Lembrou-se de ter visto ternura em cada ponto daqueles olhos verdes azulados, e lembrou-se de como ela era bonita.

Lembrou-se da cor de seu vestido no baile, seu longo vestido, negro como seus cabelos, que lhe revelavam as costas. Lembrou-se da curva de seu pescoço, quando reparou pela primeira vez no carro, em como era delicada.

Lembrou-se do toque de sua pele, quando a tomou nos braços pela primeira vez, e quando o vento bateu nos cabelos de Sam no cemitério, ela lembrou-se da respiração de Sin.

Lembrou-se do gosto doce de seus lábios, e como ela era cuidadosa. Lembrou-se da noite em que ela lhe mostrou as estrelas e a beijou sob a luz da lua, e em como a sensação da grama sob o peso de seus corpos era confortável.

Pisando naquela terra agora, Sam se lembra de quando Sin apanhou, em como seu coração se partiu em milhares de partes pela primeira vez, quando estavam na Estação Gasolina.

Lembrou-se de quando resgatou Sin no parque, e em como a segurou em seus braços até ela dormir. As lembranças doíam, como uma mancha roxa no corpo, que você não sabe exatamente como surgiu, mas toda vez que toca nela, dói intensamente.  

Lembrou-se das viagens de carro, dos diálogos apreensivos e, com o tempo, naturais. De como Sin ficava linda vestida em branco, com sua jaqueta de couro cobrindo-lhe os ombros. E como quando, no depósito, após salvá-la, e após Sam brigar com ela, Sin ainda se preocupou. E mais tarde, na casa de Morfeu, quando se beijaram pela primeira vez e Sam ficou magoada.

Lembrou-se do bolo e dos beijos no beco. Os roxos em seu pescoço já estavam sumindo.

E enfim, lembrou-se de quando ela a deixou. Sam não sabia o quê acontecera, se estava ficando louca ou algo do tipo. Mas lembra-se bem de Sin se levantando e indo embora. E, mais tarde, quando Jockey chegou e a levou para o motel, e juntos esperaram por Sin a noite inteira, até que a polícia lhe foi buscar para ver o corpo de Josh, para reconhecê-lo.

Seu peito estava dolorido de lembranças. Não se mantinham no cérebro, lá era apenas o depósito. As verdadeiras lembranças ficam vivas no coração, e por isso dói tanto.

Sin a havia deixado no momento em que mais precisava dela. Sam não queria pensar assim, mas era egoísmo.

Quando parou em frente ao túmulo sem flores, viu que a lápide não tinha nome. Era uma bela placa lisa, com o traço e o ano em que estavam, sem dizer o ano em que a pessoa nasceu. Embaixo, estava apenas escrito:

_ "Quando uma alma é incandescente, não existe dificuldade em encontrar o caminho para as estrelas." _

Sam sorriu e permitiu que uma lágrima escapasse. Ela não fazia ideia de quem estava ali embaixo, mas quando deitou na terra, seu coração foi preenchido por dor e pelo cheiro de flores, e ali ela repousou.

  
  


Dias depois do funeral, Jockey entregou-lhe um envelope. Seu nome estava escrito e o remetente não fora citado. Sam sentou-se em sua cama, Jockey ao seu lado - ela pediu que ficasse - e a abriu.

_ Querida Sam, _

_ Eu espero que, quando isso cair em suas mãos, você esteja bem. Sinto muito por Josh, de verdade. Eu estava errada sobre ele, no final das contas. _

_ Eu não sei se existe alguma força superior nos observando e nos cuidando, ou sorte. Eu não sei se acredito no quê as pessoas falam ou prometem, em antigas canções sobre sorte e amor, sobre heróis e padres, por quê as pessoas mentem. As pessoas mentem por medo da verdade, Sam. _

_ Por mais que seja pesada, eu não posso mentir para você. _

_ Eu estava errada sobre você também, mas antes de lhe dizer o porquê, acredito que mereça ouvir a história completa, como uma das canções que antes citei. _

_ Eu precisava de seu irmão, originalmente, para entregá-lo à torturadores, para extrair uma informação. Se eu fizesse isso, conseguiria os papeis que preciso para libertar meu pai. Eu estava caçando seu irmão, Sam. Como não o encontrei em sua casa, pensei que, por ser do mesmo sangue, poderiam usar você. Usariam você para fazer Josh se entregar. _

_ Todo esse tempo, eu lhe usei. _

_ Precisava que confiasse em mim, que me considerasse sua amiga até chegarmos ao meu destino. Passamos por Hailey, e ela só aumentou minhas suspeitas de seu irmão. Passamos por Estopim e Jockey, por Piper e por MJ. _

_ Mas então algo aconteceu. Seu irmão estava morto e eu não precisaria mais dele - ou de você. _

_ Você realmente pensou que eu a queria? Que eu lhe amasse? Nossos momentos foram forjados e plantados por um propósito maior, e você foi apenas meu peão. Você não é mais que uma mísera criança, praticamente um fardo para mim, e eu não a amo. Nunca amei. Por favor, não se ofenda. _

_ Portanto, peço que me esqueça. Fique com Jockey, ele é uma boa pessoa e fará bem a você. Eu não voltarei e não pensarei em você, pois não me importa. _

_ Espero que você veja o quê aconteceu como uma experiência e fique fora de problemas. Não faça nada imprudente, por favor. Sua mãe ainda precisa de você. _

_ Como disse antes, eu não sei se Deus ou sorte existem, mas em uma coisa eu confio plenamente: _

_ Estrelas. _

_ Algumas coisas estão destinadas a acontecer, e talvez o seu futuro (como todos os outros em questão) esteja escrito em pontinhos no céu, ou talvez em braille, mas eu, sinceramente, confio que o seu será incrível. _

_ Fique de olho nas estrelas, Sam. _

_ Sin _


End file.
